Enséñame a no temer
by EvaGzalo
Summary: Los Cullen encuentran a una chica, desnuda y golpeada en medio del bosque. Bella no recuerda nada, salvo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos escarlata. Edward la odia por ser su debilidad. Vampiros. Bella humana.
1. Una chica en medio del bosque

**Hola, esta historia es la primera historia que escribo. Se me ocurrio en una madrugada de imsomnio. De cualquier manera espero que les guste**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Summary**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Los Cullen encuentran a una chica, desnuda y golpeada en medio del bosque, que creen que fue violada. Bella no recuerda nada, salvo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos escarlata. Edward la odia por ser su debilidad, ella lo ama.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_¿Por ventura amó hasta ahora mi corazón? _**

**_¡Ojos, desmentidlo!_**

**_¡Porque hasta la noche presente jamás conocí la verdadera hermosura!_**

**_Romeo y Julieta._**

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

**PREFACIO**

**.**

Fue un segundo, un escaso segundo. Todo pareció iluminarse de pronto.

Ahora lo recordaba todo.

Tratando de contener los temblores involuntarios de mi cuerpo volví a observarle, y sus ojos rojos brillaron con hambre.

Sabía que era mi fin.

El cazador dio un par de pasos hacia mí, asechándome como si fuese un vil cervatillo.

Ya no había salida.

Miré hacia mi izquierda, donde mi padre observaba atónito la escena.

Miré hacia mi derecha, donde el cadáver de aquel chico que había intentado ayudarme comenzaba a desangrarse.

Miré sobre mi hombro… donde Edward se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor entre los escombros.

Y después le miré a él, desafiante.

– No te tengo miedo, ya no – le reté.

El sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos y afilados dientes.

– Deberías…

Sabía que moriría.

Y a pesar de todo jamás me arrepentiría de haberlo conocido, de haberlo amado tanto… de haberle entregado mi vida...

Edward pronunció mi nombre en un gemido ahogado en dolor. Le sonreí en respuesta.

– Te amo – susurré.

Él me miró tortuosamente sabiendo que no podía hacer nada ya.

Y el cazador saltó sobre mí, hundiendo sus afilados dientes en mi garganta…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Una chica en medio del bosque**

.

-Tiene muchos hematomas…

-¿Qué mas Alice?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pequeña chica, quien mantenía su mirada perdida.

-Esta… desnuda… pareciera como si… -en ese momento ella lo entendió todo. -¡Oh, cielos! –jadeó

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo…

.

La familia Cullen era un clan de vampiros que recidian en Forks, Washington, un pueblo pequeño donde la mayoría del año permanecía nublado.

Todos ellos eran sumamente hermosos.

Carlisle, el padre, con sus cabellos rubios, su fuerte línea de la mandíbula, su cuerpo perfecto y sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos color ámbar, que poseían cada uno de los integrantes de su familia.

Esme, su esposa, con sus rizos abiertos color caramelo, una sonrisa tierna y una mirada serena.

Emmet, su enorme cuerpo intimidante contrastaba con su mirada juguetona y divertida.

Rosalie, su esbelto y proporcionado cuerpo hacia juego con su largo y lacio cabello color oro.

Jasper, igual de hermoso, que ni aun todas sus cicatrices le harían perder su belleza, su cabello rubio y su rostro con ese semblante tranquilo, al menos cuando no estaba cerca de un humano.

Y Alice, tan diminuta y frágil, o al menos eso es lo que daba a pensar, con ese cuerpo tan delicado, que te daba la sensación de que con un solo suspiro podría desintegrarse.

Todos se encontraban de caza en ese momento…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

La visión terminó. Me encontré a mi misma un tanto confundida y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor desesperadamente para encontrar el lugar de mi visión.

-¿Amor? ¿Que viste?-preguntó Jasper, acariciando mis hombros.

-Una chica Jasper… vi una chica en mi visión… estaba desnuda y golpeada. –en realidad estaba conmocionada. Jasper solo se limito a abrazarme para poder calmarme.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó Carlisle, impaciente.

-¡Muy segura! –respondí un tanto enfadada, ¿ahora resulta que se atreven a dudar de mi don? - Debe de estar cerca…

En ese momento una brisa proveniente del Este sopló contra nosotros, con un aroma muy peculiar, demasiado dulce. Sentí a Jasper tensarse a mi lado.

-Jasper… -comencé a decir, pero el me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, no hay sangre… solo fue su aroma… -dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa tranquila, aun así se que hacía un esfuerzo sobre-humano para contenerse.

Podíamos sentirla, estaba muy cerca. Carlisle olfateó un poco y corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia la chica, que no estaba a más de 200 metros de donde estábamos nosotros.

Me acerqué un poco, podía verla, sobre un pequeño riachuelo de no más de 30 cm de profundidad. No tenía ni una sola prenda sobre el cuerpo. Su piel poseía un débil tono azulado, su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado. Una serie de espasmos violentos se presentaban cada dos o tres segundos.

Para cuando todos nos acercamos al lugar, Carlisle ya la había sacado del agua y se encontraba revisándola minuciosamente.

-Esta muy golpeada… tiene algunos rasguños, pero ella estará bien. –musitó para si mismo. Emmett, dame tu chaqueta- dijo sin despegar la vista de _ella_.

En menos de un segundo mi hermano le tendió la prenda a Carlisle, quien rápida pero suavemente envolvió a la chica en ella.

-¿Esta bien, cariño? –preguntó Esme, bastante preocupada. Jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello

-Esta inconsciente, al parecer lleva unas horas así, pero esta desarrollando hipotermia, y rápido. Hay que llevarla a casa…

Dicho esto, mi padre se convirtió en un borrón, todos le seguimos.

Mientras corríamos trate de ver algún dato sobre ella, sin éxito. Jasper me tomó de la mano. Sentí un apretón cariñoso.

-No te frustres Alice. –suplicó, ahora me sentía más tranquila, gracias a su don.

-No me frustro cariño… solo estoy preocupada por ella…

-Ella estará bien… además ella estaba bastante tranquila… aliviada por así decirlo.

-¿Aliviada? ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que estaba inconsciente?- pregunté confundida, a lo que Jasper respondió con una risa burlona.

-Amor, yo controlo las emociones, no leo mentes… solamente percibí lo que ella sentía. Si quieres leer su mente deberías llamar a Edward, quizá el pueda ayudarnos en esto.

Edward. Mi hermano favorito, ahora se encontraba de "vacaciones" en Denalí. Llevaba aproximadamente medio año viviendo con nuestros primos (aunque al parecer Tanya no entendía bien el término). En realidad lo extraño.

Solté la mano de Jasper y me adelanté. Al entrar a la casa Carlisle ya la había recostado en un sillón, a su lado tenía su maletín del hospital. La chica seguía envuelta en el enorme sweter de Emmett. Los demás entraron en la casa. Emmett se sentó en el sillón contiguo donde estaba Carlisle, con Rose sobre sus piernas. Esme corrió por algunas toallas y una frazada, volviendo inmediatamente. Jasper se mantuvo alejado, al lado de una ventana, abierta. Su mirada se fijo en mi y me dedico una mirada apenada. El odiaba no sentirse fuerte.

-Gracias cariño –dijo Carlisle tomando la frazada que Esme trajo y arropó a la chica. De su maletín tomó un pequeño termómetro y lo deslizo por los labios de ella. –Alice, necesito que tu y Rose preparen un baño con agua tibia, Jasper y Emmett , vayan al pueblo y tráiganme estos medicamentos. –dijo rápidamente, tendiéndole a Jasper una receta médica con algunos medicamentos apuntados.

Ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras, salimos todos disparados. Rose y yo comenzamos a preparar el baño, mientras que oímos un choche arrancar.

-¿Va a sobrevivir, Alice? –preguntó Rosalie tratando de sonar indiferente. No le funcionó.

-Si –una visión llego a mi, donde estaba ella, despierta, pero aun muy débil. –Será cuestión de tiempo…

Esme entró al baño con la chica en brazos, le quitó la chaqueta y la sumergió en el agua, manteniendo su cabeza fuera de esta. Inmediatamente se relajó.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando Jasper y Emmett volvieron. Mantuvimos a la chica en la tina, poco a poco su temperatura iba subiendo, y cuando Carlisle le inyectó los medicamentos, ella notablemente estaba mejor.

Entonces, Esme recayó en algo.

-¿En donde vamos a instalarla? –preguntó Esme - ¡No hay ninguna recamara preparada!

-Esta la de Edward… -dijo Rose- Sin el aquí la recamara viene sobrando…

-Pero hija, no tiene cama… -protesto Esme

-Tiene un enorme y mullido sofá… además, la chica es muy pequeña… cabrá fácil en el.

¡Pero que demonios! El idiota de mi hermano era el único que no tenía una cama en su cuarto (aunque no creo que la necesitara). De acuerdo… ir de compras… y preparar otra habitación. Frente a la recámara de Edward había un cuarto disponible, tendría que remodelarlo por completo… espero que le guste el color rosa…

Sonreí, esto sería muy divertido.

Corrí al closet de Rosalie y saque un pijama gris y una blusa algo holgada.

Me golpee mentalmente. No le volvería a permitir a Rose tener ropa tan… común.

Al entrar al baño Esme y Rosalie ya la habían sacado, ahora secaban delicadamente su cuerpo y su cabello. La vestí y Esme la cargó fácilmente hasta el cuarto de Edward, donde tomó un cobertor del closet y la arropó maternalmente sobre el sofá.

La observe detenidamente. Su piel ya no estaba con ese tono azul de hacia unas horas. Ahora estaba levemente pálida. Unas enormes y oscuras ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos. Y tenía numerosos hematomas en brazos y piernas, uno pequeño en su frente. Pero aun asi era muy bella. Su cabello castaño ondulado caía suavemente por sus hombros hasta por debajo de su pecho. Sus facciones eran muy delicadas, su cuerpo se notaba esbelto aun con esas ropas tan holgadas que llevaba encima. Las ropas de Rosalie y Esme eran muy grandes para ella, mientras que las mías eran muy pequeñas… habría que diseñar todo un guardarropas para ella. Sonreí de nuevo, dando brinquitos. Rosalie se rió de mi, al parecer sabía lo que estaba tramando.

Carlisle seguía en la habitación, monitoreando su frecuencia cardiaca con su oído hipersensible. Su semblante era serio, era muy raro ver a mi padre en ese estado.

-Llámenme si se les ofrece algo… -ofreció Rose, saliendo del cuarto, al mismo tiempo que yo entré.

-Gracias Rosalie. – dijo Carlisle a volumen normal, Rose podía escucharlo de cualquier manera.

Me senté en el suelo, al lado del sofá, con las manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Alice, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Esme

-No, solo intento vigilar su futuro… - respondí, al momento que veía que despertaba, sonreí satisfecha. –Será cuestión detiempo.

Las últimas horas Esme había permanecido de pié en la misma posición al lado del sofá, sin mover un solo músculo. Carlisle tomo asiento en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, yo seguía en lo mío, sin éxito, mientras que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper habían vuelto a la caza, si ella se iba a quedar un tiempo con nosotros, mejor había que tomar precauciones.

-Amor, tienes que tranquilizante –dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba por detrás, dándole un beso en el hombro. –Ella es fuerte, mira a que velocidad se recupera.

-Lo se, pero aún así debió de haber pasado por muchísimas cosas…

-Está por despertar… - anuncié.

Todos observamos, ella abrió suavemente sus ojos color marrón chocolate, desorientados al principio, después confundidos.

-Tranquila… estas a salvo –prometió Carlisle. -Soy doctor, ¿me permites revisarte? –dijo Carlisle mientras alzaba una mano hacia ella.

Entonces, la ultima reacción que esperábamos ver en ella se hizo presente.

-¡N…no! ¡No me toque! ¡Por favor! –imploró, al mismo tiempo que un centenar de lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Te juro que no te haré daño, solo necesito revisarte para saber si estas…

-¡No! ¡Porfavor no me haga daño! –interrumpió ella, se levantó alterada y corrió hacia un rincón de la habitación, tropezando en el intento. Nosotros tres por nuestra parte estábamos sorprendidos por su actitud.

Esme avanzó hacia ella lentamente, hasta para un humano. La chica no despegaba sus ojos de ella. Su mirada seguía aterrorizada.

-Sh…Sh… Tranquila no pasa nada, tranquila . –dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura y la abrazaba suavemente –Carlisle no te hará nada, el te salvo – ante esto la chica la miró confundida – ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica no respondió. Se limitaba a temblar y respirar rápidamente, asustada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –insistió Esme.

-B…Bella… -dudó - c…creo–dijo la chica en un susurro.

-¿Y que fue lo que te pasó? – volvió a preguntar Esme. Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente, los sollozos volvieron a aparecer.

-No… -en ese momento se rompió en mil pedazos- no lo recuerdo -dijo con la voz quebrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, opiniones, cualquier cosa, dejen reviews:)<strong>

**Gracias por leer:)**


	2. Percepciones

**Demasiado pronto traigo este capítulo, disfrútenlo!**

**Twilight no me pertenece, solo la historia es mia.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Percepciones<strong>

.

.

**Bella POV**

Abrí la puerta del auto. Un grito detrás de mi. Cerré los ojos. Salté. Un dolor muy fuerte en mis costillas. Me arrastré. Intente levantarme. Caí al suelo. Alguien siguiéndome. Seguí arrastrándome. Me levanté. Pise un poco de barro. Resbalé. Caí sobre… ¿agua? Unas manos sobre mi cuerpo, quitando mi ropa. Yo luchando. Un golpe en la cabeza. Me dolía mucho en la entrepierna, bastante.

Hace frio… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Abrí mis ojos, observando un tenue rayo de sol entre la copa de los árboles, era hermoso. Escuche con cuidado, podía oír mas agua. Y también sentirla. La sentía debajo de mi cuerpo. Espera… ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¿Y quién soy?

El sol se fue, el clima era frío, el agua también. Intenté levantar un brazo, o una pierna pero no pude… poco a poco mis miembros se fueron entumiendo, hasta llegar un punto donde ya no sentía nada. No podía ver, pero si oler y escuchar.

Podía oler los árboles, creo que estaba en un bosque. Se escuchaban pájaros. Y pisadas…

_Porfavor… porfavor que no me haga daño_ , rogué para mi misma.

Unos brazos fríos me levantaron del agua. Sentí unos dedos fríos sobre mi cabeza, presionaron en un costado causando un dolor punzante. Después unos los mismos dedos contra la piel de mi estómago, me hizo cosquillas.

-Esta muy golpeada… tiene algunos rasguños, pero ella estará bien. –dijo una hermosa masculina. Sonaba como un profesor, con un tono de voz solemne. – Emmett, dame tu chaqueta.

Me envolvieron en algo grande, parecía un cobertor, olía a canela. El profesor me levantó de nuevo y me sostuvo contra su pecho. El olía a… menta. Era como estar en los brazos de una estatua, dura y fría, pero se sentía bien… que extraño.

-¿Esta bien, cariño? –preguntó otra voz, parecía la de una mujer. Al juzgar por su tono supe que estaba preocupada… quizá era mi madre, nadie mas se preocuparía por mi de esa forma que mi madre.

-Esta inconsciente, al parecer lleva unas horas así, pero esta desarrollando hipotermia, y rápido. Hay que llevarla a casa… -dijo el profesor… y sentí literalmente como si estuviera en una especie de montaña rusa, sentí nauseas. ¡Íbamos muy rápido! No oía el motor de un auto, ¿o quizá era un jet?

Abruptamente nos detuvimos. Sentí que el profesor subía algunos escalones, escuche una puerta abrirse, y luego algo suave debajo de mi. De nuevo unas manos frías tocándome.

Pasos marcados, como de un gigante, seguidos de unos ligeros. Alguien corrió y volvió en unos segundos… de acuerdo… me estaba volviendo loca…

-Gracias cariño –dijo el profesor. Otro cobertor sobre mi, el calor de estos hicieron que volviera a sentir de nuevo mis piernas y brazos.

Algo frío en mi boca. ¿Un bolígrafo? ¿Para que quiero yo un bolígrafo en mi boca?

–Alice, necesito que tu y Rose preparen un baño con agua tibia, Jasper y Emmett , vayan al pueblo y tráiganme estos medicamentos. – ¿Alice? ¿Jasper? ¿Emmett? ¿Rose? ¡Que nombres tan anticuados!

Quitaron el bolígrafo de mi boca. Otros brazos me levantaron, se sentían igual, con la misma temperatura, pero esta persona olía diferente, como… ¿almendras?

-Vas a estar bien –prometió mi madre, estoy segura de que ella es mi madre… aunque no puedo recordar como era.

Sus brazos me quitaron el cobertor que olía a canela y me bajaron cuidadosamente. ¡Más agua! Pero esta estaba tibia, me relaje un poco. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en el agua. Un pinchazo en el brazo… otro pinchazo… otro de nuevo… quise gritarles el miedo que tenia por las inyecciones.

-¿En dónde vamos a instalarla? –Preguntó mi madre- ¡No hay ninguna recamara preparada!

-Está la de Edward… -dijo otra voz, femenina, parecía una voz de cantante - Sin el aquí la recamara viene sobrando…

-Pero hija, no tiene cama… -protesto mi madre.

-Tiene un enorme y mullido sofá… además, la chica es muy pequeña… cabrá fácil en el.

Otros brazos me sacaron del agua, me pegué a su pecho, inhalando, olía a manzanas. Algo deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo, quitando el exceso de agua. Algo secando mi cabello. Pasaron una blusa por mi cabeza y brazos, otra prenda pequeña por mis piernas, terminando con lo que parecía ser un pijama. También olía a manzanas.

Sentí los brazos de mi madre levantarme, ¿por qué me cargaba ella? ¡podía lastimarse! Quise protestar de nuevo, pero mi voz no salió. Al final me dejaron sobre algo frío, de cuero, creo… olía deliciosamente a miel… miel y… vainilla… otro cobertor sobre mi con el mismo olor.

El profesor se quedó cerca de mi. La cantante salió.

Han pasado algunas horas, ¿o días?

–Alice, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó mamá.

–No, solo intento vigilar su futuro… – su voz parecía la de una niña. ¿Vigilar mi futuro? ¿De qué rayos hablaba esta chica? –Será cuestión de unas horas.

–Amor, tienes que tranquilizante –dijo el profesor a mi madre, quizá el era mi padre… –Ella es fuerte, mira a que velocidad se recupera.

–Lo se, pero aún así debió de haber pasado por muchísimas cosas…

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza. Intenté recordar. Un auto. Un golpe en la cabeza. Agua. Algo que intentaba tocarme… o algo así. Mi entrepierna seguía doliendo.

-Está por despertar… - dijo la niña.

Moví un dedo, después dos… y abrí los ojos lentamente.

Al principio la luz que llenaba la enorme habitación blanca me encandiló. Observé detenidamente. Había estantes de manera con bastantes discos, un estéreo, libros, una bonita lámpara, una foto, mas libros…

¿Dónde estaba?

–Tranquila… estas a salvo –prometió la voz de mi padre-profesor, le miré fijamente. Tenía unos ojos negros muy bonitos –Soy doctor, ¿me permites revisarte? –dijo el mientras acercaba su mano a mi… tenía el cabello rubio… ¡cabello rubio!

–¡N…no! ¡No me toque! ¡Por favor! –imploré, sentí mis ojos aguosos.

–Te juro que no te haré daño, solo necesito revisarte para saber si estas…

–¡No! ¡Porfavor no me haga daño! – grité. Me levanté para huir de el, pero caí en el intento.

Una hermosa mujer con cabello color caramelo se acercó hacia mi, bastante lento. Yo tenía miedo, pero no de ella, si no del hombre de cabello rubio, no quería que me lastimara _de nuevo_ .

–Sh…Sh… Tranquila no pasa nada, tranquila. –me dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi. ¡Ella era mi madre! Me ofreció sus brazos, envolviéndome en ellos, me sentía mas segura. –Carlisle no te hará nada –dijo indicando con la cabeza al rubio. – El te salvo – ¿enserio? – ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Mi nombre? Sinceramente no lo recordaba. Emily, Martha, Jessy, Estella, Lilly… ninguno encajaba, entonces recordé…

.

_Un auto. Iba muy rápido. Abrí la puerta. Cerré los ojos._

– _¡Detente Bella! ¡No saltes! ¡Isabella!_

_.  
><em>

El recuerdo me hizo temblar… no sabía lo que significaba, pero estaba segura de que no era nada bueno.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –insistió mi madre.

–B…Bella… – era Bella ¿no? – c…creo– dije un tanto confundida.

–¿Y que fue lo que te pasó? – me preguntó.

Sentí mis ojos húmedos de nuevo. Hice un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar algo… nada, nada, nada ¡NADA! Me sentí frustrada.

–No… –mi voz se quebró– no lo recuerdo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Obviamente la historia no avanzo mucho que digamos. Pero ahora desde el punto de vista de Bella podemos ver que demonios pasa jajaja.**

**Una aclaración, Bella se refiere a los Cullen de diferentes maneras (Carlisle como profesor, Esme como su madre, Rosalie como una cantante, Emmett como un gigante, Alice como una niña) pero lo hace de esta manera porque es como los percibe, de ahí el nombre del capítulo. También tienen diferentes olores, intente hacer que encajaran con ellos.**

**Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews :)**


	3. Los Cullen

**Aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo (algo largo :S) **

**Gracias por sus reviews y sus inbox :)**

**Para que entiendan mejor las descripciones, en mi perfil se encuentran las imagenes.**

**Disfrútenlo mucho:D**

**...**

**Twilight no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Los Cullen<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

**...  
><strong>

–No… –mi voz se quebró– no lo recuerdo …

–Tranquila, tranquila no hay problema… no te obligaremos a recordarlo – prometió .

–¿T… tu eres mi madre?–pregunté esperanzada, mirándola a los ojos. Solo se limitó a sonreírme tiernamente.

–No querida – respondió. Sentí el maldito rubor hacerse presente en mi rostro. –No pasa nada, vamos, levántate –dijo sosteniendo casi todo mi peso. Me apoyé en ella. El rubio y una chica pequeña me miraban.

–Bella, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen –dijo el rubio. Le miré apenada, después de mi reacción ahora debía de pensar que yo estaba loca. –Ella es mi esposa Esme–señalo a la mujer que aun me sostenía. –Y ella es Alice –la chica sonrió – es una de mis hijas.

Los tres poseían una piel pálida, ojos negros y grandes ojeras intensas color malva. Alice me miraba fijamente. Era un poco más baja que yo, tendría mi edad más o menos. Su cabello era corto, en puntas hacia arriba. Su rostro era fino y delicado, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Parecía una hadita, o una pequeña duendecilla. Era bellísima. Carlisle era muy apuesto, parecía un modelo de perfume, de ropa, de zapatos, de trajes de etiqueta ¡de todo! Esme me recordaba a las actrices del cine mudo, su cara en forma de corazón y su peinado en rizos abiertos.

Mi estómago gruñó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré al suelo apenada.

–Oh Bella, tienes hambre… Alice, ¿puedes ir a comprar algunos víveres?–preguntó Esme.

–Claro Esme– dijo Alice. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Su cabello olía a lilas. –No sabes el gusto que me da el saber que ya estas mejor –me susurró, para después dedicarme una sonrisa y salir de la habitación.

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron miradas que no supe interpretar. Las piernas me flaqueaban, y sinceramente me sentía bastante cansada.

–¿P…puedo descansar un poco?– pregunté. Aun me encontraba de pié.

–Perdona cielo –se disculpo Esme, al momento que me dejaba en el sillón de nuevo y me arropaba. –Duerme todo lo que quieras, cuando despiertes te llamaré para que bajes a comer. –dijo acariciando mi cabello. Salió de la habitación.

Carlisle se quedo parado frente a mi. Podía ver en su mirada que no sabía que decir, quizá por temor a mi reacción.

-Carlisle –comencé – No se que habría hecho sin ti… gracias – quite las sabanas de mi cuerpo y me levanté con dificultad. El estaba sorprendido, creo. Dos o tres pasos después me encontraba con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Titubeo, pero al final sentí un par de brazos en la espalda, acariciándome suavemente.

-De nada Bella, de nada– dijo, creo que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Había pasado un rato desde que Carlisle salió de la recámara. Miré el reloj encima de una de las repisas.

03:42 p.m.

Imágenes al azar llegaban a mi mente, no eran muy claras.

Una lágrima salió de mi ojo, la limpié con el cobertor. Los Cullen eran muy buenos conmigo. No sabía de qué manera les agradecería. Me acomodé sobre la almohada y una punzada de dolor llego a mí.

La cabeza me dolía en el costado izquierdo.

_Corría lo más rápido que podía. Caí sobre una roca. La cabeza me dolía._

Y pensándolo bien, también la entrepierna me dolía un poco, era incomodo.

_Un hombre. Cabello rubio. Ojos rojos._

Miré mis brazos, llenos de moretes y rasguños, me horroricé. Mis piernas estaban en el mismo estado.

_Me tocaba incansablemente. Susurro algo en mi oído._

Me estremecí. Los recuerdos eran demasiado vívidos, pero incompletos.

_Una mujer, con una hermosa sonrisa y cabello corto. Abrazándome. Diciendo que me amaba._

-Mamá… -murmuré, quedándome profundamente dormida.

...

**Alice POV**

Su estómago pidió algo de comida. Había olvidado que los humanos comían mas que nosotros. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. ¡Ouch! Mi garganta quemaba, aunque sabía que era la sed de tres, no solo la mía.

–Oh Bella, tienes hambre… Alice, ¿puedes ir a comprar algunos víveres?–preguntó mi madre.

–Claro Esme– dijo Alice. Algo en mí me hizo acercarme a ella, creí que se asustaría por tanta proximidad, pero ella no se alejo, pase los brazos por sus hombros. –No sabes el gusto que me da el saber que ya estas mejor –y dicho esto, salí de la habitación. Tome las llaves de mi Porche y me dirigí a Seattle.

_Compras compras_… canturree en mi mente.

Dos horas después me encontraba en el centro comercial, llevaba unas pocas bolsas, unas quince aproximadamente. Suspiré satisfecha, las ropas que había comprado para Bella eran muy lindas mas sin embargo eran _pocas_.

Puse las compras en la cajuela, a velocidad normal camine hacia mi lugar. En cuanto cerré la puerta tomé una bocanada de aire. No había respirado desde antes que entrara al centro comercial. Ni siquiera habíamos empezado a cazar cuando encontramos a Bella. Mi reflejo en el retrovisor tenía ojos negros. Suspiré frustrada, me gustaban más mis ojos ámbar.

Me detuve en Walmart. Tomé el carrito de las compras y… ¡espera! ¿Qué se supone que comen los humanos? Mordí mi labio inferior, saque el teléfono celular y teclee rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes, habla Carlisle Cullen. –dijo mi padre.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! –dije, desesperada.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ansioso.

-¿Qué es lo que come Bella?- pregunté inocentemente. Carlisle rió. Fruncí el ceño.

-Solo compra lo necesario Alice, como frutas y verduras, cereal, leche, huevos, carne y pescado, no es tan difícil -dijo despreocupado.

-De acuerdo… vuelvo en una hora. –colgué el teléfono. De verdad esto sería difícil.

-Amiga, estas obstruyendo el pasillo –dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me giré y el quedó deslumbrado. Tendía más o menos mi edad biológica.

-Perdona- dije moviendo el carrito, de pronto una idea vino a mi mente. –_Amigo _–dije recalcando la palabra, el tragó saliva ruidosamente - ¿quieres ganarte cien dólares? –los ojos del joven brillaron. Sonreí satisfecha.

…

Aparqué frente a casa. Esme abrió la puerta, acercándose al auto a velocidad vampírica. Levantó una ceja en cuanto vio la ropa, pero no dijo nada. Entre las dos metimos en cinco segundos (literalmente) todas las compras. Esme guardo todo en las alacenas de la cocina y el refrigerador (que hasta el día de hoy había permanecido vacio).

Una visión. Dentro de dos minutos Carlisle me pedía que fuera a su despacho.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? –preguntó Esme, al haber notado mi mirada perdida.

-Carlisle me llama, ahora vuelvo. -Subí las escaleras y toqué la puerta. Podía oír a Carlisle caminando de un lado a otro, nervioso. –Carlisle, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante Alice- abrí la puerta. El ya se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito saber a qué hora llegan tus hermanos, ¿puedes ver algo?-preguntó.

Presté más atención. Por fin pude verlos.

-Llegarán en menos de una hora… -dije contenta, ansiaba por ver a Jass. – ¿Algo más?

-¿Cómo fueron las compras? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, le pagué a un chico, en menos de treinta minutos ya tenía la despensa completa y sin hacer ni un esfuerzo –dije sonriendo. Carlisle se sacudió en su lugar.-Además –agregué- compre un poco de ropa para Bella, no puede seguir usando esas ropas horribles para siempre.

-Bien… -dijo, distraído. Algo no andaba bien.

-No me llamaste para eso… -no era una pregunta.

-No Alice… es Bella –dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Tiene un golpe muy fuerte en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, temo que eso es lo que le ha provocado amnesia. Además, tiene bastantes hematomas y rasguños… y lo peor de todo es que _no son humanos._

-¿Qué? –jadee sorprendida. – ¿Cómo es posible eso? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo es que esta viva?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero esperaremos a que el tiempo nos de las respuestas que necesitamos –dijo, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la ventana, el sol (o lo poco que se veía de el) se empezaba a ocultar tras las montañas. – Lo peor de todo es que… creo que abusaron de ella –su mirada era triste. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿La… revisaste?-dije en apenas un hilo de voz.

-No hija, solo revise heridas superficiales, pero lo que me inquieta es que cuando despertó quizá pensó que yo era otra persona, ella me pidió _que no le hiciera daño_…

-Carlisle, debes llevarla al hospital –dije casi ordenándoselo.

-Mañana a primera hora –prometió. -Espero que hayas traído ropa decente para ella.

-Define "decente" –dije, provocándole una sonrisa.

…

**Bella POV**

…

Abrí los ojos. Al principio me sentí desorientada, entonces caí en la cuenta.

Estaba en casa de los Cullen, y yo no sabía ni quien demonios era.

Me levanté del sofá. Me puse unas pantuflas que encontré en el piso y empecé a caminar por la habitación. Dos de las paredes eran paneles de vidrio, que daban una hermosa vista al bosque. El cielo estaba hermoso. Estaba el crepúsculo en todo su esplendor. Respire hondo, toda la recámara olía delicioso. A miel…

Pasé por un espejo, y me acerqué a él aturdida. Me reconocía, sin duda alguna. Mi piel era muy blanca, casi traslucida. Mis ojos eran marrón chocolate, unas grandes ojeras los adornaban. Mi cabello era largo y un poco ondulado, por debajo del busto. Noté un morete plasmado en mi frente. Sin embargo, la imagen que vi en el espejo me agradó, me sentí más cómoda.

Al lado del sofá habían bastantes libros, pude leer algunos títulos… Cumbres borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio y otro de un tal Allan Poe, no se porque, pero me sonaba conocido. Miré hacia las repisas. Quien fuese el dueño de la recamara tenía un gusto enorme por la música. ¡Había cientos de discos! 40's, 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, 90's, jazz, blues, pop, rock, clásicos, todo organizado por año, género y orden alfabético. Justo donde terminaban los discos se encontraba una fotografía con un lindo marco dorado, lo tomé entre mis manos.

Eran los Cullen. Carlisle, Esme y Alice estaban ahí, pero había otros tres que no conocía. Un par de rubios despampanantes y un chico de cabello negro, muy alto(bastante alto, ¡muy grande!) y con mirada juguetona. Su belleza dolía.

–¡Toc toc!–gritó Alice.

Me giré asustada, la foto de escapó de mis manos y fue a dar al piso. El vidrio se rompió.

–¡Dios mío! Perdona perdona, n…no quise… yo no quería… -tartamudee. Ella sonrió.

-Está bien Bella- me tranquilizo Alice – Es solo una fotografía, el vidrio se puede remplazar.

–De cualquier manera… el cuarto ni siquiera es mío y yo rompiendo todo…

-¡Bella! –Interrumpió –Es algo material, no pasa nada, además la fotografía esta a salvo, eso es lo que importa ¿no? –dijo mientras sacaba la foto del marco sin vidrio. –El es mi hermano Emmett –dijo señalando al chico enorme –Ella es su novia y mi prima, Rosalie, y el es su hermano Jasper, mi novio.

-¿Tu novio es tu primo?-pregunté sorprendida.

-¡No Bella! Somos adoptados. Emmett, Edward y yo. Rosalie y Jasper son sobrinos de Esme, pero crecimos juntos. Ellos también son adoptados.

-¿Quién es _Edward_? –pregunté.

-Es mi hermano mayor, el de en medio aquí con los Cullen. No sale en la foto porque el la tomó. Ahora se encuentra en casa de nuestros primos en Denalí. –su cara de torno en una mueca triste - Lleva medio año viviendo allá, mas o menos.

-Le hechas de menos, ¿cierto?

-¡No te imaginas cuanto! –suspiró teatralmente. –De cualquier manera, volverá pronto – dijo. Su cara retomó ese gesto feliz. –En fin, ya que estas despierta y por lo visto ya puedes mantenerte en pié puedes bajar a cenar, Esme me envió por ti. –caminó hacia la puerta, parecía que iba danzando, como una pequeña bailarina. –¿Vienes?

-Seguro… -y la seguí.

Al salir de la habitación caminamos por un pequeño pasillo. Alice me tomo por la cintura, sujetando mi peso.

-Alice, no quiero incomodarte… puedo caminar s…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso, porque sabes que no puedes! Bella, entiende que te queremos ayudar, déjanos hacerlo, porfavor. –imploró mirándome a los ojos. Suspiré derrotada.

Bajamos por las escaleras y pasamos por la sala. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, Alice contuvo una risita. La casa era enorme. Muy hermosa en realidad. Después por otro pasillo llegamos hasta la cocina. Alice me llevo hasta una barra lateral en la cocina, con bancos altos. Esme se encontraba frente a la estufa, y lo que fuera que estaba preparando olía muy bien.

-Espero que te guste Bella. No suelo cocinar –dijo un tanto apenada, colocando un plato de huevos refritos frente a mi, con sus cubiertos y un vaso de jugo.

-Huele muy bien –admití. Ella sonrió. –Por cierto, tu casa es muy hermosa, bueno… no es que recuerde otra, pero esta sin duda lo es. –dije empezando a comer.

-Gracias Bella –dijo con una sonrisa perfecta. –Yo misma la decoré, y también lo haré con tu habitación.

-M…¿mi que? –lo que estaba masticando se me atoro. Tosí un poco.

-Tu habitación Bella –dijo Alice, sentándose en el banco que estaba junto al mío. –Esa recamara es de Edward, y cuando vuelva querrá su recamara de regreso, casi todo el tiempo se la pasa encerrado ahí.

-O en el piano –dijo Esme, recogiendo lo que había ensuciado.

-¿Toca el piano? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Precioso, además es muy buen compositor, el hizo una canción para Carlisle y para mi hace unos años, tiene bastantes composiciones, es muy buen músico. –dijo orgullosa. -¿Te gustaría comer algo más?-preguntó amablemente.

-No, gracias, ha sido muy amable de tu parte. –dije ruborizada.

En ese momento se escucharon algunas voces provenientes de la entrada principal. La puerta de cristal se abrió. Un par de rubios y un pelinegro entraron. La rubia tenía el cabello ondulado, hasta la cintura. Su rostro era la perfección encarnada. El otro rubio también era muy apuesto, era corpulento, con facciones bien definidas. El otro era prácticamente un gigante. Medía como 1.90 metros, su mirada era juguetona.

-¡Jasper! –gritó Alice emocionada, corrió hacia el (bastante rápido) y tomo su mano. – ¡Tardaron demasiado!

-Fue culpa de Emmett. –dijo el rubio, luego pareció que le murmuró algo a Alice, ella rió.

-Chicos, vengan aquí porfavor –dijo Esme, los cuatro se acercaron. –Bella, te presento al resto de la familia. El es mi otro hijo, Emmett. Y mis sobrinos, Jasper y Rosalie. Hijos, ella es Bella.

Los tres tenían unos hermosos ojos color ámbar muy poco comunes. Les regalé una sonrisa tímida. El grandote soltó la mano de la rubia y se encaminó hacia mí.

-¡Bella! ¡Por fin despertaste dormilona! –dijo despeinando violentamente mi cabello. Sentí que se esponjó de una manera horrible.

-¡Emmett!- le reprendió Rosalie. Se acercó y comenzó a alisarlo

-Amor, solo juego con ella-respondió inocentemente.

-Bella, un placer conocerte, que bueno que ya has despertado –dijo Rosalie abrazándome. Pude sentir que era bienvenida.

-Gracias…

-Un gusto Bella –dijo Jasper ofreciéndome su mano. Desprendía un olor a jazmín. Su tacto era muy frío. En realidad todos tenían una temperatura muy baja.

-Jasper, estas helado… -dije, el se movió incomodo.

-Hace frio afuera –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bella- dijo Alice- he comprado algo de ropa para ti, ven, ¡tienes que probártela! –tomó mi mano y literalmente me estaba arrastrando hacia las escaleras. No podía creer que algo tan pequeño tuviera tanta fuerza.

-Alice, no podría aceptarla… ya han hecho bastante por mi.

-Bella, no es gran cosa… además lo único que tienes es esa pijama horrible, -dijo señalando mis ropas. Me enoje, por alguna razón me encantaban. –Te compre vestidos, blusas, jeans, pijamas nuevas, zapatos… ¡no puedo esperar! –en realidad estaba entusiasta. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Esme se rieron de mi expresión.

De pronto el teléfono sonó. Esme contestó.

-Casa de la familia Cullen… - pasaron dos segundos, de pronto todos estaban extasiados. –¡Edward! ¡Hijo, me has tenido tan preocupada! ¿Cómo estás? –su mirada era ansiosa. –Oh, ya veo… si, si hijo todos estamos bien. Tu padre está en su estudio y tus hermanos acaban de regresar de excursión… oh, entiendo, ¿cuándo vienes?... pero hijo… de acuerdo, de acuerdo… si, tenemos visita… -¿Cómo lo supo? –No… no la conoces, pero en cuanto vengas tendré el gusto de presentártela –dijo lanzando una mirada en mi dirección. –Si claro… cuídate mucho y salúdame a Carmen y Eleazar de mi parte…. Te amo… -y colgó. Su cara era una mueca triste.

Para mi sorpresa, nadie preguntó por él.

…

El resto de la tarde Alice me había rogado que me probara la ropa, me excuse en que estaba bastante cansada, aunque era cierto. Esme se retiró a su recámara, pidiendo… o más bien _exigiendo_ que no rompieran nada en su ausencia.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la sala. Jasper y Emmett jugaban videojuegos, mientras que Rosalie, Alice y yo conversábamos. Me contaban anécdotas bastante graciosas. Rosalie era muy amable, se la pasaba elogiando mi cabello, o la forma en que me sonrojaba. Emmett era bastante bromista e inmediatamente comencé a relacionarme con él, me caía de maravillas. Jasper era más tranquilo, compartíamos miradas cordiales y cuando lo miraba me sentía inexplicablemente más tranquila. Alice ni se diga, prácticamente ya éramos amigas.

Sinceramente… no me pudo haber tocado mejor familia que los Cullen…

* * *

><p><strong>Tranquilas! Ya llegara Edward:)<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Gracias por leer.  
><strong>


	4. Hospital

**Chicas, gracias por todos su reviews, me da mucho gusto ver que la historia es de su agrado.**

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo cuatro, que lo disfruten:)**

**Twilight no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Hospital<strong>

**Bella POV**

..._  
><em>

_-¿Por qué huías? _

_-Suéltame, porfavor –imploré._

_-Sigue suplicando, esto lo hará más divertido… -dijo él, quitando la ultima prenda de mi cuerpo._

_-¡Déjame ir! ¡Te lo ruego!-grité con todas mis fuerzas._

-¡Bella! ¡Bella porfavor! ¡Despierta! –ordenó una voz aguda.

Abrí los ojos torpemente. Alice se hallaba en cuclillas junto a mí en el sofá de Edward con ojos preocupados, los demás permanecieron en el marco de la puerta (si, todos). Una capa de sudor cubría mi frente. Respiraba agitada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?– preguntó Carlisle, acercándose a mí.

-¡Bella, tus gritos se escuchaban hasta el patio! –Alice en realidad se encontraba conmocionada.

-Fue un sueño… solo fue un sueño –dije para mí misma, las lagrimas asomaban por mis ojos. Me hice un ovillo en el sofá.

-¿Pero te encuentras bien? –Carlisle estaba ansioso.

-Si –dije tomando una bocanada de aire. –Gracias… lamento haberlos asustado de esa manera –mi mirada se dirigió al marco de la puerta –a todos, de hecho.

-Jasper, porfavor –dijo Alice. No entendí muy bien la razón por la que llamó a su novio.

Jasper se acercó a mí y acarició el torso de mi mano.

–Todo está bien – el dolor se fue –tranquila, ya pasó –la desesperación, junto con el miedo también.–-¿Mejor? –preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunté sorprendida. Ya no lloraba, mi respiración era normal.

–Es… psicología Bella… –dijo él.

– ¿Psicología?... pero…

–Nos pegaste un buen susto a todos manzanita –interrumpió Emmett, recordándome el apodo que me había ganado ayer a pulso, en honor a mi rubor.

–Lo siento –dije apenada.

-¡Y haya va! –dijo Emmett teatralmente. Todos reímos.

–Familia, tengo que hablar a solas con Bella, ¿nos permiten? –dijo Carlisle. Todos obedecieron. Alice me dedico una última mirada preocupada antes de salir de la habitación. Me senté en el sillón e intente peinar mi cabello. Carlisle me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Pasa algo Carlisle? –pregunté confundida.

–Es lo que estaba a punto de preguntarte Bella, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó, alzando una ceja. Su mirada era tensa.

–No sé a qué te refieres. –respondí honestamente.

–Bella, te encontramos en medio del bosque, sin ropa, con moretes y rasguños… ¿se me olvida alguna otra cosa? –Bajé la cara, incomoda. El relajó su mirada y se agachó a mi altura. –Disculpa mi dureza Bella, pero todo este asunto me tiene bastante alterado. Las condiciones en las que te encontramos obviamente no son buenas, además de que estabas desarrollando hipotermia tenias el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Por lo que veo mejoraste notablemente, pero necesito tu aprobación.

–¿Mi aprobación? ¿Para qué?

–Quiero llevarte al hospital donde trabajo, para sacarte unas radiografías. Me preocupa el golpe en tu cabeza –al decir esto, automáticamente lleve una mano a mi cuero cabelludo, aun dolía. –Y además… pienso… pensamos… –rectificó –que quizá abusaron de ti… –dijo franco.

Mi mente no podía soportar esto. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía encajaban a la perfección con lo que acababa de escuchar. El hombre rubio, mi dolor en la entrepierna…

Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos.

–Bella, tranquilízate porfavor, todo va a estar bien. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti siempre. Te lo prometo… te lo juro –dijo solemne, tomando una de mis manos.

–Esto es más de lo que merezco Carlisle –dije con la voz apagada.

–Esto es lo que mereces Bella, y mucho mas –le miré a los ojos. Sabía que él decía la verdad. Pero…

–¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos? –dije, examinándolo minuciosamente. El se levantó incomodo. Luego su expresión cambio por una máscara tranquila.

–Nada Bella, ¿por qué dices eso? –parecía tranquilo.

–Están diferentes… ayer eran negros. – el día de hoy relucían como el más brillante oro.

–Bella –rió – mis ojos siempre han sido dorados. –sus palabras eran seguras, pero yo sabía lo que había visto.

–No es cierto, juro que…

–Bella, ¿ves porque me preocupa el golpe en tu cabeza? –dijo negando con la cabeza– Le diré a Alice que te ayude a vestirte. Saldremos al hospital en cuanto desayunes. –dicho esto depositó un beso en mis cabellos y salió de la habitación.

Me tumbé de nuevo en el sillón, frustrada. Si bien sabía que mi memoria no era perfecta (y menos en estos momentos) yo aun podía recordar perfectamente los ojos negros en Carlisle.

Enterré mi cara en el sillón e inspiré profundamente. Por alguna razón ese olor a miel siempre lograba tranquilizarme.

– ¿Bella? –dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

–Pasa Alice –Dije enderezándome de nuevo.

–Bella, me encomendaron una tarea de suma importancia. –Levanté una ceja, no sabía de lo que hablaba. –Yo te vestiré –dijo dando saltitos. Gemí frustrada. –Vamos vamos –dijo ignorándome.

Me levanté del sofá y entramos a la recámara de en frente. Se encontraba a unos tres metros de la recámara de Edward, cruzando el pasillo. La habitación era color blanco, ni un mueble en su interior. Pegado a la pared solo estaba un closet "aparentemente" pequeño… y digo aparentemente porque en cuanto Alice abrió las puertas, dejó entrever un enorme cuarto lleno de perchas y repisas. La mayoría (para mi suerte) estaban vacías.

–Terminaré de llenarlo después. Por ahora nos limitaremos con lo poco que tenemos hasta ahora. –y si, por "poco" se refería a la tercera parte del closet que estaba lleno. –Vamos Bella, escoge algo. Te recomiendo el vestido azul con encaje… ¡oh, oh! También puede ser la falda de manta, con la blusa turquesa con piedras… –sus ojos brillaron, extasiados– en fin, la ducha esta por esa puerta y las toallas están aquí. –dijo señalando un cajón. –Te espero afuera. –dijo cerrando la puerta.

Inspire profundamente. Había demasiada ropa. Me dispuse a ignorarla, tomé una toalla y me encaminé hacia el baño.

El agua caliente relajó todos mis músculos. La porquería que estaba hecha mi cabello desapareció con un shampoo con olor a fresa. Me gustaba, por alguna razón me parecía familiar. No me tomó más de diez minutos terminar de ducharme.

Me dirigí al closet. Tome un par de ropa interior color piel (ignorando la lencería de seda increíblemente transparente de Victoria Secret), tomé un par de jeans y una blusa celeste de manga larga y cuello en V. Me puse un par de zapatillas deportivas y por ultimo una chaqueta gris de cierre con gorro. Me sentía cómoda. Me sentía yo. Sequé mi cabello fuertemente, arrojé la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras. Todos me esperaban contentos, bueno… no todos…

– ¡Isabella! ¿Qué has hecho? –dijo horrorizada.

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? –pregunté inocentemente. Toqué el último escalón.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Que pasa! –gritó – ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

– Una blusa, un par de jeans, una chaqueta… ¿eso que tiene que ver?

–Alice, deja en paz a Bella –dijo Carlisle tranquilamente, por alguna razón creía que ya estaba acostumbrado a decir aquella frase, le miré agradecida. – Ven Bella, Esme ha preparado algo delicioso para ti.

Me acerqué a la cocina. El olor era dulce.

– ¿Hotcakes?– adiviné. Esme sonrió. Me senté en mi lugar.

– Espero que te gusten –dijo sirviéndome un plato de hotcakes con miel de maple y un vaso de leche.

Miré a los Cullen, sentados en la sala viendo el noticiero. Alice (aun enojada) acurrucada en el pecho de Jasper, él tenía un brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros, y Rosalie sobre las piernas de Emmett, que jugaba con su cabello rubio. Carlisle en un sillón individual, leía el periódico.

– ¿No comerán?–pregunté.

–Ellos ya han comido desde antes que te levantaras. –dijo Esme señalando la montaña de platos sucios.

– Oh, de acuerdo…

Comí el resto de mi desayuno. Miré el reloj, marcaban las 10:35 de la mañana.

– ¿Has terminado Bella?–preguntó Carlisle, tomando su maletín en una mano y la bata en el brazo.

–Si, el desayuno ha estado delicioso, gracias Esme –dije rodeando la barra y abrazándola. –Nos vemos en un rato –me despedí de los demás.

–Vamos Bella –dijo Carlisle, abriéndome la puerta de la entrada como todo un caballero.

El camino al hospital transcurrió rápido. Carlisle me había contado algunas cosas sobre la familia. Que Alice compraba la ropa de todos en la casa y que cada día ella escogía el conjunto adecuado para cada uno de ellos. Que Jasper y Emmett gustaban de pelear en el jardín, y que Esme siempre entraba en pánico por ello. También me conto que Rosalie y Emmett pronto se casarían y que eventualmente estaba invitada a la boda.

Al llegar al hospital Carlisle abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar. Caminamos hacia el elevador del estacionamiento subterráneo.

–¿Qué me harán? –pregunté un tanto nerviosa.

–Algo rutinario. Te pesarán y te medirán, exámenes de glucosa, análisis de sangre… –comencé a toser violentamente. Carlisle se detuvo y comenzó a palmear mi espalda suavemente. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Me he atragantado con mi propia saliva –dije, el se mofó de mi. –Y… con análisis de sangre… te refieres a… ¿agujas?–sentí que las manos me sudaban.

–Tranquila Bella, solo es un pinchazo. –dijo él. Caminamos de nuevo

–Soy B+ –dije, el se detuvo de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?–inquirió.

Buena pregunta…

–No lo sé… ¿es normal? …¿Recordar cosas al azar?–pregunté. El frunció el ceño.

–Supongo que si… pero aun no estamos seguros.

El elevador se abrió. Pasamos por una pequeña recepción donde se encontraba una mujer excesivamente maquillada.

–Buenos días Doctor Cullen –dijo coquetamente.

–Buenos días Ruth, –dijo él, ignorando la forma en que la chica se le insinuaba, pero igualmente amable – ¿Han dejado algún recado para mí?

–Su hijo, el menor, ha llamado temprano. Me dijo que en cuanto llegara le devolviera la llamada a su celular.

–De acuerdo, muchas gracias –dijo Carlisle pensativo. La mujer me miró confundida.

– ¿Viene con usted? –pregunto recelosa.

– Si. Con su permiso Ruth – se despidió Carlisle. Su voz, aunque cortante era amable.

Pasamos un par de puertas hasta que entramos al consultorio de Carlisle. Era bastante lindo.

–Hora de comenzar, Bella – dijo sacando su estetoscopio.

La siguiente hora pasó bastante lenta. Me pesaron y midieron. Resulta que medía 1.65 mts y pesaba 45 kilogramos. Carlisle argumentó que tenía que subir de peso, y que 50 kilogramos estaban bastante bien para mí. El examen de glucosa salió normal. También mis pulmones estaban en buen estado. Cuando llegó la hora de los análisis de sangre una enfermera robusta se acerco con una enorme inyección. Carlisle me ofreció su mano, la apreté tan fuerte que no entendí porque no se había quejado. Efectivamente, mi sangre era B+. Mis glóbulos rojos estaban bien, mis defensas estaban un poco bajas pero la enfermera me dijo que eso se podría arreglar comiendo de manera adecuada. La radiografía de mi cráneo dejaba ver una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, pero un amigo neurólogo de Carlisle le dijo que mi amnesia era provocada por ese golpe tan fuerte, y que el tiempo diría si recuperaba la memoria.

...

–Ponte esto –dijo la enfermera en tono amable, ofreciéndome una bata ligera. –El baño esta por ahí –dijo señalando.

Estúpida bata… era demasiado liviana y el aire se colaba por todas partes… salí a regañadientes del baño. Carlisle me esperaba en la puerta. Salimos del consultorio y entramos a otro que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Dentro estaba una mujer bastante joven detrás de un escritorio. Era muy bonita, de cabello corto y rubio, sus ojos eran azules. Tenía no más de treinta años.

–Bella, ella es mi colega, la doctora Danielle Richards –dijo Carlisle.

–Un placer Bella –dijo la doctora, estrechando su mano. La tomé tímidamente. –Bueno, hora de la revisión. Carlisle, hora de irte –dijo empujándolo por la espalda hacia la puerta.

–De acuerdo, me voy –dijo con una sonrisa. –Bella, si necesitas algo solo llámame –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

– Luces nerviosa –dijo la doctora.

– Lo estoy –expliqué – Pero Carlisle está siendo bastante amable… eso me pone más tranquila.

– El está bastante preocupado por ti Isabella…

– Bella –corregí. Carlisle... sonreí. Me sentía halagada de que el y todos los Cullen se preocuparan por mi.

– Bella –dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Hora de la revisión, pon las piernas sobre los estribos por favor.

Pasé saliva ruidosamente.

…

**Carlisle POV**

Todo en la casa estaba mejor. Mientras Bella dormía Esme, Alice, Jasper y yo salimos de caza. Jasper quiso ir de nuevo para saciar su sed. Tomó tanta sangre que ahora extrañamente tenía un color rosado en las mejillas y los ojos mas amarillos que dorados. Al entrar a la casa el respiró profundamente, y aunque sé que le incomodó el olor de Bella él ya no tenía sed. No quería lastimarla… inclusive hasta le había tomado cariño.

Antes de que Bella despertara había hablado con Danielle, la ginecóloga del hospital. Le informe lo que había pasado y mis sospechas sobre Bella. Ella accedió amablemente a hacerle una revisión para cerciorarse de que no la habían lastimado de la manera que yo tanto temía.

Para la hora del desayuno Rose y Esme ensusiaron algunos platos con restos de hotcakes y miel de maple para que Bella no sospechara nada. Emmett hizo cara de asco con el olor de la miel. Por ahora me preocupaba que Bella supiera sobre mis ojos... ella me sorprendía, no era una humana comun y corriente, si no que era bastante observadora... había que tener mas cuidado con ella.

Dejé a Bella en el consultorio de Danielle y me encaminé hacia mi oficina. Me senté en mi silla, descolgué el teléfono y marque rápidamente.

– _¿Diga?_–dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

–Edward, hijo, recibí tu recado. ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunté alregremente.

–_Bastante bien, salí de caza ayer en la noche. Ahora me encuentro en el bosque, no soporto ni un minuto más estar cerca de Tanya_ –dijo frustrado, solté una risotada– _Si, ríete… no hay problema..._

–Hijo, tú fuiste el que elegiste irte con tus primos, supongo que te ha servido de algo, ¿no?

–_Claro que me ha servido. Mejoré bastante mis habilidades para cazar. Puedo correr un poco más rápido y mi olfato es más sensible._ –dijo orgulloso.

–Me da gusto por ti Edward –dije sincero.

–_Además, tengo una sorpresa _–pude imaginarlo sonriendo.

– ¿De qué sorpresa hablas?–dije curioso.

– _Ya lo verás, cuando vaya a casa te lo explicaré todo, te va a encantar… _–de pronto se escucharon unos pasos cerca de Edward –_Carlisle, tengo que colgar, aquí no hay mucha privacidad que digamos… _

–Espera hijo, ¿Cuándo vuelves? Todos te extrañamos…

–_Pronto…_ -escuche una risa femenina –_bastante pronto… ¡alejate Tanya!...Lo siento padre, tengo que colgar. _

La línea se cortó. Me reí del pobre de mi hijo, supongo que el vivir con Tanya no hacía su estadía en Denalí muy comoda que digamos...

Tocaron mi puerta. Olfatee, era Danielle, su perfume de rosas la delataba.

–Adelante –dije. Ella entró con una expresión tranquila. – ¿Cómo esta Bella? –pregunté levantándome de mi asiento e inclinándome sobre el escritorio.

– Primero cálmate, y toma asiento… te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir…

Los dos nos sentamos. Yo tenso, y ella recargada en su silla, bastante despreocupada. Tomé una pluma que estaba frente a mí y comencé a jugar con ella nerviosamente.

–Carlisle, la han lastimado bastante… –la pluma se doblo como si fuera plastilina. Ella no se dio cuenta. – Pero debo decirte que es mejor de lo que esperaba… no ha habido violación. –dijo ella, sonriendo.

– ¿Y se supone que me ha de gustar esa noticia? ¿Qué no la han lastimado lo suficiente? –pregunté alterado, alzando un poco la voz. Me levanté de mi asiento.

–¡Aún no termino! –dijo ella levantando un dedo en mi direccio, indicando que me sentara de nuevo. Suspire pesadamente– No la han violado… pero si lo intentaron, está muy lastimada, parece que solo la tocaron exteriormente. Pero no hay lesiones en el cuello del útero ni nada por el estilo… ella aun es virgen… así que no debes preocuparte por nada –dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? ¡Si han intentado abusar de…!

–Pudo haber sido peor… –me calló– Ella está bien, las lesiones externas sanarán en una semana aproximadamente y todo volverá a ser normal.

_Eso espero…_

…

**Bella POV**

Lo peor ya había pasado. La doctora me dijo que la razón por la que me dolía en la entrepierna era porque alguien me había lastimado. Asentí tontamente, por lo menos no había sido peor...

Ya me había terminado de cambiar de ropa y me dirigí hacia la puerta, que se abrió antes de que yo pudiera tocarla.

–Pasa Bella, Carlisle te espera. –dijo Danielle amablemente haciendose a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar.

–Gracias doctora, por todo…

–No ha sido nada Isabella –su blanca sonrisa centelleaba.

Caminé hacia el consultorio de Carlisle. Cuando vi al final del pasillo a un policía recargado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

Era alto y delgado. Cabello negro y ondulado, y tenía bigote. Lucía cansado. No sé porque, pero me era familiar…

– ¿Qué ocurre Bella? –dijo Carlisle a mis espaldas. Me giré a verlo, ya llevaba su bata en el brazo y el maletín en la otra, listo para irnos a casa.

–Ese hombre… –dije señalándolo – ¿Quién es?

–Es el jefe Swan, el sheriff del pueblo… –Swan…– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo ladeando la cabeza un poco, como un niño pequeño.

–Por nada… vámonos… –dije, dándole la espalda al policía.

...

_¿Swan…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chaaan... jajajaj espero que les haya gustado, se que no hay mucho esta vez, pero el próximo capítulo es el mejor de todos los que han leído hasta ahora... imaginense porque ;D<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews porfavor :)**

**Gracias, nos leemos.**_  
><em>


	5. Ángel

**Gracias por sus reviews, me da gusto que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Espero que disfruten mucho mucho este capítulo, fué algo dificil para mi escribirlo :|**

**Pero en fin, traten de no odiarme, actualizaré en dos días más:)**

**La foto de la recámara de Bella esta en mi profile.**

**...  
><strong>

**:: Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia :B**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 : Un Ángel<strong>

**Bella POV**

...

Adaptarme a los Cullen fue bastante difícil, pero ellos han hecho que las últimas semanas me la haya pasado de maravilla.

Al terminar la primera semana, un lunes, Jasper me sacó de la casa para llevarme a Port Angels. Iríamos en el auto amarillo de Alice, yo pensaba que era demasiado ostentoso para ir a la librería.

Suspiré… típico de los Cullen.

…

– Estas ansiosa Bella –dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en el camino.

El viento movía mi cabello fuertemente. Los vidrios del auto estaban abajo, pero como Jasper había decidido bajarlos yo no me opuse. Opté por amarrarlo en una coleta.

–Es solo que… me siento rara saliendo de tu casa–dije suspirando pesadamente– No me gusta convivir con otro tipo de gente que no sean ustedes. –recordé el día que fui al hospital.

– ¿Por qué no?–inquirió, divertido. Sinceramente yo no le encontraba la gracia.

– La gente es mala… –dije, recordando al rubio de ojos rojos. Sentí un escalofrío. Miré a Jasper y su rostro estaba descompuesto en una mueca triste.

– Todos somos así –explicó seco. Negué con la cabeza.

– No… ustedes no son así… tú mucho menos…

Justo en ese momento el auto frenó violentamente, para mi suerte traía el cinturón de seguridad. El semáforo de una avenida estaba en rojo, y al mirar a mi izquierda Jasper me observaba de una manera extraña.

–Bella, no metas las manos al fuego por mí, no me conoces –el semáforo cambió a verde, aceleró ruidosamente.

–Se que no eres malo… –dije segura. El soltó una risotada.

–Pequeña manzanita terca… –parecía divertido de nuevo, bufé.

Jasper me llevó a la librería. Compró alrededor de veinte libros. Casi todos eran igual de gruesos. Explicó que la mayoría eran para él y me regalo cinco de ellos. _Los clásicos_, me dijo él, tendría que leer los títulos para después.

Volvimos por aquel encantador sendero que conducía a casa de los Cullen. En cuando visualicé la casa suspiré tranquila. Jasper dejó el ostentoso auto en el garaje y entramos por una puerta que daba a la sala.

–Será mejor que tapes tus oídos –susurró. Tapé mis orejas con ambas manos y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

Al entrar a la casa, Rose y Emmett se encontraban en el sillón comiéndose la cara. Miré hacia otro lado, ignorándolos. Lo mejor de todo esto era que no tenía que estar escuchándolos. Ambos se separaron y nos sonrieron. Rose dándonos la bienvenida, Emmett burlón. Quité las manos de mis oídos.

–En su habitación tienen todo el espacio disponible para hacer eso y mucho más –explicó Jasper entornando los ojos.

–El sillón es mas cómodo –dijo Emmett, guiñándole un ojo. Rose se rió entre dientes. Estaba claro que a ellos no les molestaba demostrar sus afecciones en público.

Unos pasitos interrumpieron la "amena" conversación. Alice se aproximo a Jasper y a mí. Deposito un beso en los labios de su novio y luego me abrazó. Reí divertida.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Alice, segundos después rió después.

–Parecías un pequeño colibrí al besar a Jasper, solo eso… –dije, Jasper sonrió.

– ¡Bella, Jasper, han llegado!–exclamó Esme gustosa, bajando por la escalera elegantemente –Gracias hijo, sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos sacado a Bella de la casa. –sentí palidecer, ¿enserio todo esto era parte de un plan?– Bella, espero que no te moleste. Solo hemos preparado una sorpresa para ti. Ven conmigo porfavor –dijo tomando mi mano, la seguí. Sentí los pasos de los demás detrás de nosotras.

Subimos las escaleras hasta la habitación de Edward.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunté confundida. Escuché unos pasitos rápidos detrás de mí y luego algo nubló por completo mi vista.

– No se vale ver –dijo Alice juguetona, terminando de atar el trozo de tela que me cubría los ojos. Inesperadamente me dio un par de vueltas en mi lugar. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto…

–Mira mi vida, Bella es verde– la voz de Emmett era una mezcla de ternura y burla… pésima combinación… y sí, habían notado que estaba a punto de vomitar. – ¡Serás manzanita verde ahora! –dijo feliz, como un niño en navidad.

–Extiende tus manos Bella –dijo Esme. Toqué la perilla de la puerta y la abrí. Di un par de pasos al frente y… este no era el cuarto de Edward, esta recamara olía a fresas… –Te quitaré la venda si prometes no rechazar tu regalo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Depende… ¿les ha costado más de cinco dólares?–inquirí entre verdad y broma. Los demás rieron.

–El precio no es de tu incumbencia Isabella –Alice se hallaba ahora detrás de mí, desatando la banda. –Abre los ojos ahora –dijo entusiasta.

La recámara era hermosa, de un azul oscuro, sin llegar al azul marino. Bastante sencilla, pero demasiado hermosa. Me sentía cómoda en la habitación. Lo que más me gustaba era que una pared era un panel de vidrio, por lo que podía observar los amaneceres desde mi cama.

Estaba fascinada. Esme había podido reflejar todo lo que yo era en una recámara (y lo había aprendido en solo una semana).

Por alguna razón me dolía dejar la recámara de Edward…

…

Fui conociendo a todos los Cullen poco a poco.

Emmett me seguía atormentando con mi estúpido apodo. Siempre argumentaba lo torpe que era, inclusive a veces me ponía el pie enfrente para que me cayera, pero ese momento nunca llegaba, pues siempre me atrapaba antes de que mi cara estampara en el piso. La primera y última vez que le di un golpe me lastime tanto la mano que me juré no volver a hacerlo… tenía la piel como una roca… tuvieron que ponerme hielo en la mano hasta que se me entumió.

Rosalie era bastante dulce. Todas las noches ella siempre se ofrecía a peinar mi cabello antes de dormir y lo peinaba en una trenza. Decía que le gustaban mucho los rayos rojizos en él. También decía que mis ojos eran color leche con chocolate, me reí de su comparación. Sobre todo le encantaba como me ruborizaba. Decía que era algo que ella deseaba sentir… creo que era porque ella era tan hermosa y segura de sí misma que nada podía hacerla sonrojar… si, debía de ser eso.

Alice era cariñosa y aterradoramente adorable. Para mi décimo día en la casa Cullen mi closet ya se encontraba lleno. Después de bañarme, la ropa "común" (como decía ella) mágicamente desaparecía, dejando solo lo mas ostentoso. De cualquier manera siempre amenazaba con salir con las sábanas de mi cama envueltas y llevarlas así todo el día, y ella a regañadientes accedía a devolverme mi ropa normal. Aun y si estábamos en la casa todo el santo día, ella insistía que Rose se pusiera vestidos bastante costosos, y luego nunca más los volvía a ver. Trataba la ropa como desechable. Lo mismo era con cada integrante de la familia, pero ellos (al parecer) ya estaban acostumbrados a que Alice los vistiera todos los días.

Jasper era otra cosa. Era bastante reservado y callado. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada tímida hacia mí, la cual era correspondida con otra mirada igual. Me gustaba estar cerca de Jasper, siempre me sentía bastante tranquila cerca de él. Para estas fechas ya me había regalado dos libros más, uno llamado "Cumbres Borrascosas" y otro llamado "Orgullo y Prejuicio", el cual leí dos veces en una semana, me encantaba. En cuanto comencé a hojearlos, por alguna razón sentí que ya los había leído.

Esme era el amor encarnado. Era una magnifica esposa y una excelente madre. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de ello. En una ocasión, mientras salía de mi habitación y pasaba por el pasillo que daba vista a la sala, vi a Esme sentada en el sofá grande, viendo un programa de manualidades, con la cabeza de Jasper sobre su regazo. El sostenía un libro y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, los pies colgando por el otro lado del sofá. Esme acarició su cabello maternalmente y Jasper cerró los ojos, disfrutando… creo que solo le faltaba ronronear. Pasaba bastante tiempo con Alice. Siempre la ayudaba a escoger la ropa de Carlisle, o los zapatos que usaría Rose ese día, o de que color pintarían su estudio, o cual sería el nuevo cuadro que comprarían pronto para la pared del comedor…

En las mañanas cuando me levantaba pasaba por la recámara de Rose y Emmett, a darles los buenos días siempre me encontraba a Esme cepillando el largo y hermoso cabello de Rosalie.

Todos los días, antes de que Carlisle saliera a trabajar, ella acomodaba su corbata y el cuello de su camisa y depositaba un casto beso en sus labios.

–Que te vaya bien amor –decía efusivamente.

Y al llegar siempre era lo mismo.

– ¡Carlisle, amor! ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? –preguntaba gustosa, Carlisle la recibía siempre con los brazos abiertos, como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo.

El amor que se tenían Esme y Carlisle era totalmente puro. Carlisle la adoraba, la observaba todos los días como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y ella le miraba como si fuese una adolescente de nuevo.

Con Emmett era bastante sobreprotectora. Siempre que nos burlábamos de el por alguna tontería ella siempre se adelantaba, lo abrazaba por la cintura (su cabeza apenas llegaba al pecho de Emmett, y sus brazos no alcanzaban a rodearlo) y nos decía que dejáramos en paz a su niño. Aunque todos nos ahogáramos en nuestras risas, el nos miraba a todos, con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro.

– ¡Ja! ¿Ven? Mi madre si me quiere –dijo él, orgulloso.

– Suenas como un bebe Emm –se burló Alice.

–Soy un bebe, ¿no es cierto, mami? –preguntó mirando a Esme. Ella le acaricio los risos y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

–Si Emmett, como digas –dijo ella, en un gesto ausente pero divertido.

– ¿Ven? Soy el bebé de esta casa–presumió.

– Tú no eres el bebé–dijo Jasper, sabía que lo hacía solo por molestar –el bebé es Edward, es el menor de todos –Emmett se levantó de su sillón enojado.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡yo soy el bebé! ¿verdad mamá? – miró a Esme, que permanecía en su lugar, conteniendo la risa.

–Lo decidiremos cuando Edward esté aquí. No más discusiones por ahora. –dijo fingiendo autoridad, pero la risa opacó lo que quiso aparentar.

…

Durante mi estadía aquí imágenes cortas llegaban a mi mente. Casi siempre veía a la misma mujer de cabello claro y corto con esa hermosa sonrisa, algunos recuerdos al azar de cuando yo era niña y una adorable casa blanca, al lado del bosque.

_En una ocasión vi a un hermoso niño de piel cobriza y profundos ojos negros…_

…

Desperté un día y vi la hora y fecha.

**9:40 a.m. / 1 de Junio.**

Ya tenía un mes aquí. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me levanté torpemente y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, miré a ambos lados en el pasillo, asegurándome que no hubiese nadie, y abrí cuidadosamente el cuarto frente al mío.

Inhalé profundamente, inspirando ese enloquecedor olor a miel que tanto me encantaba.

A hurtadillas volví a mi recámara y tomé una ducha rápidamente. Me puse una blusa azul de manga tres cuartos, un par de jeans y unas sandalias. El cabello lo dejé suelto como siempre.

Bajé las escaleras, Alice me dedicó una mirada furiosa, pero no dijo nada, ella ya se había acostumbrado a que yo escogiera mi ropa sola. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a hacer diseños de vestuario en su Ipad. Rosalie se encontraba en el garaje, por más que lo intentaba, no me cabía la idea de que Rose fuera mecánico. Jasper y Emmett se encontraban bastante entretenidos en un juego de ajedrez. Esme estaba en la cocina, preparando comida para mí.

–Buenos días –dije alegremente.

–Buenos días–dijeron todos al unísono.

Como todos los días, hoy desayunaría sola. Todos argumentaban que siempre me levantaba demasiado tarde, y para cuando yo bajaba todos ya habían desayunado. Según me había dicho Alice, los Cullen solo desayunaban… tenía que ver con algo de un plan nutricional o algo así.

Esme puso frente a mí una malteada de fresa y un par de tostadas con mermelada. Comí gustosa.

– Amor, he de irme –dijo Carlisle bajando las escaleras. Pasó a un lado de mi y depositó un beso en mi cabello, como todos los días –Volveré a las siete en punto. –Esme asintió triste, normalmente Carlisle solía llegar a las dos o tres de la tarde –No estés triste amor, –dijo rodeando la barra y acercándose a ella, le paso un brazo por el cuello, acercándola a él – volveré puntual, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, no tardes querido… te extrañaré hoy –dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

–Yo muchísimo más… –respondió Carlisle, robándole un tierno beso.

…

El día transcurrió lento. De rato comí una ensalada, ofrecí un poco a casa uno, pero se negaron diciendo que no tenían hambre… Jugamos al nintendo Wii bastante tiempo, Emmett me dio una paliza en Mario Kart.

En la tarde llegó Carlisle, con una montaña de papeles y se encerró en su oficina. Esme pintaba un hermoso cuadro al óleo y cuando terminó se retiró a su habitación… casi todos los días eran lo mismo.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver algunas películas. Rose y Emm ocuparon un sillón para ellos solos, Jasper y Alice hicieron lo mismo, dejándome a mí en uno para mi sola. Vimos "Spiderman", a petición de Emmett, "Chicas Pesadas", a petición de Alice y "Orgullo y Prejuicio" a petición mía y de Jasper, ese libro se me había hecho una terrible obsesión.

–Oh Bella, deja de babear por Darcy–dijo Emmett.

– ¿Cómo dejar de hacerlo? –me defendí – El es tan perfecto… tan caballeroso…tan…

–Aburrido –dijo él, interrumpiéndome –Por alguna razón me recuerda a Eddy.

Todos se quedaron reconsiderándolo por unos momentos. Rosalie hablo primero.

–Es cierto, en muchos aspectos Edward y Darcy son bastante parecidos… ambos son arrogantes …

–Orgullosos –dijo Jasper.

–Aburridos –repitió Emmett con tono frustrado.

–Y sobre todo –dijo Alice –es tan caballeroso… Edward es Darcy –concluyó.

–Sí –corearon los demás.

– ¿Enserio su hermano es como Darcy?–no lo podía creer, según yo, el hombre perfecto no existía.

– Tan perfecto, tan caballeroso –dijo Emmett en una pobre imitación de mi voz, me sacudí en una carcajada –Si… pero es bastante amargado, el estar soltero le afecta bastante…

– Edward nunca ha tenido novia –dijo Rosalie– Es normal que esté amargado. Al parecer Tanya no es suficientemente buena para el… pobre chica…

–Quizá habrá que presentarle a alguien –dijo Alice, mirándome como si tramara algo. Tuve miedo…

– ¿A quién? –preguntó Emmett.

– ¡A Bella! –Alice dio unas palmaditas emocionada. Mi rostro se tornó rojo.

–Alice, te estás precipitando… –dijo Jasper un tanto nervioso.

–No Jasper, yo solo creo que…

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar, cuando su mirada se perdió en el vacío. Sus ojos carecían de brillo.

– ¿Alice?, ¡Alice!, ¿qué le pasa Jasper? –pregunté preocupada.

–Nada Bella… Alice está algo adormilada… no ha sido nada –dijo tranquilamente. Alice parpadeó un par de veces – ¿Ves? todo está perfecto, ¿no es así, amor? –preguntó agachando la cabeza hacia ella.

–Si Jasper… creo que tengo un poco de sueño – dijo tallándose un ojo infantilmente. Jasper la levantó de su sillón y la ayudó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

–Lo siento familia, Alice está un poco cansada. La llevaré a dormir, buenas noches. –dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Bostecé abiertamente.

–Hora de dormir Bella –dijo Rose, apagando la televisión.

– ¡Rose! –protesté – ¡Aun no he visto que pasará al final!

–Ya leíste el libro Bella, además, ya son las once de la noche, es bastante tarde. –Se levantó del lado de Emmett y apagó el DVD.

Yo intenté levantarme, pero como siempre mi defectuosa coordinación me falló, y caí al suelo, bueno, así se sintió cuando Emmett me atrapó antes de tocar el piso con mi rostro.

– ¿Qué haremos contigo, manzanita? Estoy pensando seriamente que tienes algún cable roto en el cerebro que hace que tu coordinación sea muy pobre – mientras decía esto, me levantó como si fuese una almohada y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Estar en los brazos de Emmett era como si un enorme ropero te cargara. Un enorme… estúpido… y frío ropero…

– Perdón por no tener tu perfecta coordinación –bromee.

– Quedas perdonada Bella – dijo en un tono teatral al momento que me dejó en el piso, al pié de mi recámara. – Reza bastante antes de dormir, quizá el cielo considere hacerte de goma para que cuando te caigas al piso no te duela tanto…

– Emmett, amor, deja a Bella dormir –me defendió Rose, acercándose a mí y depositando un beso en mi cabello. Emmett me sacó la lengua infantilmente. –Buenas noches Bella.

– Buenas noches Rose, buenas noches Emm –dije entrado a mi recámara. Por alguna razón de pronto me sentía cada vez más cansada… me cambié rápidamente de ropa por la pijama que había usado anoche. Un short y una blusa un poco escotada de tirantes, ambos color azul.

Me recosté en la cama, y me quedé dormida rápidamente…

_Soñando con un hermoso ángel_…

…

**Alice POV**

Después de que Bella se durmió, nos reunimos todos en la sala. Ya todos estábamos vestidos para salir a cazar, de acuerdo al plan. Al final de cada semana nos llenábamos de sangre animal, todo sea para proteger a Bella de nosotros mismos. Irónico, ¿no?

– ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Carlisle a Esme. Ella se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro, no quería abrir la puerta para salir.

– Es solo que… no quiero dejar a Bella sola… –dijo tristemente. Ella quería mucho a Bella, al igual que todos.

– Esme, he vigilado el futuro de Bella las últimas veinticuatro horas… nada malo le sucederá. –mis palabras eran seguras. Esme asintió ausente.

Todos salimos de la casa rápidamente. Nos internamos en el bosque y nos separamos. Cacé un par de venados, un puma y una pequeña ardilla. Jasper había terminado de cazar cuatro pumas… me distrajo la forma en la que se separó de uno de los cadáveres, una gota de sangre se asomó por sus labios y la lamió sensualmente. El me miró y arqueó una ceja, obviamente sabía lo que yo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

– Pequeña lujuriosa… –rió.

– Tú tienes toda la culpa… –dije desvergonzada.

Se acercó a mí, tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos y miró a los ojos, para después estampar sus labios con los míos. Sus besos eran suaves y lentos. Embriagantes.

_Bella_

De pronto me tensé. Una visión horrible llegó a mí. _Alguien recién había tomado una decisión que cambiaría todo_… Jasper se separó de mí y me tomó de los hombros.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo desesperado. El resto de la familia se acercó a nosotros al escuchar a Jasper.

– ¡Un vampiro en nuestra casa! ¡Va a matar a Bella! –grité horrorizada.

– No si yo puedo impedirlo –dijo Emmett, saliendo del bosque lo más rápido que pudo.

…

Mi visión fue tomando un nuevo rumbo…

…

**Bella POV**

Estaba soñando. Estaba en un hermoso prado, en él habían cientos de flores de todas las formas, tamaños y colores.

Había un ángel en medio de este. Su piel brillaba como un diamante.

Me acerqué a el, pero no podía ver su rostro. Dió un par de pasos hacia adelante y me abrazó suavemente, su piel era fría y su cuello olía a la más dulce miel…

El olor era bastante real…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, había alguien sobre mí en la cama, pero sin llegar a tocarme. Sus manos estaban a una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sus rodillas a ambos lados de mi cadera. La luz de la luna que se colaba por el panel de vidrio dejó entrever sus facciones.

_Sus ojos eran del dorado más hermoso que jamás pensé llegar a ver..._

_Sus hermosos labios se movieron en una hermosa sonrisa torcida…_

_Su cabello era de un extraño color bronce…_

– ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó su voz aterciopelada.

– No… –dije en un susurro.

–Deberías…

Y se acercó a mi cuello… _demasiado rápido…_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado...la historia es de mi para ustedes mis lectores :)<strong>

**Y si, soy muy mala! ahahahahah **

**El próximo capitulo va a estar bastante bueno... **

**Recomienden mi historia:)**

**Y dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios, me interesa mucho su opinión :)  
><strong>

**Nos leemos :D**

**P.D. en lo personal, me gustó mucho el final de este cap. XD**_  
><em>


	6. Monstruo

**Hola gente!**

**Me da muchisimo gusto que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior.**

**En total tuvimos 15 reviews, muchisimas gracias:)**

**Aqui traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Para todas mis lectoras activas, y tambien para las silenciosas...**

**:Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta historia:**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Monstruo**

**...  
><strong>

**Edward POV**

El viento sopló fuertemente en mi contra. Corría entre los árboles a gran velocidad. Irme de Denalí era la cosa más sabia que pude haber hecho en estos últimos días.

Me detuve a las orillas de mi casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. ¡Qué extraño!, quizá habrían ido a cazar…

Llevaba encima un par de jeans azules y una sudadera con gorro, el cual llevaba puesto. Así, si mi hermana me llegaba a ver en una de sus odiosas visiones, ella no me reconocería.

Me paré frente a la entrada. A estas alturas Alice ya estaría viéndome llegar. Saqué las llaves de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta.

Al entrar a la casa pude percibir un sutil olor, era demasiado dulce… mi garganta ardió levemente. Presté más atención a los olores, pude reconocer el de cada miembro de mi familia, pero este en especial no pertenecía a nadie que conociera… este olor era humano…

¿Qué pasa? No hay manera de que un humano esté en nuestra casa…

Mis pies se movieron automáticamente. Seguí el rastro sin pensarlo. A medida que avanzaba el aroma se hacía cada vez más fuerte… y entre más avanzaba, la sed iba creciendo… y el monstruo dentro de mí iba emergiendo a la superficie.

Nunca en todos los años que tengo de ser vampiro había olido un aroma tan delicioso como este. Se dirigía a la recámara frente a la mía. Un delicioso aroma salía por la rendija de la puerta.

Dudé por unos segundos, y la abrí.

Una ola de aire proveniente de la recámara me golpeó. La garganta me quemaba, mis músculos se tensaron… mi vista se dirigió hacia una pequeña figura sobre la cama. Me acerqué lentamente acechando a mi presa.

Su olor era tan exquisito… su sangre tenía que ser mía.

Instintivamente mis músculos se contrajeron y salté sobre la cama, quedando encima de ella. No había pasado ni un segundo, fue tan rápido mi movimiento que no lo sintió.

De ella emanaba un calor reconfortable. Mi cuerpo tembló al sentirlo. Sentía su aroma meterse bajo mi fría piel.

En un acto enfermo, quise ver su rostro antes de acabar con su vida. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro. Era una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa. Su nariz era simétrica, sus labios eran gruesos, sus ojos eran adornados por unas espesas pestañas. Sus pómulos eran prominentes y ligeramente sonrosados... la garganta me quemó de nuevo.

Mi vista fue bajando por su delicado cuerpo. Su cabello marrón caía suavemente sobre su pecho, que apenas estaba cubierto con una delicada prenda de seda azul. Sus manos descansaban sobre su vientre, donde yacía una sábana que cubría el resto de cuerpo.

Lucía tranquila, angelical, e irresistiblemente apetitosa…

El latido de su corazón se hizo ligeramente más rápido. Ella estaba despertando.

Suavemente abrió los ojos y se posaron en los míos. Sus ojos eran el marrón más extraño que jamás había visto. Su mirada tenía un toque de lujuria. Un exquisito rubor apareció en su rostro.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Estaba atrapada con mi cuerpo, con ropa bastante ligera y un aroma que era mi perdición.

El ambiente se tornó… sensual.

Yo, que fui educado para ser siempre un caballero ahora me desconocía. Me desconocía en todos los sentidos:

Irrumpí en la recámara de una chica que no conocía (que por cierto, estaba en mi casa y no sabía cómo rayos había llegado hasta aquí), estaba sobre ella, en una cama que no se encontraba aquí la última vez que estuve en casa… y lo peor es que estaba a punto de matarla.

¿Qué si me importó?

No. Definitivamente no.

Ni Carlisle, ni mi madre Esme, ni mis hermanos, ni mis principios pudieron contra la sed flameante.

El corazón de la joven latía rápidamente. Tenía miedo… miedo de mí. Sonreí descaradamente.

– ¿Tienes miedo?–pregunté morbosamente.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces. Mi rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sentí su aliento en mis labios.

–No –dijo segura.

Ella no me temía. ¡Que chica tan extraña! Entonces recaí en algo… ella no me había visto siendo el maldito monstruo que era…

Le enseñaría a temer entonces…

–Deberías…

Y me embestí contra su cuello, imaginando en ese escaso segundo el sabor de su exquisita sangre bajar por mi garganta…

…

**Bella POV**

Todo pasó bastante rápido. En apenas unas milésimas de segundo. Mis ojos apenas captaron lo que pasaba.

Alguien voló por encima de mi cama, llevándose al ángel que se encontraba cobre mí y ambos se estrellaron contra el panel de vidrio, haciéndolo añicos. Cayeron al vacío.

Una de las figuras era corpulenta…

– ¡Emmett! –grité desesperada. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y corrí desesperadamente hacia los restos de la pared de vidrio. La luz se prendió de mi recámara se prendió. Yo parpadeé torpemente. Unos brazos se cerraron sobre mi cintura.

– ¡No avances Bella! –ordenó Alice – ¡puedes cortarte con los vidrios que hay en el suelo!

– ¡Pero Alice! ¡Emmett cayó al jardín! ¡Son tres pisos! –lloré con todas mis fuerzas…

– Bella, Emmett está bien –explicó dándome vuelta hacia ella suavemente.

– P…pero… ¿pero cómo? –pregunté tartamudeando.

– ¿Estás bien? – esquivó mi pregunta. Se notaba bastante nerviosa.

Asentí estúpidamente, aún en shock.

De pronto ella se quejó audiblemente. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

– ¿Qué tienes Alice? –pregunté nerviosa. Ella gimió dolorosamente.

– Nada… no es nada –dijo a manera de tranquilizarme. No funcionó

– ¿Qué está pasando Alice? –mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–No queríamos que te dieras cuenta de esta forma Bella… –dijo dándome la espalda. Caminó a paso lento hacia el closet.

– ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Entonces escuché un fuerte ruido proveniente del patio. Como un par de enormes rocas que chocan. Yo salté asustada en mi lugar. Alice suspiró frustrada.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté en apenas un hilo de voz.

– No me pidas explicaciones… no por el momento. Carlisle va a convocar una junta en el comedor, ahí sabrás todo… pero necesito que tengas tu mente muy abierta Bella… –dijo mientras abría el closet y sacaba un par de jeans y una blusa gris común y corriente. Era extraño que escogiera ella ese tipo de ropa para mí, pero aún así no abrí la boca para preguntarle.

Me quité el pijama, quedándome solamente en ropa interior y temblé. El aire que se colaba por el agujero estaba bastante frío.

Alice me ayudó a vestirme. Al final me pasó un par de zapatillas deportivas y una chaqueta de cierre.

Aún no podía reaccionar del todo…

Primero me despierto y veo a un chico con un rostro de infarto, casi me muerde. Después llega Emmett, hace un gran agujero en la pared de cristal y los dos caen al vacío. Todo eso en tres segundos (literalmente). Para colmo, Alice me dice que Emmett se encuentra bien… la lengua me hormigueaba… tenía que saber qué demonios estaba pasando en estos momentos.

¿Por qué todo paso tan rápido?

¿Por qué Alice decía que Emm estaba bien, si yo había visto que cayó tres pisos abajo?

¿Por qué ese joven con rostro de ángel quiso morderme?

Y sobre todo

¿Quién era _él_? y… ¿por qué estaba encima de mí, en mi cama?

El solo pensar eso hiso que me sonrojara. Repasé los pocos recuerdos que tenía, uno por uno. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa con otro chico, al menos no que yo recordara.

Miré a Alice con ojos curiosos, me negó con la cabeza. Ella sabía que iba a preguntar algo. Demonios…

Decidí probar suerte de nuevo.

–Solo una pregunta… –supliqué. Ella suspiró frustrada y cerró los ojos.

– ¿Cual? –dijo con un tono de voz seco.

– ¿Quién era _**él**_? –abrió los ojos de golpe. Obviamente sabía a quién me refería. Dudó antes de contestar.

– El es mi hermano… Edward… –su rostro se contrajo en una mueca triste.

_Edward… _

…

**Edward POV**

En menos de un segundo ese aroma se fue haciendo cada vez más débil. Su calor se fue alejando de mí… o más bien yo de ella.

Sentí chocar con algo que se rompió. Luego el césped, debajo de mi cuerpo. Quise levantarme, pero algo no me dejaba. Yo estaba lo suficientemente furioso con la persona que me quitó la oportunidad de mi vida… no importaba quien fue… le arrancaría la cabeza. Me moví convulsivamente para lograr zafarme de ese maldito agarre. Otro par de manos se le sumaron.

_Edward_

Me llamaron mentalmente. El odio y la sed hicieron que no prestara atención.

_¡Edward! ¡Ya basta!_

De pronto me inmovilizaron completamente, dejándome boca abajo en el césped, con ambas manos en la espalda. Otro par de manos me sujetaban las piernas.

Tenía que matar a quienes me detenían…

–¡Edward, idiota... contrólate!

Su sangre me esperaba… ella tenía que ser mía. Todavía podía sentir el olor en mi cabeza, su sabor en mi lengua.

Eran los únicos pensamientos en mi cabeza en ese momento. Era un monstruo, un horrible monstruo.

Usé todas mis fuerzas y por fin logré librarme del agarre. Mis músculos se contrajeron para saltar y mis ojos se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba la humana.

Sonreí macabramente.

– ¡Hijo… para ya! –gritó una voz dolorida.

Sin pensarlo le gruñí salvajemente. La mujer que se encontraba ante mí dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Respiré momentáneamente, llenándome del olor del bosque, y así pude pensar claramente. Miré a la mujer de nuevo.

Esme.

El horror cruzó por mi rostro. Esme ahora sollozaba calladamente, sin lágrimas.

Nunca me perdonaría, nunca lo haría. Había lastimado alguien tan especial en mi vida… a la única madre que tenía.

– ¡Deberías tener vergüenza! –gritó Rosalie, acercándose a velocidad vampírica a Esme. –mira lo que has hecho… ¡has lastimado a Esme! –recriminó, acariciando los hombros de mi madre.

– Mamá – dije con la voz quebrada –perdóname… no sé que me pasó… yo…

– ¡No te acerques a ella idiota! – advirtió Rosalie.

A estas alturas mi mente era una porquería. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho en su dirección. En menos de un segundo Emmett y Jasper me rodeaban… ¿de nuevo?

Si… mis dos hermanos habían evitado que matara a aquella humana. Que manchara mis manos de sangre inocente. Carlisle se encontraba recargado en un árbol, no muy lejos de nosotros. Su mirada era inexpresiva.

– Carlisle –dije a modo de súplica. Ya no podía más. Caí patéticamente de rodillas en el suelo – Ayúdame… –imploré.

Parpadeé y ya se encontraba junto a mí. Su mirada era suave y gentil. Me tendió la mano para levantarme y segundos sespués la tomé dudoso.

–Ya… no pasa nada… vamos a mi oficina… –dijo dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda –no respires cuando entres –y dicho esto, desapareció.

Todos me observaban. Rosalie con ambas manos sobre los hombros de Esme, fulminándome con la mirada. Emmett estaba alerta a cada uno de mis movimientos. Jasper se encontraba tranquilo, sabiendo que yo estaba cuerdo de nuevo.

–Gracias Jasper –sabía que Jasper estaba detrás de todo esto. El asintió en mi dirección.

_No hay problema… no ha sido tu culpa. Yo más que nadie se lo que se siente… el aroma de la sangre humana es tentador. Tienes mi apoyo en todo este asunto._

Sonreí triste. Por lo menos ya tenía a alguien de mi lado…

Rosalie nunca dejó de lanzarme bombas mentales.

_¡Estúpido, ignorante, imbécil, tarado, idiota…!_

Ignorarla era la forma más fácil de llevar todo este asunto. Esme aún tenía esa mirada triste en sus ojos.

_Te amo_

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Me acerqué a ella a paso humano (Rosalie me gruño en el trayecto, la ignoré de nuevo).

Al estar frente a ella, me incliné y deposité un beso en sus cabellos.

– Perdóname… –la voz se me quebró.

– No hay nada que perdonar… no ha sido tu culpa… –explicó. Peinó mis cabellos hacia atrás maternalmente.

– Gracias madre–murmuré. Ella se puso de puntillas para poder besarme la frente.

…

Me dirigí hacia el despacho de Carlisle, en todo el trayecto aguanté la respiración. Toqué la puerta un par de veces.

_Adelante._

Al entrar pude respirar tranquilo. Al parecer la humana no había entrado nunca a la oficina de mi padre. Aunque quemó un poco... Carlisle estaba impregnado del olor de la humana, al igual que cada integrante de mi familia. Se dio cuenta al instante y abrió las ventanas.

Su mirada era serena y amable, a pesar de todo el teatro que hice anteriormente el aún me miraba como si yo no hubiese hecho nada malo. Tomó asiento en su silla.

–Toma asiento –pidió amablemente.

– No gracias... prefiero permanecer de pié... –después, me pinché el puente de mi nariz. –¿Quién es ella, que hace aquí? –pregunté enfurecido.

_Su nombre es Bella, la encontramos hace un mes mientras cazábamos._

El resto de la historia transcurrió rápido en la mente de mi padre, mencionó algo sobre amnesia y que la habían encontrado golpeada. En realidad no me dio muchos detalles.

Sentí pena por ella… aún así…

– Que se vaya… tuvo suerte de que no la haya matado hoy… –dije seco. Carlisle me miró desaprobatoriamente.

– Hijo… ¿qué pasa? Intentaste atacar a Emmett y Jasper, además de que le gruñiste a Esme y casi matas a Bella…

Mi padre comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos.

Las imágenes desde los ojos de Carlisle me impactaron. El monstruo que veía en su mente no era yo, definitivamente no lo era. A ese monstruo no le importaba desmembrar a sus hermanos, o gruñirle a la persona que era prácticamente su madre para conseguir lo que quería.

_Es su sangre, ¿cierto?_

Cerré los ojos y apreté ambas manos en dos puños.

–Sí Carlisle… su sangre tiene el aroma más embriagante que jamás había olido… yo no pude frenarme… yo quería asesinarla… aún lo quiero… –admití con verguenza.

Al abrir los ojos, pude ver que Carlisle no me juzgaba. Al contrario. Puso una mano en mi hombro y lo apretó ligeramente antes de hablar.

– Todos tenemos nuestro momento de debilidad hijo… no debe de causarte pena tal hecho…

Le miré nervioso. Por ahora, yo era una maraña de confusión.

No merecía tener como padre a un hombre tan bondadoso como Carlisle , ni a un como madre a un ser tan amoroso como Esme . Ni siquiera merecía tener familia.

Me sentía terrible.

Terrible por haber atacado a mis hermanos sin pensarlo.

Terrible por haberle gruñido a Esme.

Terrible por casi haber matado a una humana que no tenía la culpa que su sangre fuese tan apetitosa.

¡Yo no quería ser un monstruo! ¡No quería lastimar a mi familia! ¡No quería echar a perder todo el tiempo que había pasado intentando recuperar mi humanidad!

Me hallaba perdido en mi mente. Quizá irme de aquí sería la mejor opción. Ya me había separado de Carlisle una vez y me había recibido treinta años después con los brazos abiertos. Podía hacerlo. Regresaría a mi vida solitaria…

Unos brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuerpo.

–Bienvenido a casa Edward…

No. No iba a huir. Debía de enfrentar esto como el hombre que era. Por mi familia y por mí. Respiré profundo. Carlisle se separó de mí.

– Familia, vayan al comedor. Tendremos una junta ahora… –dijo en un tono de voz normal, todos en la casa le escucharían. –y Alice, Bella debe de estar presente…

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

–Calma… –dijo al notar mi posición –Jasper estará presente para ayudar a tranquilizarte, además de que Esme se encargará de abrir todas las ventanas para ventilar la casa. No pasa nada – prometió. Yo asentí suavemente con la cabeza.

Pude oír los pasos de mi familia. Ya se encontraban Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper en el comedor. Esme abrió cada ventana del primer piso en menos de cuatro segundos.

–Vamos –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Mientras más nos íbamos acercando al comedor, más nervioso me ponía. Carlisle me dedicó una mirada de apoyo.

Al entrar al comedor Rose y Emmett, al igual que Jasper y Esme ya habían ocupado sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. Carlisle caminó hacia la cabecera de la misma, tomando su posición como líder de nuestro clan. Yo lo seguí ignorando las miradas de mi familia y me posicione detrás de él.

Cerré los ojos, cansado. _Quise usar mi nueva habilidad_, pero eso me pondría en desventaja esta noche.

Alice entró al comedor caminando tranquila, raro en ella… se sentó al lado de Jasper.

_Todo está bien hermanito… no harás nada, lo he visto…_ Hice una mueca insegura. _No te preocupes, yo no te juzgo, ni Jasper, tampoco Emmett, ni Esme ni mucho menos Carlisle… de Rose ni hablemos…_ Entorné mis ojos, esto era de esperarse. _Por cierto... estoy bastante confundida, no te he visto llegar, tampoco te vi saliendo de la casa de los Denalí. _Que extraño._ Aunque hace un rato vi que te ibas, luego que te quedabas y después te ibas de nuevo, tu cabeza está hecha un mar de confusión._ Reí desganado, todos me miraron de nuevo. _Buena esa de jugar con mis visiones_… Sonreí confundido... ¿jugar con sus visiones? ¿a que se refería? _Que no se repita…_

Unos pasos torpes me hicieron reaccionar. Dejé de respirar automáticamente.

Levanté la vista furioso, para ver de nuevo a ese ser despreciable que había hecho que el monstruo dentro de mí resurgiera…

Pero en cuanto la vi no había odio en mi, nada de eso.

Esos enormes ojos marrón chocolate me observaban curiosos. Sostuve su mirada unos segundos, antes de que ella bajara su rostro, ese adorable rubor cubrió su rostro una vez más.

¿Adorable?

Jasper me observó bastante confundido. Levantó una ceja.

_¿Que ha sido eso?_

Claro, Jasper pudo sentirlo al igual que yo. Le fulminé con la mirada.

_Hablaremos de esto luego Edward… _prometió._  
><em>

–Bella, que bueno que has llegado – dijo Carlisle gustoso.

Jasper se levantó de su silla y le ofreció a la chica el lugar opuesto a Carlisle.

–Gracias –murmuró tímidamente. Jasper le correspondió con un cabeceo típico de un sureño.

– Bella… antes de empezar, debo presentarte a mi hijo, Edward. –después me miró sobre su hombro – Edward, ella es Bella… –Carlisle hablaba orgulloso, como si yo no fuera el monstruo que había intentado asesinar a la joven. Me moví incomodo.

– Un… placer –dijo ella entrecortadamente. Su rostro estaba cada vez más rojo. Tuve que tragar toda la ponzoña que tenia acumulada en la boca antes de contestar. Quedaba suficiente aire en mis pulmones para poder hablar.

Respondí inexpresivo pero a la vez cortés.

– El placer es mío Isabella…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que se preguntarán ¿como Alice no pudo ver a cuando Edward decidió irse de Denalí? bueno, eso lo sabrán despues. <strong>

**Las visiones de Alice solo funcionan al tomar una desición, por eso mismo se dice que el futuro puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Cuando Edward decidió entrar a la casa y olió a Bella, Alice pudo verlo. **

**Se preguntarán entonces... ¿porque Alice no vió cuando Edward tomó la desición de regresar a Forks y solo lo vió hasta que estuvo con Bella? **

**Lo descubrirán después ;)**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído estas humildes ocho páginas de word hahaahha. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Dejen sus reviews, recuerden que me interesa muchisimo sus opiniones, quejas, y sugerencias :)**

**Nos leemos :D**


	7. Malditas sensaciones humanas

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios!  
><strong>

**Cada día me emociona el saber que a más personas les agrada mi historia.**

**Dejo este capítulo para ustedes, espero que les guste (no es por nada, pero a mi me encantó)**

**:Twilight no me pertenece, solo esta extraña historia:**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 7: Malditas sensaciones humanas**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Edward POV**

La chica me seguía observando con curiosidad. Por supuesto… ella había visto todo. El momento en que me embestí contra ella, hambriento. Ella debía de temerme, debía de pensar que era un monstruo… y por alguna extraña razón yo no quería que pensara eso de mí.

Me pregunté cuanto había visto, así que fije mi atención hacia ella, cerrando los ojos…

Silencio. Nada más que silencio.

Abrí los ojos pasmado. Ella aun se encontraba ahí, jugando distraída con un mechón de su cabello. Me sentí frustrado, me concentré en ese lugar exactamente sin conseguir resultado alguno.

Jamás me había sucedido algo como esto. Era como si el lugar donde se encontraba sentada permaneciera vacío.

Me enfoqué en toda la habitación, tratando de oír todos los pensamientos en la habitación.

_Es un idiota…_

_Me duele a cabeza...  
><em>

_Aun no entiendo porque pensó en ella de esa forma…_

_Bella se ve bastante nerviosa…_

_Pobre de mi Edward..._

_Wow... Rose y Eddy estan que hechan chispas... sera mejor que no me meta entre ellos...  
><em>

Y después ella… nada.

_¿Pasa algo?_

Jasper había notado lo frustrado que me encontraba. Le miré preocupado. Alice jadeó sorprendida. Vi la visión clara en su mente.

– ¿Carlisle? –llamé alterado a mi padre. El se giró hacia mí, preocupado.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Carlisle extrañado.

–No puedo leer su mente… –susurré tan bajo para que ella no me escuchara.

Alice había previsto este momento. Todos centraron su atención en mí, incluso Rosalie. Bella se limitó a mirarnos a todos sin comprender.

Carlisle cambió su mirada drásticamente. Me miró confundido.

_Hablaremos de eso en un momento, primero quiero contarle todo… ella tiene derecho a saberlo._

– ¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?–preguntó Carlisle con la típica voz que usaba para tranquilizar a sus pacientes.

– Confundida –dijo Bella clavando la mirada en la mesa. –Carlisle, necesito que me expliques lo que está pasando, le he preguntado a Alice, pero no me ha querido decir nada–miró con recelo a Alice. Mi hermana la miró apenada, raro en ella.

– Somos diferentes Bella… –comenzó – somos diferentes de todas las personas… –dijo Carlisle con mirada triste. La chica le miró sorprendida. Después frunció el ceño, como si estuviera pensando el algo. Quise tratar de descifrar que demonios estaba pensando.

– A propósito… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Bella a Emmett.

– Claro manzanita – le respondió Emmett con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Por qué manzanita? – No tienes por qué preocuparte… –dijo mi hermano colocando ambas manos en su nuca, en un gesto relajado.

– Te estrellaste contra el cristal de mi recamara y caíste tres pisos con Edward… y no tienes ni un rasguño encima–explicó seria. Después mordió tiernamente su labio y me miró. Me quedé estático, esperando cualquier cosa, menos… – ¿Tu también estas bien? –pregunto inocentemente.

¿QUÉ?

¿Era en serio?

¿Mis oidos no estaban bien? ¿Acaso mi mente no había captado correctamente sus palabras? Yo había estado a punto de matarla, a punto de drenarla ¿y ella me preguntaba que si estaba bien?

Definitivamente esta humana era demasiado extraña. No se mostraba intimidada o asustada…

–Si… gracias –contesté tratando de sonar indiferente.

Sus ojos aún me miraban. Tenían un brillo exquisito, un brillo diferente al que vi en sus ojos la primera vez que la vi… esta vez era más puro, más virginal.

_No te atrevas a observarla de esa manera, cretino. _

Rosalie… vi en su mente la manera en que yo había mirado a la chica, de una manera extrañamente _posesiva_…

_Ya has hecho suficiente esta noche Edward, intentaste asesinarla… ni siquiera saber por las cosas que ha pasado ella y encima viene un estúpido vampiro e intenta comérsela… hubiera sido mejor para todos que te quedaras en Denalí…_

Gruñí violentamente en su dirección sin pensarlo. Todos se sobresaltaron menos Rose.

–Hijo, porfavor –rogó Esme, le dediqué una mirada apenada.

–Vampiros… –murmuró Bella.

Todos se giraron a verla. Las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho, justo donde se encontraba mi corazón muerto.

…

**Bella POV**

Un gruñido animal escapó de los labios de Edward. Rosalie le miró furiosa. Alice se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y Jasper se inclinó hacia ella, preocupado.

Un gruñido que había escuchado anteriormente…

Las imágenes vinieron rápido a mi mente.

–_ Hueles endemoniadamente bien… bastante dulce diría yo… –canturreó una hermosa voz. Uno de sus dedos rozó mi rostro._

–_ Porfavor… –supliqué._

Creí escuchar que Esme me llamaba, pero no presté atención.

–_ No tienes una idea de lo apetitosa que me resultas...  
><em>

– _¡Déjanos ir! –grité con todas mis fuerzas._

– _Déjalos que se vayan–pidió una voz tranquila –yo me quedaré, pero deja ir a mi hija y al chico…_

– _¡No mamá! –pedí. Unos horribles ojos carmesí me miraron de arriba a abajo, extasiados…_

– ¡Bella!, ¡Bella! ¡Reacciona porfavor!

Abrí los ojos shockeada, estaba en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. La silla en la que estaba sentada se encontraba volcada lejos de mí.

Carlisle se encontraba hincado a mi lado. El resto de los Cullen nuestro alrededor y Edward al fondo de la habitación, observándome confundido.

– Bella, tranquila… deja de llorar porfavor – pidió Carlisle con la voz más dulce. Un sollozo escapó de mis labios, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. – ¿Has recordado algo, cierto?

–Carlisle –sollocé y me lancé a sus brazos. El acarició mi cabello en un intento de calmarme. –Ustedes no son como _él_… ustedes son buenos… –dije en un susurro.

– ¿A quién te refieres? –preguntó confundido.

– Al vampiro de ojos rojos… –el horror cruzó por todos los rostros visibles. Emmett rompió un trozo de pared con un puñetazo.

Entonces… todo se volvió negro…

…

**Edward POV**

Todos nos quedamos pasmados.

Ella lo sabía todo...

Con la mirada ausente, Bella comenzó a sollozar violentamente.

– Bella, cariño –le llamó Esme tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

De pronto, ella se levantó violentamente de su silla y tropezó en el suelo, al parecer no se dio cuenta.

– ¡Has algo Jasper! –gritó Rosalie. Al instante Jasper se acercó a ella, usando su don para tratar de calmarla. Al parecer no estaba funcionando…

– ¡Basta! ¡porfavor! –suplicó alterada, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

En menos de un segundo Carlisle ya se encontraba hincado a su lado.

– Bella, tranquila… deja de llorar porfavor – dijo Carlisle, acercando una mano a ella, quitando el cabello que caía sobre su rostro– ¿Has recordado algo, cierto?

–Carlisle –gimió y se lanzó a los brazos de mi padre. Una sensación extraña me invadió. –Ustedes no son como el… ustedes son buenos…

– ¿A quién te refieres?

– Al vampiro de ojos rojos…

Y dicho esto, su cabeza colgó de su cuello y su cuerpo se relajó. Carlisle alcanzó a tomarla en brazos antes de que cayera por completo al suelo.

Emmett ahora recogía en silencio los restos de la pared que había roto.

Sentí un extraño impulso de tomarla entre mis brazos… desesperado, avancé un paso hacia ella… verla en ese estado me produjo muchísima pena. Sentí una opresión en el pecho.

No… no debería preocuparme. Yo no la conocía, ni siquiera sabía porque me había puesto tan ansioso de pronto.

_¿Puedo hablar contigo, hermano?_ preguntó Jasper. Asentí y los dos salimos por la puerta trasera. Nadie nos prestó atención, pues todos tenían un ojo sobre Bella.

– Pobre Bella, ha pasado por tanto… –alcancé escuchar a Carlisle.

– ¿Va a estar bien, padre? –preguntó Emmett con la voz cargada de angustia.

– ¿Alice? –preguntó de pronto.

– Va a despertar en unas horas… y por cierto… ella lo sabe todo Carlisle… y no es precisamente culpa de Edward –explicó Alice. Sonreí involuntariamente, mi hermana era mi heroína esta noche.

Corrí lejos de mi casa, lejos de ella…

Cuando me detuve me encontraba unos diez kilómetros lejos de mi casa, me recargué en un árbol y suspiré tranquilo. Jasper me alcanzó segundos después. Lucía divertido.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? –pregunté tratando de lucir despreocupado, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

– De Bella…

Abrí los ojos, furioso.

– No hay nada que hablar sobre ella… –dije con voz filosa.

– Yo creo que sí… no soy tonto Edward, sé lo que sientes por ella… –por supuesto que lo sabía, en estos momentos odiaba que mi hermano fuese empático…

– ¿Y que siento por ella, según tú? –pregunté incrédulo.

– No es amor… pero estas bastante… fascinado con ella…

– ¿Fascinado? –me burlé – ¡Por Dios, Jasper! ¡Apenas he pasado unos minutos con ella!

– Las suficientes para fijarte en Bella… – dijo como si fuese algo obvio.

Bajé la cabeza. No… yo no sentía nada por ella… no podía sentir nada por ella.

Entonces recordé la sensación que me invadió cuando vi a Carlisle tomándola en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y luego sujetándola en cuanto se desmayó. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Quizá era el sentido de protección del más fuerte al más débil. Claro, lucía bastante acabada, con grandes ojeras como si se encontrara cansada, o enferma quizá…

Pateé una enorme roca del tamaño de Alice, mandándola a volar lejos. Jasper ahogó una risa.

Sinceramente, no debería de importarme. Yo no conocía a la chica y lo que le había pasado antes de que mi familia la encontrara no era mi maldito problema.

– ¿Celos de Carlisle, Edward? –preguntó Jasper con una risa burlona.

Le lancé una mirada inyectada de odio, el solo rió divertido.

– De acuerdo, no diré nada más… pero cuando te des cuenta de lo que sientes vas a acordarte de mí. –advirtió.

Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y me tendió la mano en señal de saludo. Yo ignoré su gesto, me acerqué y lo abracé. El dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda. El cariño que tenía hacia Jasper era el típico que alguien podía sentir hacia su hermano mayor, el más listo y experimentado. Emmett era más bien como el hermano mayor que se comportaba como el menor, el más gracioso e idiota.

– Te hemos extrañado hermano –dijo alejándose de mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Perdona por haber intentado morderte… –me disculpé, el se rió entre dientes.

– No creo que hubiera hecho alguna diferencia –dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia mí, enseñándome sus cicatrices que se dejaban entrever por su camisa arremangada hasta los codos.

– Sabes de lo que hablo… –expliqué frustrado. El rodó los ojos, una ola de calma me golpeó – de acuerdo, de acuerdo… gracias por eso –le sonreí.

– Iré a casa… en cuanto Bella despierte me va a necesitar –dijo ausente, mirando en dirección de nuestra casa.

– ¿Te has encariñado con ella, Jasper? –mi voz sonaba incrédula. Jasper negó con la cabeza.

– No solo yo… todos lo hemos hecho, es una magnifica chica, tan inteligente y adorable… incluso Alice pensó que quizá tu y ella… –ni siquiera pudo terminar, pues le interrumpí fulminándole con la mirada. – ¡Está bien! Me voy… –dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo y me miró sobre su hombro –por cierto… –levanté mi mirada, esperando que no dijera otra cosa sobre la humana – Esme no está molesta contigo… –y dicho esto, corrió lejos de mi vista.

Miré el horizonte, que recién empezaba a tornarse de colores. El sol saldría por completo en una hora aproximadamente… definitivamente me quedaría aquí por un largo rato.

Me dejé caer en la hierba, inhalando el olor del amanecer, sintiendo el bosque en todo su esplendor. Suspiré cansado, esta noche había sido tan- intensa...

Jamás pensé que esto fuera a pasar, incluso cuando Esme me había dicho por teléfono que alguien se hospedaba en casa nunca me hubiera imaginado que el visitante sería un humano. Y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera lo recordé cuando llegué a Forks.

De pronto me vi en la necesidad de volver a casa, por Esme en parte… pero quería volver a ver el rostro de aquella chica de ojos marrones…

Tenía curiosidad por ella.

Halé mi cabello, desesperado. No me podía permitir encontrar a la humana interesante… no lo iba a permitir. Pero su aroma, su cabello cayendo sobre sus suaves hombros o la forma en la que me perdía en su intensa mirada era algo que definitivamente quería volver a sentir. Quería sentir de nuevo esa cercanía tan exquisita, tan poderosa.

¡No!

No podía, ella era tan frágil, tan delicada… podría romperse ante el más mínimo toque de mis dedos.

Me devané los sesos en busca del nombre correcto al torrente de emociones que me embargaba, pero no conocía palabras tan fuertes que pudieran reflejar mis sentimientos en estos momentos.

Maldita sea… quizá el dejar de pensar en ella si iba a ser difícil…

…

**Bella POV**

Abrí los ojos aturdida. Estaba en la recámara de Edward, sobre mi cama.

¿Qué?

Me levanté rápidamente mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, definitivamente era mi cama tamaño matrimonial, en el cuarto de Edward… y con las mismas ropas.

Miré la hora.

**O 8 : 1 2 a. m.**

Habían pasado apenas tres horas aproximadamente desde que bajé a hablar con los Cullen. Antes de que me desmayara…

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando parte de la habitación. Algo raro, pues en mi estancia aquí nunca había visto que el sol saliera. Se sentía bastante bien, por alguna razón ese calor me era familiar.

Inhalé ese olor a miel, el mismo olor que emanaba del cuerpo de Edward, solo que en él era muchísimo más concentrado.

Mordí mi labio nerviosa, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, lo tentadores que se veían sus labios al formar esa hermosa sonrisa torcida. La forma posesiva en la que me miraba…

Un par de toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Me aclaré la garganta antes de contestar.

– Adelante –dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y peinaba mi cabello con los dedos.

– Buenos días Bella –dijo Carlisle, entrando tranquilamente por la puerta, deteniéndose en la entrada. – ¿Cómo estás? –pude notar un atisbo miedo en su voz.

– Bastante bien… –respondí casualmente. El se removió incomodo en su lugar. – ¿Pasa algo? –pregunte preocupada.

– ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó anoche, no? –asentí, el hizo una mueca – ¿Edward... atacándote? –preguntó de pronto.

–Oh –dije sorprendida –También, pero no había pensado mucho en ello…

Carlisle gimió frustrado.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te he incomodado? – pregunté.

– Bella… me preocupa que te tomes todo este asunto tan… normal. Y no, para nada me has incomodado… la pregunta sería si todo esto te incomoda a ti. Quiero decir… ¿no te asusta?

– ¿Asustarme? ¿Por qué habría de temer a las personas que salvaron mi vida?–solté de pronto. El abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Jamás Carlisle, jamás les temería… además, si hubieran querido matarme lo hubieran hecho en el bosque… ¿no crees?

Carlisle se hallaba estupefacto. Me miró durante largo tiempo, como tratando se descifrarme.

– ¿Qué? –inquirí divertida.

– Nada, nada –rió nervioso – solo que me cuesta creer que te estés adaptando a la verdad de esta manera…

– Por lo visto, yo ya había conocido a alguien como ustedes –miré el cielo desde la ventana de cristal.

– ¿Puedes recordar cómo era?

– No, solo recuerdo que era rubio y tenía los ojos rojos… –observé a Carlisle, mirando hacia ninguna parte en especial, pensando en mis palabras.

–Por eso me pediste que no te lastimara el día que te conocimos, porque te resultaba familiar...

– En parte sí, ambos tenían la piel pálida y el cabello rubio… lo único que diferían eran sus ojos –expliqué, observando los ojos de Carlisle – a propósito… ¿por qué ustedes tienen los ojos ámbar, y no rojos como él?

– Nosotros no consumimos sangre humana –explicó Carlisle, me incliné hacia adelante, interesada en sus palabras. El se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde el sol no llegaba –La sangre humana vuelve nuestros ojos color carmesí… por el contrario la sangre animal los vuelve color ámbar…

– Pero tú tenías los ojos negros…

– Eso es porque no nos habíamos alimentado…

– Y por eso tu, Esme y Alice tenían los ojos negros… y cuando llegaron Jasper, Emm y Rose ellos volvieron con los ojos amarillos… entonces venían de cazar… –Carlisle sonrió.

– Correcto, has resultado más lista de lo que pensé –me felicitó.

– No comen… –murmuré para mí misma.

–Prosigue – me alentó.

– Son muy fuertes… y fríos… también son bastante rápidos…

– Tampoco podemos salir al sol… –explicó suavemente, me giré a él confundida.

– ¿Por qué no?

Un par de toques provenientes de la puerta interrumpieron a Carlisle.

– ¿Padre? –preguntó una aterciopelada voz al otro lado de la puerta. Mi pulso se aceleró locamente.

Carlisle abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Edward. Creí haber visto que murmuraron algo entre ellos.

Me moví incómoda sobre la cama.

El solo pensar que hacía unas horas el y yo habíamos estado tan peligrosamente cerca… me sonrojé ante el recuerdo.

– Isabella –me llamó aquella voz, giré mi cabeza en su dirección y me encontré con su mirada seria e inexpresiva. Sus ojos estaban más dorados que la última vez que lo vi. –He venido a disculparme por mi conducta de anoche, además de haber intentado… –vaciló– atacarte… he sido bastante descortés al haber irrumpido en tu recámara. Prometo que no se volverá a repetir. –dijo solemnemente, con ambos brazos en su espalda.

– No te preocupes –dije exitosamente sin tropezar con las palabras.

– Gracias, además he venido a despedirme, espero que tu problema se solucione – habiendo dicho esto, inclinó su cabeza en mi dirección a manera de despedida. Carlisle lo frenó tomando su hombro. ¿Que? ¿Como que se iba? Mi corazón latió desenfrenado.

– ¿Te vas, hijo? –preguntó Carlisle, se notaba triste.

– Si… sabes que es algo que no puedo controlar porque… – el dejó de hablar e hizo un hermoso puchero.

– Puedes hacerlo Edward… –murmuró Carlisle. Edward negó con la cabeza – Estaré aquí en caso de que suceda algo, además creo que te has acostumbrado un poco a su aroma. –dijo mirando en mi dirección – Tu puedes…

Edward le miró con ojos preocupados y Carlisle le devolvió una mirada de confianza. Entonces inhaló fuertemente por la nariz.

De pronto, abrió sus ojos y me miró mostrando la mirada asesina y terriblemente tentadora de anoche. Sonrió dejando ver sus dientes perfectos.

Los brazos de Carlisle se cerraron sobre su cintura.

– Tú puedes Edward…

Un gesto de dolor cruzó por su rostro, cerró los ojos y tensó el cuerpo. Carlisle soltó su agarre lentamente.

– Eso es… tranquilo…

Entonces él abrió los ojos y me miró tortuosamente, sentí un nudo en el estómago al ver que él sufría. Quise levantarme y tomar su rostro entre mis manos, para poder ayudarlo… pero eso sería demasiado.

– Es por eso que debo irme… lo siento Carlisle… –y de un segundo a otro ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

– Lo siento Bella… ni siquiera he podido explicarte el porqué Edward intento atacarte…

–Creo saber que es… es mi sangre ¿no? –la cara de Carlisle denotaba sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo…?–ni siquiera pudo terminar.

– Creo que ya me habían dicho anteriormente que mi sangre era muy dulce… –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Eres todo un caso Bella –dijo Carlisle riendo divertido, me uní a sus risas.

…

**Edward POV**

Salí de la recámara rápidamente. Me detuve en las escaleras del segundo piso y me recargué en el pasamanos. Inhale fuertemente, tratando de borrar el olor de Bella de mi mente.

Ella me había observado preocupada… como si quisiera ayudarme. Sentí un poco de esperanza dentro de mí.

_Te vas…_

Al otro lado del pasillo Alice se encontraba recargada sobre la puerta de su recámara, con ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

_No es justo… ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo…_

–Alice… –protesté. Ella me interrumpió haciendo sus pensamientos más fuertes.

_Es por Bella, ¿cierto?_

–Por supuesto que es por ella Alice, no seas ingenua –dije cansado. Todo en esta casa (y en mi mente) giraba en torno a ella.

_Estas bastante confundido, tu futuro se ve horriblemente incierto… _

Y era cierto, vi en su mente imágenes borrosas, nada que sobresaliera.

_Prueba una cosa… toma una decisión… quédate… _

–Alice…

_Quédate…_

De pronto, el futuro comenzó a tomar una forma un tanto extraña. Me encontraba a mi mismo al pié de unas enormes escaleras. Una hermosa figura apareció en lo alto de ellas. Su cabello rizado caia en cascada por su espalda. Su silueta se remarcaba delicadamente con aquel vestido antiguo color azul… bajó temerosa las escaleras y llegó hasta mi.

Entonces Bella me sonrió divinamente…

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –bramé furioso.

_No tengo la menor idea…_

Alice no mentía. La visión era bastante confusa, ¿Qué tendría que hacer Isabella con un vestido de mi época? Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de olvidarlo.

Otra visión. Bella bajo el sol, dejando ver unos hermosos rayos rojizos en su cabello. En un prado… un prado excesivamente familiar…

– ¡Suficiente! –dije corriendo por la escalera hasta el primer piso. Alice me siguió.

–Piénsalo bien –advirtió.

–Está perfectamente claro Alice, debo irme de aquí… –dije duramente llegando al final de la escalera y girándome hacia ella. Mi hermana hizo un puchero.

Miré a mí alrededor. Esme se encontraba sentada en el sillón entre Emmett y Jasper. Rosalie de pié junto al sillón.

_Te estás tardando en irte…_ me dijo Rosalie.

–No empieces Rose… –le amenacé, ella me miró incrédula.

– ¡Basta! –nos reprendió Esme, levantándose del sillón. – ¡No es posible que no puedan estar juntos en una habitación por más de un minuto!

– No te preocupes mamá, ese minuto no se cumplirá –le prometí.

– ¡Edward! ¡Hijo, porfavor! –suplicó Esme.

– Vamos hermano… –dijo Emmett.

– Edward, piénsalo mejor… –me pidió Jasper.

Los ignoré a todos, menos a Esme. Avancé hacia ella besé su frente.

– Te quiero, mamá –dije a modo de despedida.

Me di media vuelta decididamente. No tendría que estar aquí, incomodando a mi familia… soportando a Rosalie… además, Carmen y Eleazar me recibirían gustosos de nuevo…

–Edward… no te vayas…

Una voz tomó mi nombre y lo envolvió en una caricia. Me quedé estático frente a la puerta. Me permití respirar un momento, la garganta me ardió en llamas aunque no como anoche, ni como hace rato. Ahora era ligeramente más soportable. Me di vuelta lentamente.

Al pié de las escaleras, junto a Carlisle, se encontraba Bella, sus enormes ojos marrones reflejaban... ¿preocupación?. Una sensación extraña invadió mi estómago…

–Porfavor –insistió con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

¿Podía un corazón congelado y muerto, desde hacía casi un siglo, volver a latir desenfrenadamente?

Sentía como si el mío realmente lo hiciera…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chaannnnn...jajajaja<strong>

**Espero que hayan adorado este capítulo como yo lo hice. Me costó un buen trabajo escribirlo pues mi creatividad se fué durante dos días. **

**La escena final la escribí en menos de dos minutos, me salió bastante natural, improvisado:D  
><strong>

**Cuando Edward dice que una sensacion extraña invadió su estómago es algo así como lo que se dice "mariposas en el estómago", solo aclaro ese punto :)**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y lo que ustedes quieran pueden dejarlo en reviews o por inbox. Recuerden que me interesa muchísimo su opinion.**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Nos leemos:)**


	8. Conociendo la historia completa

**Perdon por tenerlos tan abandonados.**

**No se debe a la escuela, o a problemas personales, nada de eso. Simplemente batallé un poco en escribir este capítulo pues no me convencía del todo cuando lo terminaba, inclusive lo corregí de principio a fin bastantes veces, y creo que por fín puede reflejar lo que imaginé en un principio.**

**Gracias por leerme, y sobre todo por esos reviews que adoro leer, sabiendo que la historia es de su agrado.**

**Ya casi llegamos a los cien reviews:P**

**En fin, disfruten este capítulo. Prometo no abandonarlos de esta manera de nuevo... a menos que la creatividad me abandone repentinamente como las ultimas semanas jajjaja.**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico esta historia.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Conociendo la historia... completa<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Observé el cielo desde mi lugar entre las sábanas, las nubes comenzaron a deslizarse por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras sin forma sobre mi cama. Y después el sol no volvió, el día volvía a tornarse sombrío y triste, como cualquier otro día en Forks.

Presté más atención a mi entorno. El sofá de cuero negro se encontraba junto a la pared de vidrio. Ahora mi cama ocupaba la mayor parte del cuarto de Edward.

Edward…

Recordé aquellos cabellos broncíneos que me mecieron violentamente al dejar la habitación en aquella actitud desesperada. Y por alguna razón sabía que de alguna manera yo tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

– Carlisle… – pronuncié lentamente. El me observó tranquilo, esperando a mi pregunta. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Edward?

Su rostro cambió drásticamente a una máscara cargada de una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación, la clase de rostro que un padre mostraba cuando se encontraba preocupado por su hijo.

– Tú ya lo has dicho Bella, es tu sangre… – murmuró. Pareció dudar antes de seguir hablando, como si le costara elegir las palabras adecuadas. – Para nuestra… especie… es difícil controlarse en un principio. Tienen que pasar muchos años antes de desarrollar un control casi tan perfecto como para salir a las calles y no abalanzarse contra la gente. Después de algún tiempo logramos hacerlo, pero ese control puede decaer cuando uno encuentra su… – vaciló. Parecía estar tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada. – Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa. – asentí. –Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo. – dijo claramente avergonzado.

–Yo soy como su… marca personal de heroína, por así decirlo. – dije. Carlisle sonrió levemente y asintió.

– Exactamente… solo nos pasa a unos cuantos. En lo personal me pasó con Esme antes de convertirla, y a Emmett con dos mujeres, hace ya varios años…

– ¿Qué pasó con ellas? – pregunté. La sola mirada de Carlisle lo explicó todo.– Creo saberlo…

– Pero Edward… jamás le había ocurrido algo así. – dijo ausente. Después se sentó en el borde de la cama y me miró con ojos suplicantes. –Solo quiero aclararte que Edward no es como parece. El es bastante bueno y noble, la faceta que has visto de el hasta ahora es solo su instinto. Te pido que lo comprendas, porfavor. Esto no es fácil para el…

– No te preocupes Carlisle, lo entiendo perfectamente. – sonreí, inspirándole confianza. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una expresión de alivio. – De acuerdo… son vampiros, no consumen sangre humana, son fuertes, rápidos, fríos… ¿me falta alguna otra cosa? –pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, Bella? –no me miró.

– Creo que desde siempre –comencé, levantándome de mi lugar y colocándome las zapatillas que se encontraban al pié de la cama. – Yo… tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de cuando me encontraron –se giró hacia mi, interesado – pero todos llegan a una sola cosa: ustedes no eran como los demás.

– ¿Eso nos delató? –inquirió serio.

– No… cuando Edward… gruñó… recordé al vampiro de ojos carmesí. El también era muy frío y fuerte, solo que el… – me estremecí, dejándome llevar por el recuerdo – bueno, el no era amable…

Carlisle frunció el ceño, contrayendo su hermoso rostro en una mueca preocupada.

– ¿Qué más puedes recordar sobre ti? – dijo desviándome del tema, agradecí por ello.

– A mi madre –los ojos comenzaron a molestarme, parpadeé un par de veces para no llorar antes de continuar – en mi mente ella se parece a mi, pero es mucho más bonita…

– ¿Qué pasó con ella?

– Yo…

– ¡No! – Carlisle levantó la vista hacia la puerta alarmado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – no me respondió. Se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos. – ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté rodeando su cuello.

– Es Edward… –Carlisle caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió conmigo en brazos. – Cierra los ojos –ordenó.

Obedecí, y sentí un mareo horrible. Cuando abrí los ojos nos encontrábamos en el primer piso.

¿Qué si me impresionaba que un vampiro bajara tres pisos en dos segundos, conmigo en brazos?

No… ya no.

Carlisle me bajó cuidadosamente, y cuando levanté la mirada pude observar lo que ocurría.

–Te quiero, mamá– dijo Edward mientras posaba sus labios en la frente de Esme y se encaminaba a grandes zancadas a la puerta principal.

¿QUÉ?, ¿Se iba?

No. No. No…

No era justo… no era justo que él se fuera de aquí por mí… todos lo querían aquí, todos hablaban de él a diario y yo sabía que se les partiría el corazón si Edward se marchara de nuevo. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que las personas que yo amaba sufrieran de esa manera al ver a su hermano irse de su casa… y por culpa de una desconocida…

Yo había provocado aquella pelea entre Emmett y Edward, había provocado que Esme se preocupara y también que Rosalie lo mirara con odio. Había provocado aquella horrible mueca de dolor en ese irreal y hermoso rostro.

Y aunque me fuese difícil aceptarlo, la verdad era que yo tampoco quería que él se marchara.

–Edward… no te vayas… –solté de pronto.

El se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara de modo alarmante. Lentamente giró en mi dirección, con mirada inexpresiva. Inhaló por la nariz, contrayendo su rostro.

Y me miró tortuosamente. El corazón se me encogió.

–Porfavor –supliqué con el corazón destrozado.

El se iría…

.

.

**Edward POV**

**.  
><strong>

Clavé mi mirada en aquellos ojos chocolate, haciendo que Bella bajara la mirada. Un hermoso rubor apareció en sus mejillas. ¿Me quedaría? Ella me había pedido que me quedara, me había suplicado que me quedara. Pero la pregunta adecuada era ¿podría hacerlo?

La observé de nuevo, esta vez con mas detenimiento.

No era un rostro común, pero tampoco era uno que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente. En aquella mujer había algo singular, auténtico y original que hacía que uno rompiera los cánones seculares de belleza para enamorarse de su extraña imagen. Era un rostro que no pasaba inadvertido. Una serie de finas cicatrices cubrían sus brazos y parte de su cuello, nada que el ojo de un humano pudiera notar. Su cabello castaño caía en ondulaciones por su espalda y pechos hasta su cintura. Su mirada era triste y nostálgica, unas ojeras grises adornaban sus ojos. Su cuerpo era esbelto, ni muy delgada ni muy exuberante… simplemente perfecta…

_Siento admiración en estos momentos… ¿con que la "humana" no te atrae, eh?_

– Jasper… –amenacé, el rió entre dientes.

– ¿Qué demonios se traen ustedes dos? – preguntó Emmett visiblemente frustrado. El odiaba este tipo de conversaciones privadas.

_Edward… _me llamó Alice, alarmada. _Algo está cambiando... esta vez toma mas fuerza..._

Presté más atención a la visión que comenzaba a tomar un rumbo nuevo.

.

_Dos figuras. Y un hermoso lugar._

_Bella y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en la mullida hierba, en un prado… en mi prado. _

_Ella yacía entre mis piernas, recargada en mi pecho y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Lentamente fui poniendo los brazos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo, cerrándolos en un abrazo protector, amoroso. __Casi pude sentir su piel que quemaba como fuego a mi cuerpo, como si realmente estuviese ahí._

_El sol se fue filtrando entre las copas de los árboles, llenando de luz el claro en su totalidad. __Mi piel comenzó a centellear, proyectando millones de arcoíris hacia todos los lugares posibles. Ella bajó la mirada hasta mis brazos, los observó meticulosamente y depositó un suave beso en ellos._

_Bella no me temía. No temía que yo fuese diferente. Suavemente, pasó sus tersas y delicadas manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos, donde entrelazó cuidadosamente nuestros dedos. _

_Yo suspiré extasiado. Ella sonrió dulcemente._

– _Eres como un diamante… _

_.  
><em>

– ¡Ya basta Alice! –bramé. Bella brincó asustada en su lugar.

– Como si yo fuese responsable de lo que acabas de ver – dijo irritada.

– ¡¿Alguien quiere decirme que demonios está pasando? – protestó Emmett. Todos lo ignoramos olímpicamente.

¿Ella y yo? ¿Juntos? De ninguna maldita manera iba a permitir que eso se convirtiera en realidad… no me iba a permitir enamorarme de ella. Observé a Alice, que tenía una descarada sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba claro que aunque ella no tenía nada que ver en esto, claramente deseaba que sucediera.

– Es por eso que debo irme Alice… – murmuré bastante apagado. Pude ver a Esme dando un paso en mi dirección, y luego la mano de Carlisle ceñirse sobre su cintura, deteniéndola.

_No seas idiota… has visto lo que va a ocurrir…_

– Puedo hacer algo para cambiarlo... puedo cambiar el futuro – advertí en voz baja, para que Bella no escuchara. Alice entornó los ojos.

_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…_

¿No querer ver qué? ¿El hecho que estaba demasiado fascinado con una humana? ¡Claro que lo veía! Y por eso mismo sabía que debía irme. Una relación entre nosotros no sería normal, jamás podría funcionar.

Quizás si evitaba a la chica las visiones de mi hermana no se cumplirían jamás, y ella estaría a salvo del horrible monstruo que yo era. Ahora tenía todo organizado del modo que me gustaba mi nuevo plan. Además… ¿por qué debía permitir que esa deliciosa e irritante personita lo arruinara todo? Simplemente tendría que esperar a que un milagro ocurriera y ella se marchara de aquí, y así todo volvería a la normalidad.

No tenía por qué disgustar a mi padre, ni causar tensión, preocupación o dolor a mi madre, o a mis hermanos y hermanas.

La curiosidad me invadió al sentir un frenético latido. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y sus ojos encontraron a los míos de nuevo. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo y volteó el rostro, escondiéndose detrás de su denso cabello.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Llevaba apenas un minuto en silencio y la frustración parecía estar poniéndose cada vez más desesperante. Traté de probar una vez más entrar en su mente. Mi don siempre venía a mí naturalmente, sin pedirlo, por lo tanto nunca tuve que esforzarme para lograrlo. Pero ahora me concentré, tratando de pasar a través de lo que fuera que tenía a su alrededor y me encontré con el más chocante de los silencios.

¿Quién era ella, y porque tenía que ser tan especial?

Emmett se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Bendita sea tu estupidez en estos momentos, querido hermano…

– Entonces… ¿te quedas? –preguntó Emm con una gran sonrisa. Rose a su lado fingía ignorar la situación por completo.

¿Me iba a quedar? ¿En realidad quería permanecer en la misma casa que esa maldita y exquisita humana que me descolocaba en todos los malditos sentidos posibles?

Si… claro si.

– De acuerdo –dije finalmente, suspirando derrotado. La sala entera se llenó de júbilo.

– ¡Edward, Edward! –canturreó Alice, atrapándome en un abrazo. – ¡Me da tanto gusto que te quedes!

– Y a mí me da gusto estar de vuelta en casa –dije plantándole un beso en el cabello.

– Hijo, tenemos una plática pendiente –dijo Carlisle. Asentí en silencio, yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería – Todos a la sala –ordenó tranquilamente.

…

**Bella POV**

.

Caminamos todos en silencio. Me senté en el sillón grande, entre Jasper y Emmett, quienes a su vez tenían a su lado a Alice y Rosalie respectivamente. En el sillón de enfrente Carlisle yacía tomado de la mano con Esme junto a él. Edward se sentó en el sillón individual, en una postura relajada cruzó las piernas. De pronto, extrañado, miró a todos lados, como buscando algo.

– ¿Dónde está mi piano? – preguntó Edward, asustado y confundido.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Escuché reír a Alice y Jasper. Edward clavó sus ojos en Emmett, para después practicamente atravesarlo con la mirada.

– ¡¿Qué? –bramó furioso.

– Sabes bien que ese tipo no se controlan Eddy… – comenzó a explicar Emmett, bastante nervioso. Antes de que Edward se levantara para hacerle quien-sabe-que, Carlisle se levantó a una velocidad poco visible y lo detuvo alcanzándolo por los hombros.

– Contrólate, hijo…

– ¿Controlarme? ¡Emmett es un ser totalmente indecente! – exclamó horrorizado.

– ¡No sólo fui yo, también fue Rose! – se justificó Emm, provocando una mirada asesina de parte de Edward. – ¡Te compraré uno… mas grande, más bonito y más raro!… ¡lo juro! – prometió, aún nervioso.

–Tenía cuarenta y tres años con él... – se lamentó en voz baja. ¿Cuarenta y tres años, había dicho?

Edward suspiró frustrado, pasó una mano por su hermoso cabello y se reclinó hasta atrás en el sofá, relajándose de nuevo. Y yo seguía sin entender ni una sola palabra de todo este asunto. Una vez que todo se calmó, volvimos al tema central.

– Antes de comenzar… necesitas saber algo más Bella – dijo Carlisle.

– ¿Mas sorpresas? – inquirí.

– Muchísimas más – respondió divertido y a la vez nervioso, estaba claro que aún no se acostumbraba a hablar del tema con tanta naturalidad frente a mí. – Todos en esta familia poseen… habilidades por así decirlo.

Las siguientes horas hablamos sobre la condición de la familia Cullen. Me explicaron pacientemente las habilidades que uno adquiría al convertirse. Sus cinco sentidos se agudizaban, además de que Carlisle tenía la teoría de que todos traían consigo algo de cuando eran humanos.

Además, de que cada quien poseía una habilidad única.

– ¿Qué es lo que tú haces? –le pregunté a mi gigante favorito – ¿Te conviertes en murciélago?

Toda la sala estalló en risas, inclusive Edward sonrió dulcemente. Mi corazón enloqueció en ese entonces.

– ¡Como si no hubiéramos oído eso antes! –se mofó Emmett a mi lado. – Para tu información mi querida y torpe Bella –fruncí el ceño, no quería recordar mi torpeza entre todos estos vampiros – Yo soy el más fuerte de esta familia.

–Emmett es uno de los vampiros más fuertes que he visto en toda mi existencia, ni siquiera Jasper y yo juntos poseemos una fuerza como la de él – dijo Carlisle orgulloso – es algo que trajo consigo, al igual que todos. Por otra parte Rosalie posee un don y a la vez algo muy útil, algo que los vampiros tardan en desarrollar siglos inclusive.

– ¿Y qué es? –pregunté, inclinándome hacia el.

– Rose jamás ha probado la sangre humana, ella es quien tiene el mejor autocontrol de nuestra familia, supongo que el ser tan tenaz ha de servir de algo –Carlisle sonrió tiernamente, mientras le dedicaba una mirada paternal a Rosalie. – Además ella puede… manipular, por así decirlo, la mente y voluntad de las personas… inclusive de los vampiros.

– Es gracias a mi hermana que siempre conseguimos irnos con el registro limpio de algún lugar si alguna persona llega a sospechar algo de nuestra condición. – Jasper sonrió cómplice con Rose.

– ¿Y porque puedes hacer eso?

– Digamos que era un poquito manipuladora en mi vida humana – explicó Rosalie inocentemente.

Para mi sorpresa, Alice me reveló que podía ver el futuro aunque de una forma meramente subjetiva, lo que quería decir que el futuro se encontraba en constante cambio. Jasper me explicó dulcemente lo que era ser un empático, y fue cuando todo encajó… ahora sabía porqué al estar con él siempre me sentía tranquila.

– Edward puede hacer otro tipo de cosas… él es más ágil y rápido de todos nosotros, además de que puede leer la mente… –dijo Carlisle en un tono de voz bastante casual.

¿L… leer la mente?

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Sentí una oleada de calor, desde mi clavícula hasta el nacimiento de mi cabello. Que se vio apagada en cuanto Jasper tomó mi mano.

– ¡Wow! ¿Qué ha sido eso, manzanita? – preguntó Emmett. Siempre tan inoportuno…

– N… nada… ¿d… decían algo de leer la mente? – era obvio que el nerviosismo de mi voz se notaba a kilómetros. Traté de no mirar a Edward. Traté de no mirar a nadie…

– Edward despertó con esto, al igual que todos. Aunque tiene una excepción…

– ¿Quién?

– Tú… – me envaré en mi lugar. Lentamente fui subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarme con aquellos hermosos ojos topacio que me miraban con dureza, miré hacia otro lado intimidada. – Eres la única persona que ha sido capaz de bloquear mi don, lo peor de todo es que no sé como lo haces – su voz sonaba cargada de desesperación.

— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?

De pronto, una hermosa melodía llenó el salón, siendo su risa el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado, haciendo eco en mi interior.

Edward se sacudió en su lugar, repentinamente divertido.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se mofó.

Me sonrojé… al menos Edward no podía leer mi mente, eso era algo a mi favor…

– Ahora, Edward… ¿me puedes decir sobre esa nueva habilidad tuya? – inquirió Carlisle, con la voz cargada de curiosidad.

– Claro – dijo Edward gustoso. – En el tiempo que estuve en Denalí, Eleazar pasó cerca de dos meses investigando la manera en la que funcionaba mi don. Lo comparó con algunos miembros de la guardia Vulturi. Una tal Jane, por ejemplo, activa su don cuando le plazca, al igual que su hermano y otros más. Entonces llegamos a una conclusión. ¿Podríamos hacer eso mismo el resto de nosotros? Rosalie lo hace, al igual que Jasper y tú, Carlisle. Así que Carmen gustosamente aceptó ayudarme. Después de un par de meses pude lograr bloquear los pensamientos aunque fuese por unos segundos. Los últimos dos meses lo pude perfeccionar, aunque aún tengo dificultad para concentrarme. Es algo difícil pero estoy seguro de que con el pasar de los años podré bloquearlo a mi voluntad.

Después de que la plática se centrara por completo en Edward, Esme preparó algo de comida para mí y juntos escuchamos lo que Edward había vivido en los últimos seis meses.

– Al final de cuentas, también logré desarrollar mis sentidos de caza, aunque jamás seré capaz de llegarle los talones a mi hermosa madre – alegó con la voz cargada de afecto.

Carlisle anunció con orgullo que su esposa era una de las mejores rastreadoras que había conocido. Al ser una ignorante en el tema, ellos pacientemente me explicaron lo que era un rastreador. No podía imaginarme a la dulce y tierna Esme como tal.

– Tuve muchísimo tiempo libre – explicó – Hubo un tiempo en el que Edward se alejó de nuestro lado para llevar una vida de nómada, y Carlisle estaba todo el tiempo en el hospital… y yo no tenía obligaciones de una ama de casa normal, como tener la comida lista o cuidar de algún hijo… así que lo único que podía hacer era entrenarme para agudizar aún mas mis sentidos.

– ¡Esa es mi madre! – dijo Emmett con orgullo, todos reímos.

– Esme posee otra cualidad – Carlisle pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa, acercándola a él. – Es algo extraño y tardamos muchos años en descubrirlo. Esme puede "atraer", por así decirlo. Tiene un aura consigo que hace que te sientas atraído hacia ella sin pensarlo. En el primer instante en el que abrió los ojos después de haber sido convertida me enamoré de ella – besó los cabellos caramelo de Esme – Con los demás sucedió diferente… en cuanto Edward llegó ese día se quedó prendado de ella. Igual pasó con Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

– Y conmigo – confesé. Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Esme.

– Pero lo que Carlisle es capaz de hacer es sin duda el mejor don de todos… – alegó Esme, dedicando una mirada a su marido, la cual me fue difícil comprender – Su don es luz… la luz es pureza, es vida. –explicó, con una repentina paz emergiendo de ella – Carlisle es capaz de curar heridas físicas de vampiros y humanos, esa es la razón por la cual sanaste bastante rápido Bella… –parpadeé sorprendida.

La plática se extendió un poco. Carlisle había traído consigo la bondad. El ser un vampiro y a la vez un médico fue todo un reto al principio para Carlisle, al estar rodeado de sangre todos los días. Tal y como me habían explicado, el olor de la sangre era un detonante para ellos, una puerta para que saliera el depredador que llevaban dentro. Pobre Carlisle…

– No te sientas mal por mi, Bella – me dijo tranquilamente – Ya casi ni siento el olor…

– ¿Y cómo lo lograste?

– Siglos de práctica – se encogió de hombros.

_Siglos…_

– ¿Sucede algo? Te noto tensa… – Jasper, a mi lado, acarició mis cabellos. Sentí una paz repentina.

– Solo… tengo curiosidad…

– Tu siempre tienes curiosidad, manzanita – me acusó Emmett. Le empujé sin lograr que se moviera un solo milímetro.

– ¿Qué quieres saber, Bella? – preguntó Esme, con aquel tono dulce que le caracterizaba.

–Bueno… –dije jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de mi cabello.

– Adelante – me incitó Carlisle. Tomé bastante aire antes de hablar.

– ¿Qué edad tienen? –pregunté nerviosa.

– ¿La que aparentamos, la que tenemos o la que teníamos al convertirnos? –preguntó Alice, bastante divertida. Intenté articular alguna palabra sin éxito. La pregunta me había tomado completamente por sorpresa. – De acuerdo… todos aparentamos la edad que teníamos al convertirnos, excepto por Carlisle y Esme, que por ende tienen que aparentar mas años… entonces queda así: Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett aparentan veinte, la edad que tenían al convertirse excepto Rosalie, que fue convertida a los dieciocho. Carlisle treinta y tres y Esme treinta, pero fueron convertidos a los veintitrés y veintiséis respectivamente. Edward diecisiete y yo diecinueve, las cuales son nuestras edades reales. Pero si hablamos de edad cronológica, Carlisle es el más viejo de todos nosotros, contando con trescientos setenta y un años. Después le sigue Jasper, con ciento cuarenta y ocho años. Esme, con ciento dieciséis. Edward y yo ciento diez años, ya que ambos nacimos en 1901. Rose y Emmett nacieron el mismo año también, siendo convertidos con dos años de diferencia, por lo que ambos tienen noventa y seis.

Asentí, tratando de procesar la información que acababan de darme lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Ahora si nos tienes miedo? – preguntó Emmett con un atisbo de esperanza desbordándose en su voz.

Así, la tarde se pasó rápidamente. Carlisle tuvo que hablar al hospital, avisando que ese día no iba a poder acudir a trabajar.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron contando su historia. La impresionante anécdota de Carlisle, la triste historia de Esme, la desgarradora historia de Rosalie, la impactante historia de Emm y por último la aterradora historia de Jasper y al final su encuentro con Alice.

– Ha sido una historia preciosa – alegué, a la vez que todos me miraron como si estuviese loca. – Me refiero a la parte donde se encuentra con Alice… debe de ser maravilloso encontrar alguien que te pueda corresponder de ese modo…

– ¿No recuerdas a alguien que te haya correspondido de esa forma, Bella? – preguntó Rosalie.

– No… sinceramente no recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de llegar aquí.

– Pero… tú sabías que éramos vampiros… – dijo Jasper, un tanto confundido.

– Debo decir que, de cierta forma, yo sabía todo desde un principio, tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de cuando me encontraron… todo eso se mezclo con mi pasado, al principio nada encajaba, no podía ser que pudieran caminar tan rápido… o que no comieran, o que todos tuvieran ese extraño color de ojos, siendo adoptados… – mi voz fué apagándose, hasta convertirse en un murmullo. – Así que decidí que no importaba… – me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Qué no importaba? – escupió Edward, que por primera vez hablaba desde hacía horas.

– No, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que sean…

– ¿No te preocupa que seamos unos monstruos? –me preguntó con desdén. – ¿Que no seamos humanos?

– No…

– ¿Que consumimos sangre, la cual corre por tus venas?

– Carlisle ha dicho que consumen sangre de animales, no de humanos – contraataqué, levantándome de mi lugar.

– Eso no nos impediría…

– ¡Edward! – le reprendió Esme. El siguió clavando su mirada en mí, con odio.

– ¿Acaso no lo ven? – preguntó incrédulo – ¡No pueden seguir con esto! ¡Ella es una humana!

– Hijo, basta –pidió Carlisle con dureza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a mí, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración agitada.

– Somos vampiros, y somos peligrosos –me dijo lentamente, como si fuera una niña pequeña – Esto es un error… y el que vivas en una casa llena de vampiros no es seguro. Grábatelo.

– No me importa – dije mirándolo a los ojos. La diferencia de estaturas era intimidante, aún así, no me doblegué.

– Isabella, hablo en serio –dijo entre dientes.

– Yo también… ya te he dicho que no me interesa… no me importa lo que sean…

– Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso… – amenazó.

– Suficiente – dijo Jasper furioso, interponiéndose entre nosotros.

– Edward, Bella pertenece a esta familia ahora al igual que tu… así que intenta llevar todo este asunto en paz… ¿puedes hacerlo? – preguntó Carlisle, observando detenidamente. Supe en ese momento que ambos mantenían una conversación dentro de la mente de Edward.

El asintió lentamente, con los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados fuertemente contra su pecho. Carlisle palmeó su espalda un par de veces y Edward se alejó del lugar sin que yo pudiera notarlo.

– Dale tiempo… ya te he dicho que aún es difícil para el… – explicó Carlisle.

– Claro… – dije en un hilo de voz.

– ¿Ahora si nos tienes miedo? – preguntó Emmett, rompiendo la tensión del momento y provocando una serie de risas en la sala.

.

Habíamos estado todo el día hablando. Me habían explicado todo respecto a su mundo, absolutamente todo y para cuando Carlisle concluyó ya se había hecho de noche. Bostecé abiertamente.

– Hora de dormir Bella – ordenó Esme, tomando una de mis manos y levantándome del sillón con cuidado.

– Esme… mi recámara tiene un gran hoyo en la pared… –dije obviando el asunto.

– Dormirás en la recámara de Edward – la miré asustada. Después de todo, no quería dormir en la recámara de la persona que me detestaba… – Solo por hoy – dijo al notarme tensa.

Subí las escaleras sola, alegando que tenía piernas, que podía caminar perfectamente y que era de por más que alguien tuviera que cargarme todas las noches hasta mi recámara. Asintieron todos de mala gana.

Al pié de la recámara me detuve, tratando de escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente de adentro.

Al parecer Edward no se encontraba ahí, por lo que tomé la perilla y la giré lentamente. Una vez dentro inspeccioné cada rincón para asegurarme de que estaba sola, confirmándolo al segundo siguiente.

Me vi sumergida en una serie de pensamientos profundos, y todos giraban alrededor de Edward. Por alguna maldita razón me dolía su indiferencia, para mí él definitivamente no era indiferente. Él solo sentía desprecio por mí, eso era lo que me estaba matando.

– Isabella – pronunció una hermosa voz a mis espaldas, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que me sobresaltara.

– Edward… me has espantado…

Al girarme pude verlo a la luz de la luna, tal y como lo vi aquella vez que lo vi por primera vez, solo que con una expresión diferente. La diferencia entre ambos rostros saltaba a la vista, ahora no solo era hambre, si no... desprecio, y odio.

_Tranquilo corazón... no tienes que latir tan deprisa..._ musité para mi misma. _Solo es un endemoniadamente sexy vampiro que quiere devorarte... ¡ah! y para colmo te odia..._

– Quiero que quede una cosa muy clara, Isabella –pronunció mi nombre con desdén – Si quieres seguir viviendo tendrás que mantenerte alejada de mí. – dió un paso hacia mi – Quizá mi familia te incluyó en nuestras vidas, quizá todos te colman de atenciones y mimos... – otro paso– mas sin embargo no esperes nada de mí. – otro paso nuevamente, ahora nos encontrabamos lo suficientemente cerca de modo que nuestros pechos casi se tocaban. – ¿En conclusión? – Lentamente fué bajando sus labios hasta mi oído, donde expulsó su aliento embriagador que tocó parte de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. –No te me acerques… no te quiero cerca de mí.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejándome sola en medio de la habitación… con unas gruesas lágrimas cayendo incansablemente por mis mejillas.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aun siento que le falta algo... en fín. <strong>

**Respecto a los dones que les di... bueno deje a Edward, Alice y Jasper con los mismos, a Emmett no le arreglé nada y Carlisle, Esme y Rose tienen nuevos dones... a decir verdad pense mucho cuales iban a ser los que quedaran con ellos... y a Rosalie le va muy bien el manipular a la gente jajaja, Esme es un encanto en toda la extension de la palabra, por eso puede atraer a la gente hacia ella (algo asi como la hermana de Aro), y Carlisle... fue con el que mas batallé. La personalidad de Carlisle es sencilla, es pura, no se me ocurrio mas que tuviera un don tan limpio y transparente como el.  
><strong>

**En el siguiente capítulo van a pasar cosas bastante interesantes... y cuando digo BASTANTE... son bastantes ajjaja.**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, háganlos con toda confianza... me gusta mucho ver las opiniones de ustedes.**

**Gracias de nuevo por su atención y sus reviews.**

**Los amo:)**


	9. Human VS Monster

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por los dos meses y días en los que me desaparecí. Ahora conseguí un trabajo y estoy en clases particulares de solfeo y eso consume casi todo mi tiempo. De cualquier manera les traigo mas de 11,000 palabras en un solo capitulo, asi que espero que lo disfruten muchisimo :).**

**Una vez más se me dificultó escribir este capítulo, pues no soy del tipo conformista (mas bien soy algo perfeccionista)**

**Se que les había dicho que habría cosas MUY interesantes en este capítulo, pero después me lo pensé mejor y creo que aún faltaban cosas por mostrar antes de la **_**"ACCIÓN"**_** (nótese las múltiples maneras de resaltar la palabra), asi que no se me desesperen, a diferencia de las ultimas veces que he subido capítulo ahora ya tengo empecé el otro asi que no me maten :P**

**Este capítulo me costó trabajo, pues tuve que meterme en la piel de Edward y viví un par de días frustrada ajaja Si! es extraño como uno puede ser empático con sus propios personajes y acabo de vivir esto con Edd.**

**Y sobre todo discúlpenme de nuevo por la ausencia… de plano mi imaginación me abandonó.**

**Disfrutenlo mucho, es sobre un Edward más humano... más hormonal ajajj**

**.**

**AVISOOOO!**

**Acabo de dejar el prologo oficial de la historia en el primer cap, por si gustan pasar a leerlo :)**

**.**

**::Twilight no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo esta historia::**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Human VS Monster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

.

La observé con devoción.

Se veía tan vulnerable… sus ojos permanecieron unos segundos abiertos con asombro, para después parpadear repetidamente. Su corazón latía frenético.

Me atreví a respirar por la boca un poco, solo un poco. Incluso sin olerla podía sentir su sabor en mi lengua. Haciendo caso omiso a mi conciencia, me atreví a acercarme a ella. ¡Ah! Mi cuerpo vibró de placer al sentir su esencia tan cerca de mí. Su cuello se encontraba a centímetros de mi boca. Podía ver los vellos de su piel erizarse, podía sentir como se estremecía con mi gélido aliento.

–No te me acerques… no te quiero cerca de mí. –susurré, disfrutando de la exquisita cercanía que nos rodeaba.

Un sonido repetitivo llenó mis oídos. Prácticamente podía sentir su pulso golpeando mi rostro como invitándome a probarlo. Frente a mí, la vena principal de su cuello se exhibía bajo su delicada piel.

Reaccioné por algún escaso segundo. Había abierto la boca solo un poco, exponiendo mis filosos dientes, que se encontraban cerca de su cuello. Lo suficientemente cerca para inclinarme unos milímetros, rozar levemente su piel con mis colmillos y dejar que la sangre brotase naturalmente, esperando por mi…

_Solo unas gotas… solo un poco… no, no… sal de ahí. _

No, no podía dañarla.

_Sal de ahí ahora. ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Le harás daño!_

Y, juntando la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, salí de mi recámara lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron. Me detuve en el pasamanos de las escaleras amoldando su forma a mis dedos. Desesperado, llené mis pulmones de aire limpio y por fin pude pensar de forma estrictamente racional. Esta vez no había sido una situación tan ardua, por lo menos no la había asesinado. Ella estaba sana y salva, y yo no tenía las manos llenas de sangre inocente.

El alivio era tan extenso que reí eufórico. Ella no estaba muerta, ella estaba bien. Me alegró el hecho de que de alguna manera me hubiera sensibilizado, lo suficiente como para detenerme a mí mismo.

Eso quería decir que quizá si podría estar cerca de ella.

Si bien no me sentía del todo bien, jamás me había sentido tan fuerte. Lo que fuese que me brindaba Isabella era el sentimiento más poderoso que jamás había sentido en mi vida, lo suficientemente poderoso como para dudar si realmente me podría llegar a quererla.

Suspiré pesadamente, me erguí y caminé hacia la ventana con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, reconociendo la fascinación creciendo dentro de mí. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿De verdad podría querer a aquella hermosa y delicada criatura? Y sobre todo… ¿ella podría quererme a mí?

Entonces me vi reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana y todo se desmoronó a mi alrededor. Mi pálida y fría piel, mis ojos inhumanos y una serie de cosas más me hicieron darme cuenta de la horrible realidad. Yo era un monstruo, y ella jamás podría amarme. Jamás podríamos estar juntos. Con cada fibra de mi ser, anhelé ser un hombre normal, así podría sostenerla entre mis brazos sin arriesgar su vida. Así podría ser libre de tejer mis propias fantasías, fantasías que no terminarían con su sangre en mis brazos, con su sangre brillando en mis ojos.

Todo era aún más confuso porque nunca me había sentido tan humano en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando era humano, tanto como podía recordar…

Y fue cuando escuché un leve sollozo, acompañado de un leve olor a sal. Mi cuerpo se tensó de golpe y en un segundo me encontré frente a la puerta de mi habitación con la mano cerca de la puerta, la cual retiré inmediatamente.

¿Enserio? ¿Había estado a punto de romper la puerta para tomarla entre mis brazos y suplicarle su perdón? ¿Decirle que no volvería a ocurrir y que en realidad sentía algo por ella lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarme de mis cabales?

Di un paso hacia atrás espantado por mi nueva actitud, una que desconocía, una que jamás se había presentado en mí. Caminé silenciosa pero rápidamente de un lado a otro. Era demasiado estúpido sentirme ansioso por que una chica lloraba desconsoladamente… por mi… ¿culpa?

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

No solo le había mentido, atacado, odiado, intimidado y despreciado, sino que también le había hecho llorar. Mas imbécil no podía ser…

No. No debía sentirme así al respecto.

Halé mi cabello desesperado. ¿Y que si lloraba? Era por su maldito bien. La alejaba de mí precisamente por eso, para que no terminara como un cadáver drenado, aun que el simple hecho de pensarlo me helara los huesos.

No quería verla inmóvil, sin su corazón latiendo rápidamente como el batir de las alas de un colibrí y sin que sus mejillas se tornaran en aquel adorable rojo carmesí. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces…?

.

Una hora había transcurrido. Yo aún me encontraba fuera de la habitación escuchando como los leves sollozos al otro lado de la puerta se iban tranquilizando hasta convertirse en una acompasada respiración.

Me planté por enésima vez frente a la puerta, con la mano cerca de la perilla, retirándola de inmediato.

Esto era absurdo… más que absurdo…

Pero quería verla… por lo que acerqué la mano a la perilla de nuevo, retirándola al segundo siguiente.

Esto no era absurdo… ¡era estúpido!

Pasé una mano por mi cabello con la intención de calmarme. Por supuesto que no funcionó...

Una risa burlona se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo.

Con aspecto relajado y divertido, Carlisle yacía recargado en la pared con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba por sus risas.

– ¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí? – siseé en voz baja claramente irritado, y a la vez avergonzado.

– Deberías ver tu expresión, Edward – se burló entre una nueva oleada de silenciosas risas. Rodé los ojos, suficiente era tener que estar lidiando conmigo mismo como para soportar las burlas de Carlisle. – Está bien, está bien – me tranquilizó, tratando de contener su risa – Me gustaría que me acompañaras a dar un paseo. – sonrió, para después saltar por una ventana abierta hacia la noche.

…

– Tú y tu manía con el cielo, Carlisle… – susurré al verlo observar el cielo desde la rama más alta de un abeto, él esbozó una sonrisa.

Subí fácilmente hasta donde se encontraba. El paisaje era hermoso y tranquilizador. Una ráfaga de aire sopló hacia mi rostro e inhalé con devoción el olor del bosque.

– Es lo único que ha permanecido constante desde mi transformación. – se defendió con cierto deje de nostalgia. Después, se sentó sobre la gruesa rama en donde antes se había encontrado de pié y recostó su cabeza sobre el tronco principal. Sus ojos volvieron a viajar al pasado a la vez que un montón de recuerdos al azar llegaron a su mente y por ende, a la mía también. – La posición de las nubes esta noche… y el color del cielo… me recuerdan un poco la noche que encontramos a Esme…

Reí sin humor. Si bien yo sabía de primera mano que para Carlisle el haber aceptado su condición no había sido nada fácil. Con múltiples suicidios fallidos y casi un siglo de soledad la vida de mi ahora padre se había tornado monótona. Entonces aparecí, muriendo de influenza.

Me encontraba solo en este mundo. Sin mi padre y mi madre.

Quizá entre los deseos de Carlisle no figuraba el tener una familia, pero su manera de pensar cambió un poco cuando descubrió en mí el amor que podía tener un padre hacia un hijo.

Nuestras mentes viajaron simultáneamente a aquella época…

* * *

><p><em>1921…<em>

_._

_._

_Esa noche el viento soplaba tranquilamente y la luna iluminaba las calles de Minnesota, en el hospital central. Por lo general en la madrugada no había tanta movilización, sin embargo era la única manera de salir a la calle… de parecer normales. Carlisle caminaba distraído por su pequeña y cómoda oficina, tarareando alguna canción no reconocible. Yo, por mi parte, me encargaba de llenar una montaña de expedientes que se suponían que estarían listos para el día siguiente._

– _Edward – me llamó Carlisle. Levanté la vista con pesadez del papel que sostenía entre mis manos y le miré interrogante. – A ese paso jamás vas a terminar… – se quejó, aunque con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

– _No sabes lo aburrido que es esto… – murmuré entre dientes._

– _Si quieres ser un buen médico es fundamental que puedas hacer de todo, inclusive llenar expedientes. – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. Yo resoplé en respuesta. – Es importante tener buenas bases._

_Desde que Carlisle me había salvado le tomé el gusto a la medicina, así que ahora iba en mi primer año de estudios. Habíamos esperado a que la etapa de neófito pasara, aunque aún así, el olor de la sangre seguía quemándome la garganta como si un hierro caliente se deslizara por mi garganta…_

– _De cualquier manera… esto es muy aburrido… – insistí. Carlisle suspiró._

– _Eres joven hijo, es una lástima que te la vivas aburrido. ¡Tienes toda la eternidad por delante! Aprovéchala._

_Hice una mueca y bajé la mirada. Tenía ya veinte añosde existencia y tres como vampiro. El pensar solo en que viviría para siempre resultaba un tanto aterrador. ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?_

_Mis sueños se habían ido a la basura._

_Mi madre ya no estaría al pié de nuestra casa con alegría al ver que yo volvía de la guerra sano y salvo. Jamás me llenaría de besos, jamás acariciaría mi cabello de esa forma tan suya de tranquilizarme. Mi padre jamás palmearía mi espalda y me diría lo orgulloso que estaría de mí, ni tampoco vería sus ojos zafiro resplandecer de felicidad._

_Ahora los dos yacían bajo tierra desde hacía tres años… en aquel lúgubre cementerio que me juré a mi mismo jamás visitar._

_¿Qué me quedaba entonces? Sólo Carlisle. Mi padre, mi amigo, mi hermano._

_Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Carlisle se acercó a velocidad normal a la puerta y la abrió, revelando a una de las pocas enfermeras en turno que luchaba por mantener el aliento._

– _Doctor Cullen, le necesitan en urgencias… – dijo apresurada, sin detenerse a mirarme, para después cerrar la puerta con prisa. Pude oír con claridad sus pasos alejarse con rapidez por el pasillo. _

– _¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó Carlisle, sabiendo que yo podía escuchar._

_A estas alturas el controlar mi don era más fácil. _

_Aún podía recordar aquel fático día en el que desperté, justo tres días después de haber comenzado a sentir aquel horrible dolor, escuchando voces en mi cabeza, las voces de los vecinos… a dos kilómetros de distancia de mi entonces nuevo hogar. Asustado, me había levantado de la cama en la que me encontraba, había corrido a un rincón de mi entonces nueva habitación y le había suplicado a Carlisle, sin saber ni recordar ni quien era, que las voces se detuvieran…_

_Solo entonces unas semanas después supimos que poseía un don. El odioso don de leer mentes. _

– _Encontraron a una joven en Disftless*, a los pies de un barranco… – dije lentamente, concentrándome en los pensamientos de la enfermera._

_El rápidamente se colocó su bata y tomó el estetoscopio del escritorio. Caminó rápidamente y se detuvo en la puerta, para después mirarme con duda._

– _¿Me acompañarás?_

_Era un hecho que había sangre de por medio._

– _Yo… no… no sé si… – balubuceé nervioso._

_En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el hospital, Carlisle me había expuesto al olor a la sangre con la esperanza de que me sensibilizara a su olor. Si bien podía estar cerca de una persona cubierta de sangre sin atacarla, tampoco podía mantenerme mucho tiempo ya lo habíamos comprobado y dos personas habían muerto en el acto._

_El instinto aún llamaba._

_Pero Carlisle jamás se daba por vencido y una y otra vez me ayudaba con palabras de aliento que hacían que de alguna manera u otra soportara la sed flameante que se presentada cada vez que la sangre se exponía frente a mí._

_El cruzó la distancia que nos separaba y se plantó frente a mí._

– _Puedes hacerlo – dijo con seguridad, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. – Te has sensibilizado de una manera increíble; ni siquiera yo tenía el autocontrol que tu posees ahora. – hizo una pausa – ¿Lo harás, cierto? La paciente nos necesita…_

_Asentí lentamente, el sonrió. Ambos salimos de su oficina, controlando que no caminaramos lo suficientemente rápido para levantar sospechas. Carlisle caminó lejos de mí y abrió la puerta de la sala de urgencias. Y el olor a sangre me golpeó._

_**Son personas, no son alimento. Alguna vez fuiste como ellos**__… repetí en mi mente. _

_Poco a poco mis músculos fueron relajándose y traté de no respirar. Con el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones era suficiente para hablar por un minuto o dos._

_Al entrar a la sala se pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Carlisle se detuvo súbitamente al encontrarse frente a frente con la paciente._

_**No es posible…**__ pensó con sorpresa. Le miré interrogante pero él, nervioso y a la vez confundido, desvió la mirada sin decir nada._

_Al acercarme a la camilla, mis… _nuestros _ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían._

_Una mujer, de veinte y muchos, de facciones delicadas y cabellos color caramelo yacía postrada en la camilla… con la espina dorsal rota. Su cuerpo se encontraba contorsionado en una posición extraña sobre la misma, su rostro, piernas y brazos presentaban múltiples rasguños y horribles hematomas._

_Dos enfermeras revisaban sus signos vitales, yo traté de encontrar alguna identificación entre las pertenencias que habían venido con ella, y Carlisle… él simplemente se quedó estático junto a la camilla._

– _Carlisle – le llamé. Sus pensamientos volaban sin orden alguno. – ¡Carlisle! – le dije de nuevo. El se giró hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa… y temor. – ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté lo suficientemente bajo para que la conversación se desarrollara solo entre los dos._

_El abrió la boca, con indecisión, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra el Dr. Richards entró a la habitación._

_El hombre, moreno y robusto y de expresión monótona se acercó y observó a la joven con aburrimiento. Una mueca surcó sus labios y suspiró pesadamente._

_– Un intento de suicidio, mal hecho por supuesto... –murmuró. – Declara al paciente, muchacho – dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a mí. – Y después llévala a la morgue. – pidió con autoridad, antes de girarse sobre sus pies y prepararse para irse._

– _¿Disculpe? – le llamó Carlisle visiblemente ofendido. – La paciente aún está viva. – ignorando las instrucciones, él se volvió a una de las enfermeras. – Adminístrele cinco miligramos de morfina vía intravenosa. Edward, necesito gasas y alcohol. Trata de traer suficientes…_

– _Doctor Cullen está usted perdiendo el tiempo. – le interrumpió. Carlisle estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. –Esta paciente no tarda en morir, así que no es necesario que gaste gasas y alcohol en vano…_

– _Ella aún vive – insistió – Compruébelo por sí mismo, y luego déjeme trabajar. – le dijo Carlisle, tajante._

_El Dr. Richards entornó los ojos y sin colocarse bien el estetoscopio lo puso en el pecho de la joven unos segundos. Carlisle y yo nos miramos. Por supuesto que podíamos escuchar el débil latido proveniente de la joven._

– _¿Lo ve? Ella ya ha muerto. – levanté una ceja a Carlisle, y el negó con la cabeza. El doctor se giró hacia mí – Declara al paciente muchacho, y después llévala a la morgue. – repitió. Miré a Carlisle, inseguro de que hacer realmente. El sólo asintió._

_**Hazlo, después nos haremos cargo de ella en cuanto se largue…**_

– _Hora de muerte… 02:33 a.m. – dije titubeante. Comenzaba a quedarme sin aire._

– _Debe de aprender que no siempre debemos de salvar a los pacientes doctor… hay veces donde uno ya no puede hacer nada y simplemente tenemos que dejarlos ir. – dio en par de palmaditas en la espalda de Carlisle, que tenía ambas manos apretadas en puños. – Bueno, yo he terminado mi turno, buenas noches Carlisle, Edward – se despidió sin siquiera voltear a vernos, y luego desapareció de nuestra vista. Las enfermeras le siguieron después de algunos segundos con la pena pintada en sus rostros._

– _Imbécil, ignorante, poco ético y sin vergüenza… – murmuró entre dientes – ¡ni siquiera se colocó el estetoscopio en los oídos!_

– _No vale la pena… – le tranquilicé. – Por ahora hay que concentrarnos en curarla._

– _N… n… no – murmuró una voz a nuestras espaldas._

_Ambos nos giramos, asombrados. Ella nos miraba fijamente, tratando de mantener los párpados abiertos._

_¿Aún así podía seguir hablando, después de haber sufrido tantas heridas de gravedad? Carlisle se acercó a la joven y acarició su cabello con la intención de calmarla._

– _Todo va a estar bien señorita. Yo voy a quitarle ese dolor… – murmuró solemne._

– _N… no… – insistió ella – Ma… máta… me…_

– _Míreme – le pidió. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, como reconociéndolo – La salvé una vez… déjeme hacerlo de nuevo…_

_**Esos ojos... no, no es posible... **__pensó ella, confundida._

– _Soy yo, Esme – susurró, acariciando su rostro. – Soy Carlisle..._

_En la mente de Carlisle . El caminaba hacia el trabajo por un camino de terrasería, cuando se pronto, detrás de un árbol, escuchó unos leves sollozos. al acercarse él pudo ver a una pequeña y hermosa joven con lágrimas en los ojos y sujetándose la pierna con dolor. Carlisle vendó su pierna con delicadeza. Ella era muy joven, a lo mucho dieciséis años._

_Un intercambio de miradas. Un par de sonrisas..._

_Toda una tarde pasó en compañía de ella. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por haber faltado al trabajo._

_Un hombre llegó a su lado, diciendo ser el padre de ella y exigiendo una explicación que le fue dada amablemente por Carlisle._

_**Jamás lo olvidaré, Carlisle**__, le dijo ella, acariciando su rostro en algún momento que su progenitor no los vio._

_Y después se alejó en brazos de su padre, diciéndole adiós con la mirada._

_Había sido amor a primera vista, pero ella era tan joven en aquel tiempo. Él no se sentía con el derecho de arrebatarle su humanidad en aquella tierna edad. Pero ahora la tenía frente a él, a punto de morir._

_La había perdido una vez, y no la perdería de nuevo…_

– _¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunté horrorizado, adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos._

_Me ignoró, tomó la camilla y la empujó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la morgue. Le igualé el paso a los pocos segundos, cerciorándome de cerrar bien la puerta e inmediatamente le tomé del brazo, el se zafó de mi agarre con facilidad. Ambos nos miramos, furiosos._

– _No te atrevas Carlisle… – le amenacé._

– _Está muriendo Edward… – susurró con la voz rota._

– _Ella quiere morir, la has escuchado…_

– _No puedo permitirlo._

– _Deberías tener la decencia de preguntarle si quiere seguir viviendo… – dije fríamente._

_Carlisle me observó sorprendido. Yo jamás le había hablado de esa manera, pero igualmente seguía sin importarme. Ella debía de tener la opción de escoger, la misma que yo no tuve y que mi madre había tomado por mí._

_Él se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y la contempló unos segundos._

– _No te queda mucho tiempo… – le recordé._

_El asintió ausente. Ella abrió sus ojos suavemente y le miró con una ternura inexplicable._

– _Car…li…lisle… – murmuró casi sin aliento. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa – yo… sabía… que te… volvería a ver…_

_**Tan hermoso... como aquella vez...**_

– _Esme… – susurró él con devoción, besando los nudillos de su mano. – No me hagas perderte de nuevo…_

– _Ya no me… quedan… mo…tivos… para seguir… viviendo… – dijo ella. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, la misma que el secó con sus dedos._

– _Quédate conmigo para siempre. Juro hacerte feliz… – prometió Carlisle con desesperación. – Nada te va a faltar y podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras… pero no me dejes, no de nuevo._

_Ella le miró con indecisión, y después me miró a mi. No pude hacer nada mas que ofrecerle una sonrisa, ella me sonrió igualmente._

– _Para siem... pre… es demasiado… tiempo…_

_Ella simplemente no entendía nada. ¿A que se refería aquel hombre que había conocido hacía diez años atrás, el cuál no tenía rastros de haber envejecido?_

– _¿Estás dispuesta a vivirlo conmigo? – preguntó él, acariciando su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos y asintió suavemente. – Para siempre… – murmuró Carlisle, para después clavar sus colmillos en su cuello.._

_Desde aquel momento que Esme observó a Carlisle cuando su transformación culminó, el supo que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento; y levantó la vista al cielo, por primera vez en toda su vida, con esperanza desbordándose de sus ojos dorados..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

– A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberla salvado… – murmuró Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Bueno, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo – confesé, recargando mi cabeza en el grueso tronco del árbol.

La noche comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fría. De pronto el cielo fué cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes negras. Carlisle no dijo nada mas. Sus pensamientos aún se encontraban en aquella época.

– ¿Y si hubiera sido Bella? – me preguntó de pronto.

Perfeeeeeeecto, golpe bajo.

– Ella estaba tan débil… – prosiguió – que por un momento consideré transformarla.

La rabia me invadio en ese momento ¿Transformarla? ¿Convertir a un ser tan puro en un monstruo sin alma?

– Carlisle, dime la verdad. ¿Qué pensaste en llevarte a Isabella a vivir a casa? ¿Acaso pensaste que no los iba a descubrir?

– Hemos vivido con humanos por años – se excusó.

– Pero no bajo nuestro techo.

El pareció pensárselo.

– Bueno, no la iba a dejar sola... – me dijo en un susurro.

– Pudiste dar aviso a las autoridades y que ellos se hicieran cargo de ella.

– No – dijo rotundamente – Edward, no la iba a exponer a que el infeliz que le hizo esto volviera por ella.

– De cualquier manera… – protesté, el me interrumpió.

– Edward ¿exactamente que tienes en su contra?

No respondí. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? No tenía absolutamente nada en su contra, todo el asunto era conmigo.

– Te conozco desde hace casi un siglo… si no fuera por la escenita que montaste hace un rato, yo diría que…

– No hay nada Carlisle – le corté. Me observó fijamente, como tratando de descifrarme. Aparté la vista. – Fin del asunto…

Carlisle suspiró pesadamente, se levantó de su lugar y se plantó frente a mi, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– Iré directo al punto, ya es hora de que sepas de una vez lo que pasó. – Le observé confudido. – ¿Qué sabes de Bella, hasta ahora?

– Solo que la encontraron en el bosque, y que no recuerda nada – respondí automáticamente, recordando lo poco que había 'oído' de ella desde que había llegado aquí. – ¿Tenemos que hablar de ella? – pregunté incómodo. Pasé la mano por mi cabello en actitud nerviosa.

– Tienes que saberlo – insistió. Rodé los ojos. – Es de vital importancia, ya que el asunto nos concierne a todos.

Todo esto se empezaba a tornar extraño hasta cierto punto. ¿Que sabían los demás que yo no? Había estado en casa menos de dos días, había escuchado pensamientos ir y venir y jamás había sobresalido algo sobre Bella, al menos no algo de vital importancia. Alice, por ejemplo, pensaba en Bella como su mejor amiga... me sorprendía el grado de cariño que mi hermana favorita le tenía. Jasper y Emmett la veían como una hermana menor a la cual debían de proteger a toda costa. Esme y Carlisle ya la consideraban como una hija más. Y Rosalie... Rose veía en Bella lo que ella hubiera querido ser. Un par de mejillas teñidas de un exquisito rubor, un pulso acelerado, el dormir, el soñar... casi me dolió el hecho de que mi hermana hiciera con Bella lo que ella no podía hacer con ella misma. Lo que nosotros ya no podíamos ser...

– No es como si me importara... – dije encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

Pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

– ¿Me harías el favor de escucharme?– preguntó Carlisle cauteloso.

Y luego el me miró de esa manera... con sus ojos amables y nobles como suplicando...

Suspiré pesadamente y asentí.

Carlisle sonrió en agradecimiento...

Un puñado de recuerdos ajenos me invadieron, luché por prestar atención a cada uno de ellos.

Y través de los ojos de Carlisle, pude ver lo que pasó ese día...

_El bosque. Mis hermanos corriendo al lado de Carlisle. Alice deteniéndose abruptamente, con la mirada frágil cuerpo yacía sumergido en el agua a excepción de su cabeza. Su piel poseía un débil tono azulado, sus labios se encontraban agrietados y de un horrible color morado. Los brazos de Carlisle la sujetaron cerca de su cuerpo, cubriéndola con una chaqueta. Entró en nuestra casa y la depositó en el sofá, donde pudo examinarla de cerca. Los rasguños que cubrían todo su cuerpo eran profundos, algunos ya estaban cicatrizados. Lo que más le sorprendió… fue una mordida en una de sus costillas, debajo de sus pechos. Una herida que solo podía ser provocada por alguien de nuestra especie…_

– ¡Basta!– grité a golpe de pulmón, provocando un eco en el bosque. – ¿A qué te refieres?– jadeé horrorizado. – ¿Ella fue expuesta a la ponzoña?

No podía ser. Era imposible. ¿Mi Bella? ¿Mordida por un vampiro?

Sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de mi. Por una parte me aterraba la idea de que ella sufriera. Yo mismo sabía lo que se sentía el dolor agonizante llenando cada célula y la ponzoña extendiéndose a pasos agigantados por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Jamás querría ese dolor para ella.

Por otra, una actitud posesiva se adueñó de mí, al pensar en el simple hecho de que alguien la tocara tan íntimamente, que alguien pudiera rozar sus labios en su piel y probar su exquisita sangre.

De verdad que todo esto era enfermizo...

La mirada de Carlisle reflejó dolor. Su pequeña había sido herida y el no había podido hacer nada para encontrar al responsable. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

– Todos lo saben, sólo que se mantienen al margen de ello. – la rama de donde me encontraba sostenido se convirtió en un puñado de astillas. Él lo ignoró. – No sé hasta qué punto le hicieron daño en cuanto al nivel de ponzoña que tenía en su cuerpo, pero es obvio que la sacaron antes de que se extendiera.

– ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – pregunté en un susurro.

– No se había presentado la oportunidad – dijo sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡¿No se había presentado la oportunidad? – grité furioso. Me levanté y caminé por la rama, dejando mis huellas marcadas por donde pasaba. Finalmente de una patada volé parte del tronco. – ¡Ella ha pasado por tanto Carlisle! – mis manos se convirtieron en puños. Mi voz se fue tornando rota y melancólica – ¡Y encima estuve a punto de matarla, y herí sus sentimientos hace unos minutos! ¿Cómo pudiste haber esperado tanto para decírmelo? – le recriminé, dolido. El me observó confundido.

– Al principio pensaba que no te importaba. – se disculpó – Quiero decir… se del problema que tienes con Bella pero no sabía que te preocupaba de un modo más… personal…

– ¡Por supuesto que me preocupa! – solté sin pensarlo. Mi voz se quebró melancónicamente en cuanto terminé la frase.

Carlisle me miró atónito. Sus pensamientos volaban buscando una razón a mis reacciones.

_¿La amas? _Inquirió, incrédulo.

– No – susurré, dudando realmente de mi respuesta.

– De otra manera no te preocuparía tanto. – explicó. – Ya era hora que el Edward noble que conozco desde hace casi un siglo apareciera por aquí. – dijo palmeando mi hombro –

– Carlisle – susurré. – Es tan difícil… cada segundo que paso cerca de ella ideo diferentes formas de asesinarla. Diferentes formas de tomarla entre mis brazos y escapar de la vista de todos ustedes. – confesé avergonzado de mi mismo.

– Pero a la vez una parte de ti no quiere hacerle daño. Además de que eres un vampiro, eres un hombre Edward…

Le miré incrédulo, adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– De acuerdo… quizá sea demasiado rápido para sacar conclusiones. Manejaré todo esto del modo más discreto posible. – prometió, regalándome una sonrisa. – Confío en ti y sé que independientemente de lo que sientes, harás lo correcto.

– Gracias Carlisle… no se qué haría…

Un grito ensordecedor interrumpió nuestra plática. Un lamento doloso, proveniente de nuestra casa. Me envaré en mi lugar, sintiendo una sensación extraña en el pecho.

**_Bella..._**

– No de nuevo… –murmuró Carlisle.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté confundido. Carlisle bajó del árbol y comenzó a correr en dirección de nuestra casa, en dos segundos le igualé el paso.

_No es grave, pero necesito estar ahí con ella… en algunas ocasiones se lastima involuntariamente…_

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté, asustado. El me miró pero no me respondió.

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos.

A pesar de todo, y tenía que reconocerlo, ella si me importaba… del modo más personal posible…

...

Al plantarnos frente a la puerta un puñado de sollozos envolvieron el ambiente. Rose y Emmett se encontraban sentados en un sillón con las manos entrelazadas, claramente preocupados y Alice caminaba como un león enjaulado por toda la sala. Los gritos a golpe de pulmón se escuchaban en la planta alta, en mi recámara.

– ¿Que ha pasado? – el tono de mi voz se escuchaba desesperado. Por suerte nadie prestó atención, pues otro grito captó la atención de todos. – ¿Y bien? – pregunté nuevamente, nadie respondió.

– No lo vi venir… – se disculpó Alice con mi padre. – No alcanzó a lastimarse… Jasper y Esme están con ella.

Carlisle asintió y subió rapidamente a su estudio por su maletín médico.

Alice me observó seguido, con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca triste.

_Sube..._

Al llegar al tercer piso pude observar a Esme en el umbral de mi recámara, com ambas manos en el pecho y los labios fruncidos en una mueca preocupada.

– ¿Qué ha pasado Esme? Espero que tu si puedas decírmelo, en vista de que nadie aquí quiere informarme – pregunté a mi madre en voz baja. Esme tomó mi brazo y me guió al otro lado del pasillo.

_¿Para qué informarte de algo que no te importa?_ Preguntó Rosalie con desdén desde el primer piso. La ignoré.

– Casi todas las noches pasa esto… – explicó apenada – Bella muy a menudo tiene pesadillas bastante vívidas. Algunas veces se provoca daño a si misma, se cae de la cama… o agita los brazos, golpeándose con los muebles. Jasper es el único que puede calmarla… – suspiró pesadamente – pobre de mi pequeña…

Dejé a Esme y caminé hacia mi recámara. Con leve empujón abrí la puerta, y lo que vi rompió mi alma en mil pedazos...

– Tranquila, tranquila… todo está bien… – decía mi hermano, tratando de tocar a Bella. En cuanto su piel hizo contacto con su hombro ella le miró aterrorizada.

– ¡Dejame! ¡Sueltame, no me lastimes! – gritó histérica.

Engarrotada y encogida en un rincón de la recámara ella lloraba aterrorizada.

– Bella, soy yo… soy Jasper – suplicó mi hermano.

– ¡No me toques!

Mientras ella trataba de forcejear, ella corrió hacia la puerta y se refugió en el primer sitio que encontró: en mis brazos.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Ella rodeó mi torso con sus delicados brazos aferrándome a ella como si no hubiese un mañana.

– Sácame de aquí, sácame ahora. Tú me prometiste que lo harías… tu me lo prometiste… – murmuró rápidamente, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Y yo estaba a punto de matarla… de nuevo…

– Bella, cariño – le llamó Carlisle, plantándose frente a ambos y sujetándola por los hombros. Ella se tensó.

– Car… ¿Carlisle? – musitó confundida.

– Pequeña, será mejor que sueltes a Edward.

Ella se tensó en su agarre y lentamente fue levantando la vista hasta toparse con mi mirada. En el reflejo de sus ojos pude ver unos ojos negros sedientos. Bella soltó su agarré y dio un par de pasos atrás, asustada. Bella ya había despertado completamente.

– P… perdóname Edward… – murmuró a la vez que su voz se iba quebrando –No lo haré de nuevo. No me volveré a acercar a ti… te lo juro.

Su voz se tornó un gemido lastimero, a la vez que cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Jasper alcanzó a tomarla por los brazos antes de que se lastimara con el impacto.

– Jasper – gimoteó ella, bañada en lágrimas – ¡Perdóname! Ya no puedo más… ya no puedo… – dijo desesperadamente, a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de mi hermano.

– No es tu culpa… no lo es… –susurró él en su oído.

_El tratar de controlar a Bella, mi sed y encima a un idiota celoso ya es bastante..._

– Edward – llamó Esme, tomándo mi brazo y halándolo a la salida – Cariño, vamos... vamos...

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo se había agachado, tenso como un león apunto de acometer.

Sin dejar de mirar a Bella me aparté de Esme.

Jasper aún sostenía a Bella sobre su regazo como si fuese una niña pequeña. Aún así, a mi hermano le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse y no clavar sus dientes en su cuello.

Su cabello enmarañado caía por sus hombros mientras sollozaba en silencio, al parecer un poco más tranquila. Y levantó su rostro, para encontrarse con mi mirada.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa… y miedo. Mi hermano volvió a usar su don en ella y poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que cerró los ojos con pesadez, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Ella me temía, lo sabía por sus ojos aterrorizados que me observaban como si fuese a matarla en ese mismo instante. La observé unos segundos, con dolor… el dolor del rechazo.

Di un paso hacia atrás.

Era mejor de esta manera… era mejor que ella me temiera, así podría estar a salvo de mí.

Di media vuelta y caminé lejos de ahí.

Bajé los escalones en silencio y despacio, ignorando los llamados de Esme y caminando al lado de Carlisle quien sin decirme nada se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, para luego salir por la puerta trasera e internarme en el bosque.

.

**Bella POV**

**...**

– _No te muevas…_

– _No me toques… –amenacé con la voz rota, aunque bien sabía que no serviría de nada._

– _Solo será una vez, una sola vez y dejaré a tu madre y a tu amigo en paz._

– _Nos… ¿Nos dejarás libres?–balbuceé._

– _Si. –prometió con una sonrisa amistosa y un par de ojos desbordando deseo – solo déjame probarte… una mordida pequeña, con eso bastará… – di un paso hacia atrás, asustada. El me tomó gentilmente de los hombros y depositó un beso en mi hombro desnudo. – Confía en mi…_

_Se hincó lentamente, prolongando los segundos. Me tomó de la cintura con sus frías y ásperas manos, levantando mi vieja y rota blusa con una delicadeza inhumana. Cerré los ojos, mientras las lágrimas de terror caían por mis mejillas y mojaban sus cabellos dorados._

– _Hueles bastante dulce, Isabella – susurró, antes de atravesar mi piel…_

– ¡Bella!

Un par de toques impacientes se escucharon en la puerta. Abrí los ojos repentinamente, aturdiéndome con la luz de un nuevo día.

Me moví estirándome en la mullida cama e inspiré con devoción. El aire que se coló por mis pulmones me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Aún estaba en la habitación de Edward… ese delicioso olor era irreconocible.

– Bella, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– S… si. Estoy bien – respondí aturdida. Tuve que aclararme la garganta – Pasa, porfavor.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una Alice enfundada en una máscara de preocupación. Sus cejas casi se tocaban y un gracioso puchero se mostró en sus labios. Intenté tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, mas no funcionó.

– ¿Segura? – asentí levemente con la cabeza y palpé la cama a mi lado. Alice se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas conmigo.

– Solo fué un mal sueño… – musité en voz baja.

Alice me observó como queriendo leerme. Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo y, titubeando, abrió la boca un par de veces antes de continuar.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

¿Quería? En realidad no sabía. Volver a revivir cada uno de esos tristes y dolorosos recuerdos era demasiado para mi. Cada uno de mis sueños eran tan vívidos que casi pareciera que fuesen reales. En especial donde veía a aquella mujer de cabellos claros y ojos amables,

Y el recordar a mi madre solo hacía que el hueco en mi pecho se fuera abriendo cada vez más.

Llevé una mano por debajo de mi blusa a mi cintura, donde toqué ese espacio de mi cuerpo con una temperatura diferente. Extrañamente frío…

– Él me mordió – dije simplemente.

Alice pareció no oírme. Ella solo cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró fuertemente, como tratando de borrar algún mal recuerdo. Y entonces abrió sus ojos y me miró con una ternura inexplicable.

– Te entiendo, Bella – dijo con una media sonrisa – Entiendo por lo que estas pasando, porque yo misma pasé por lo mismo hace ya muchos años…

Dicho esto se sentó en la cama y ante mis ojos expectantes subió su blusa de seda hasta debajo de sus pechos.

Mi quijada se desencajó. Inconscientemente llevé mi mano hasta donde estaba mi cicatriz y la tracé con los dedos y par de veces. La cara de Alice se mantenía sin expresión, a la espera de mi reacción que al parecer nunca llegaría.

– ¿Por qué tenemos la misma cicatriz? – murmuré.– ¿Qué significa?

Ella tomó los extremos de su blusa y la bajó hasta quedar en su lugar. Inspiró profundamente y se dejó caer entre las mullidas almohadas.

– Yo, al igual que tu, no puedo recordar muchas cosas de mi vida – comenzó. – Recuerdo que tenía una familia y un hogar…

_No recuerdo muchas cosas de ellos, ni siquiera sus nombres._

_Mis padres y una pequeña hermana era todo lo que tenía. Ambos eran arrogantes y orgullosos. Papá estaba orgulloso de que yo hubiese sido, como el decía, una combinación perfecta entre ambos. Tenía el cabello azabache de mi madre y los ojos de mi padre. Mi padre era un hombre imponente, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Mi madre, en cambio, era dulce y frágil, poseedora de un cabello y ojos negros que hacían contraste con su piel de blanca. Mi pequeña hermana había heredado los rasgos de la familia de mi padre, y era por eso que mi madre la prefería a ella._

_Yo comencé a tener visiones a muy temprana edad. Quizá mucho antes de que pudiese tener memoria. ¿y que podía hacer? Contarle a mi madre, por supuesto. El problema fue cuando ella dejó de pensar que esto era un simple juego infantil, como ella le llamaba. _

_Después años de visiones y predicciones mi madre comenzó a ignorarme y dejé ser el objeto de adoración de mi padre; siendo solamente una molestia, una carga, una vergüenza para la familia._

_Pero yo estaba sola ya en ese entonces._

_Habia aprendido a convivir todos los días con imágenes muy poco claras y concisas que llegaban a mi mente. _

_Y cuando cumplí quince años fue la primera vez que vi a Jasper…_

_Después de eso solo recuerdo lágrimas, una mirada despectiva hacia mi de parte de mis padres al alejar a mi hermana pequeña de mi, que se debatía en brazos de mi padre para que no me alejaran de ella.… _

_Muchas lágrimas, y gritos. Pidiendo… suplicando que no me abandonaran…_

_Después, solo fue oscuridad…_

_._

Su voz se fue convirtiendo en un murmullo sin emoción, hasta que me miró.

– Y de ahí en fuera no recuerdo nada más.

Su voz se extinguió, al igual que la mía que por más que trataba no podía encontrarla.

Entonces ambas nos miramos. Yo con lágrimas en los ojos y Alice sollozando quedamente.

Fue entonces que nos fundimos en un abrazo. Un abrazo de comprensión y cariño en el que nos refugiamos por un tiempo indefinido. Alice me aferró aún mas a ella sin hacerme daño, y entonces me dí cuenta de que en este punto nuestra amistad se había fortalecido.

– Gracias por escucharme – susurró, una vez que se alejó de mí.

– Gracias a ti por compartirlo conmigo. – le dije. Alice rió levemente.

– De nada. – musitó con una radiante sonrisa. Una sonrisa de alivio.

…

Seguía examinando de cerca aquella extraña mordida.

Era una media luna que se extendía desde uno de los costados de mi cintura hasta un poco mas debajo de mis pechos. Poseía un color más pálido que el resto de mi piel y una temperatura escandalosamente fría.

_Suficiente _pensé, cerrando el grifo de la llave.

Tomé una toalla del perchero y me envolví en ella, al momento que salí del baño y entré al closet.

Me detuve en el enorme espejo, observándome.

Mi piel se veía un poco mas sonrosada, y mi cuerpo un poco más relleno. En mi estadía aqui mi estado de salud había mejorado notablemente. Las heridas en mi cuerpo y en mi entrepierna ya habían sanado con ayuda del don de Carlisle, por lo que ahora eran unas simples manchas tenues en mi piel.

Colocándome un par de jeans, una blusa negra y un par de zapatillas deportivas bajé a toda prisa por la escalera, sin ser consciente del momento en que mis pies se enredaron estúpidamente y mi cuerpo fue cayendo torpemente…

Mas sin embargo en lugar de sentir el suelo en mi rostro, sentí un tacto frío. Justo en mi cintura.

Me dio la vuelta con una agilidad sorprendente, la misma que hizo que terminara mareada y mis piernas desfallecieron ante el mareo, dejando de sostener mi cuerpo.

Un brazo me sujetó contra un pecho duro y frío y otro se deslizó por debajo de mis rodillas, levantándome del suelo y pegándome a su cuerpo.

– ¿Quieres tener más cuidado, porfavor? – susurró una voz furiosa en mi oído. Me estremecí con su gélido aliento.

Levanté la vista lentamente.

Unos ojos color topacio miel me observaron.

Pero sus ojos no me miraban con la pureza de su color, si no con una expresión monótona y hasta intimidante.

– Edward… y… yo… – balbuceé.

Él me silenció con una mirada hostil y me ignoró en el trayecto del tercer al primer piso. Me sostenía con cuidado soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos. No sabía si él era consciente de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, o de la forma en la que mi corazón latía como si se fuese a salir de mi pecho.

Si lo notó, supuse que no le había importado.

Edward bajó hasta el último escalón y me dejó con cuidado sobre el suelo. En ningún momento respiró. Al instante que su cuerpo ya no tenía contacto con el mío salió disparado hacia el patio.

– ¿Edward? – pregunté cautelosamente. El se detuvo y se giró con impaciencia. Ambas manos se convirtieron en puños. Su pié golpeó el suelo repetidas veces.

– ¿Si?

– Gracias…

Con una delicadeza y elegancia inhumana él caminó lentamente y se plantó a un metro de mí, observándome. Sus ojos parecían querer traspasar los míos. El rió por un momento. Fue una risa seca, carente de humor. Entornó los ojos antes de mirarme nuevamente, mi corazón latió frenéticamente.

– Solo… no te mates – murmuró con fastidio, desapareciendo por la puerta trasera.

Yo me quedé plantada en ese lugar, con lágrimas amenazando por salir de mis ojos.

¿Por qué me odiaba? ¿Qué le había hecho?

En ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa...

.

_ Estaba completa, absurda, loca y estúpidamente enamorada de él._

...

**…**

– Buenos días – saludé a todos, entrando a la estancia del primer piso. Alice me observó de arriba abajo y me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

– Algún día Isabella, despertarás con un vestido de Giorgio Armani pegado al cuerpo… con pegamento… – amenazó, de manera sombría.

El desayuno transcurrió sin contratiempos. Y sin cola–loca ni vestidos carísimos.

Un par de tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche borraron cualquier síntoma de malestar o nauseas. Y fui feliz el resto de la tarde.

Después de eso una tarde de películas entretuvo nuestro día.

Por ser jueves, Carlisle había salido temprano a su turno en el hospital de Port Angeles. Esme, por su parte, decidió que visitaría algunas tiendas en busca de lienzos, pinturas y pinceles nuevos.

Los jóvenes Cullen pronto comenzarían un nuevo año en el instituto Forks, por lo que estaba muy cerca el día en que me quedara sola en la casa con Esme por la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Asi que los chicos querían pasar un tiempo más conmigo antes de separarnos momentáneamente.

– Esto ya ha comenzado a aburrirme – se quejó Emmett cuando Rose intentó poner una nueva película en el reproductor. La cuarta película del día.

– ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa, cariño? – preguntó desafiante su esposa, con ambas manos en la cintura.

– Se me ocurren muchísimas cosas interesantes, pero eso no incluye a nadie de por aquí más que a ti y a mí, cielo – Emmett sonrió socarronamente.

Jasper lanzó un cojín del sillón directo a Emmett, que lo atrapó antes de que chocara contra su rostro y lo lanzó del vuelta. Pronto la sala se convirtió en un campo de batalla mullido. Un par de jarrones sucumbieron ante la guerra inesperada.

Alice me tomó del brazo y me haló al suelo.

– Con la fuerza de Emmett estoy segura de que cualquier cojín puede hacer volar tu cabeza… asi que quédate aquí. – dijo divertida a la vez que le levantaba y tomando un cojín del suelo la guerra comenzó de nuevo.

Rosalie rodó los ojos antes de girarse y poner "Titanic" en reproducción.

…

Un rato más llegó Carlisle. Fomentando la convivencia familiar se sentó en la gran sala con nosotros, aunque ignorando la película por estar metido en un enorme libro. Nadie mencionó el penoso incidente de la noche anterior, ni Alice el tema de la cicatriz, por lo que pude tener una tarde aparentemente normal… de no ser porque veía "Titanic" con cuatro vampiros a los lados.

– Estúpido Leonardo Di Caprio, estoy seguro de que en ese baúl había espacio para ambos… – masculló Emmett, molesto.

– Hola, Esme – dijo Jasper a mi lado, en voz baja.

– Hola cielo – respondió Esme, que apareció detrás de mi de la nada. Pasó sus largos y níveos dedos por el cabello de Jasper en un gesto maternal. Acto seguido fué en dirección a Carlisle y se sentó en su regazo. Él amorosamente le dio un suave beso en los labios. – ¿No ha llegado Edward? – preguntó al cabo de unos momentos.

La simple mención de su nombre hizo que mi estómago se sintiera extraño.

– Debería de venir en… cuatro segundos. – dijo Alice, que se recargó en el pecho de Jasper, terminando de ver la película.

La puerta del patio se abrió, revelando no a un vampiro... si no a un ángel...

Aún no paraba de maravillarme. Sus ojos relucían como el más brillante oro que jamás había visto en un Cullen. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos ya casi no se notaban. ¡Y ni hablar de su rostro! El tono pálido grisáceo que poseía su piel había cambiado por uno ligeramente sonrosado, coloreando sus mejillas de tal forma que sus pómulos parecían coloreados por un tenue rubor. Su cabello desordenado ahora se mostraba aún más brillante y aparentemente suave… reprimí las ganas de llevar una mano hacia su cabello.

– Vaya… fuiste a cazar sin nosotros – dijo Esme, apuntando los ojos de Edward. El sonrió socarronamente.

– Sabes el motivo, Esme – su boca apenas se curvó. Parecía estar sonriendo a la fuerza.

Claro, el motivo era yo.

– De cualquier manera, les guardé un poco a todos. Quedan suficientes cervatillos rondando Olympic.

– Carlisle – dijo Jasper, pasando saliva ruidosamente – ¿Cuándo iremos nosotros? – Por un segundo la mirada de Jasper se cruzó con la mía. Sus ojos negros como el carbón me miraban como conteniéndose. – La última vez ni siquiera terminamos de cazar.

Y por supuesto, el motivo de esto era yo.

– Iremos todos a cazar mañana – anunció Carlisle, después de pensarlo unos segundos.

– ¿Todos? – preguntó Esme, confundida. – ¿Quién cuidará de Bella?

Me sentí mal de solo pensar que lo único que les retenía cazar libremente era cuidarme.

– Puedo quedarme en casa – sugerí – sé cocinar aunque Esme no me deje. Creo que además soy perfectamente capaz de subsistir con cereal por dos días.

Carlisle pareció pensárselo, pero un intercambio rápido de miradas con Esme le hizo desistir.

– No Bella, es demasiado arriesgado. – concluyó.

– Pero…

– No confío mucho en eso Bella, puedes rasgarte la garganta con las hojuelas, con la suerte que tienes. – comentó Emmett, lo peor era que no había algún registro de broma en su voz. Por lo tanto lo decía en serio.

– Me quedaré – sugirió Rosalie – Cazaré en un par de días, apenas vuelvan.

– Rose, mira tus ojos – dijo Alice.– Te estarías matando de hambre. Tu ni siquiera probaste bocado la última vez. – Rose hizo una mueca, como dándole la razón. De pronto el rostro de Alice se iluminó y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios… el tipo de sonrisa que uno debía de temer. – Carlisle, ¿por que no se queda Edward?

– ¡No! – respondieron Edward y Rosalie al mismo tiempo. Rosalie como advertencia… y Edward como una especie de súplica.

Yo me fui haciendo pequeña en el sillón.

Emmett tomó por los hombros a Rose tratando de calmarla, mientras ella miraba a Edward como si fuese a matarle, Edward miraba a Carlisle suplicante y Carlisle observaba a Esme, quien mordía su labio nerviosa, quien a su vez que Alice sonreía abiertamente y Jasper trataba de mantener la sala tranquila.

Y yo miraba a todos asustada, esperando cualquier cosa…

– De ninguna manera – rugió Rosalie, levantándose del sillón.

– Edward ya es capaz de contenerse, hija. – comenzó Carlisle – Confiamos en que pueda cuidar a Bella. Además, solo serían dos días…

– No Carlisle, no me pidas que acepte algo tan absurdo como esto. La única maldita razón por la que Edward se contiene es porque estamos aquí. Estoy segura que de otra manera Bella sería un cadáver drenado a estas alturas.

– Rose, cariño. Escucha a tu padre… – suplicó Esme, levantándose del regazo de Carlisle y acariciando su cabello en un intento por calmarla.

– Esme, – dijo Rose suavemente. Ella no podía hablarme bruscamente a Esme. – no confío en Edward… ¿tu si?

El rostro de Esme se contrajo en una mueca antes de hablar.

– Claro, lo conozco muy bien para saber que a pesar del problema que tiene él es muy fuerte y puede soportar todo esto, aunque sean dos días. – dijo firmemente. – Por lo tanto, confío en él.

Edward abrió los ojos soprendido ante las palabras de su madre. Frunció el ceño por un momento, mientras que parecía abrir y cerrar la boca para hablar.

– Esme, gracias por tus palabras. De verdad las aprecio. Pero no considero justo que metas las manos al fuego por mi…

– Creo que Edward podrá hacer un buen trabajo – habló Jasper, diplomáticamente. – Y creo que hablo por mi y por Alice cuando digo que confío en el… que confiamos en el – susurró, tomando la mano de su esposa.

– Yo también confío en ti hermano – dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa – Tienes mi apoyo. – dijo ignorando un gruñido amenazante de parte de Rosalie.

El rostro de Edward era un poema. Incredulidad, asombro, desesperación, angustia y miedo cruzaron por sus ojos. Apretó fuertemente los labios y se pasó una mano por el cabello, en actitud desesperada.

– Confío en ti… – dije, hablando por primera vez, levantándome del sillón.

Edward me observó anonadado. Sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión confundida. Cruzó la habitación para plantarse frente a mí. Mi respiración se volvió herrática.

– ¿Por qué? – casi pude ver un atisbo de dolor en su voz. – ¿Después de todo lo que te he hecho? ¿Aún así crees que no te haré daño?

– No lo creo, sé que no harás nada malo.

El me observó con una ternura inexplicable, una mirada que jamás había visto en él. De pronto todo pareció desaparecer a nuestro alrededor y de pronto el y yo estábamos solos. Mi mano se levantó inconscientemente y subió hasta su hombro, donde se posó en una caricia reconfortadora. El se tensó en mi agarre mas no se alejó.

– ¿Lo harás? – pregunté suavemente. Pareció de pronto que Edward comenzó a derrumbar su muro de indiferencia.

– Yo… no estoy seguro… – contestó en un susurro.

Edward giró su cuerpo completamente, liberándose de mi agarre y caminó hasta donde estaba Esme. Ella pasó una mano por su cabello en un gesto tranquilizador, pues la bola de tensión que estaba en los hombros de Edward fue desapareciendo. Al final sólo suspiró e hizo una mueca de dolor. Era obvio que aún le costaba trabajo estar cerca de mí.

– De acuerdo – dijo con un semblante serio. Esme sonrió feliz, se puso de puntillas y besó dulcemente su frente. Casi sentí envidia por no poder hacer ese tipo de contacto con él.

– Gracias Edward…

Rosalie, no pudiendo soportar más, caminó a grandes zancadas a su habitación en el segundo piso. Emmett nos dedicó a todos una mirada de disculpa y fue tras su esposa. Jasper parecía sereno, y Alice…

Alice de una forma adorablemente aterradora...

– Bien está decidido… – dijo Carlisle. – Partiremos mañana en la mañana. Volveremos en dos días.

Edward y yo nos miramos nuevamente.

Me observó con incertidumbre, suspiró y cerró los ojos en actitud cansada.

¿Un fin de semana completo? ¿_Solos_?

...

_**Este sería un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo fin de semana…**_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chicas esto es todo por hoy! trataré de no demorar mucho en el proximo capitulo. **

**Y gracias por estos 110 reviews, de verdad lo aprecio :)**

**Gracias también por leerme.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**¿Dudas, comentarios, reclamos?**

**Dejen su review abajo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**.**


	10. Solos

No hay justificantes ni nada por el estilo por todo el tiempo que me desaparecí.

Aquí les traigo un capítulo corto...

Espero que lo disfruten... es quizá, una de las partes más importantes de la historia...

.

...y después de tantos meses... esta canción inspiró este capítulo en tan solo tres días...

watch?v=WGXtN_VylOM

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10 : Solos**

.

.

.

– Hay suficiente comida en la nevera.

– Trata de alejarla de cualquier cosa puntiaguda, o con filo.

– Y lo del cereal era enserio… trata de dejar que se ablande un poco antes de comerlo.

Rodé los ojos instintivamente, acurrucándome en el mullido sofá blanco de la sala.

– No tengo cinco años, y creo que soy lo suficientemente cuidadosa para no dejar que una hojuela de cereal me rasque la garganta, Emmett – me defendí, imposiblemente sonrojada.

Alice se acercó a Edward , que se encontraba en el sillón opuesto al mío y le tendió un pequeño aparato plateado. Un celular. Él lo tomó sin muchos ánimos.

– Cualquier cosa que suceda, no dudes en llamarnos. Estaré alerta y en el momento que me necesites yo estaré en un área donde pueda comunicarme con ustedes.

Edward resopló fuertemente, su cabello bailó un momento sobre el aire y se posó después sobre su frente.

– Sólo son dos días. – murmuró con un tono cansineo.

Era apenas medio día. Los Cullen ya se preparaban para salir de caza y Edward se quedaría a cargo de mí el fin de semana. Supongo que él se lo había ganado por ir por la comida sin invitar a nadie, pero como Emmett me había dicho "_¿Se fue a cazar solo y por eso se va a quedar contigo? Pffff, eso es completamente normal en el… Edward es como una adolescente hormonal, hay veces en las que le gusta estar solo… simplemente es su extraña naturaleza_".

– ¿Dónde está Rosalie? – preguntó Esme, extrañada. Alice peinó sus cabellos caramelo hacia atrás en una coleta.

– Está hablando con Carlisle. – dijo Jasper, a mi lado.– se resiste a irse.

– No la culpo – murmuró Edward.

– Oh, basta ya – dijo Alice, frustrada. Se paró frente a él con ambas manos en la cintura.– Confío en ti… ¿acaso crees que si supiera que no pudieras resistirte, dejaría que Bella se quedara sola contigo?

– Madura, Alice – escupió el aludido. La duende le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Justo después se oyeron pasos desde la escalera.

Una exuberante Rosalie enfundada en un ajustado conjunto deportivo bajó marcando furiosa los pasos en los escalones, Carlisle apareció detrás de ella con el rostro sereno.

– Bien familia, hora de irnos. – anunció.

Sabía lo que ahora venía… Pasé saliva ruidosamente.

– Tranquila – murmuró Jasper a mi lado en el sofá, despeinándome el cabello.– Edward sabe comportarse.

– Aunque no lo creas – comenzó Emm – detrás de toda esa máscara de emo deprimido hay un gran caballero – Edward lo fulminó con la mirada – Te estoy ayudando, hermano – recalcó.

– Ya basta de charlas, es hora de irnos. – Esme se acercó a mi y me envolvió en su frío abrazo. – Volveremos pronto Bella, ni siquiera te dará tiempo de que nos extrañes…

– Tranquila, estaré bien. – murmuré con una sonrisa. Ella acarició mi cabello suavemente.

Todos se fueron acercando a la puerta corrediza del patio. Rosalie fue prácticamente arrastrada a regañadientes por Alice, quien guiño un ojo en mi dirección, traté de no alterarme. Edward, por su parte, permaneció todo el tiempo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, enfurruñado por haber sido obligado a quedarse encerrado el fin de semana. Y conmigo para variar.

– Cuídala hijo, confío en ti. – dijo Carlisle, con una radiante sonrisa. Edward cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sala repentinamente se quedó vacía.

…

Miré a Edward. Y él me miró a mí.

La brisa se abrió paso en la puerta del patio, y yo temblé de frío. En esta época del año extrañamente había comenzado a nevar ligeramente. El rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y cerró la puerta. Y se quedó así, de espaldas a mí. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, su cabeza se pegó a su pecho y sus hombros de tensaron.

– ¿E… Edward? – murmuré. El se relajó un poco, solo un poco. Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente y miró en dirección al bosque.

– Lo siento… aún me cuesta controlarme cuando estas cerca…

Por un momento deseé no estar ahí y hacerle las cosas más fáciles, quitar esa máscara de preocupación que predominaba en su rostro y largarme de aquí junto con mis problemas, ¿pero a dónde demonios iría?

El silencio comenzó a hacerse demasiado incómodo después de los primeros quince segundos. Edward se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta de cristal mirando hacia ningún lado. En esa posición parecía una perfecta estatua cincelada.

Yo por mi parte no dejaba de moverme. De pronto, morderme las uñas pareció una idea excelente para combatir los nervios, por más patética que fuese a verme.

– ¿Ya has desayunado? – preguntó de pronto. Levanté la vista rápidamente, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

– N-no…

Me observo por un par de segundos y después se dirigió a la cocina. Escuché ruido de sartenes y abrir y cerrar de los cajones y alacenas. Me levanté del sillón y caminé lentamente hacia la cocina. Edward tenía en sus manos una sartén y parecía confundido.

– ¿ Puedo ayudarte? – me ofrecí.

– No – contestó rápidamente, casi brusco. Me miró de pronto apenado. – No es necesario, yo lo hago – dijo más suave.

Al cabo de unos minutos un par de tostadas con mermelada y huevos fritos se mostraban frente a mi. El chef me tendió un par de cubiertos (un tenedor de plástico, un cuchillo de punta redondeada y sin filo) y puso un vaso de malteada de fresa frente a mi (en vaso de plástico, claro).

– Huele delicioso, gracias.

– No es nada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Rose me matará si no te alimento correctamente – asentí, ignorando la pequeña punzada de dolor en mi pecho.

Finalmente me extendió una servilleta, y nuestras manos se tocaron accidentalmente. Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Yo de cualquier manera ya me había acostumbrado a ese tipo de temperatura corporal. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato.

Miré a través de la ventana de la cocina como el verde pasto de hace solo unos días había cedido ante un espeso manto blanco. Los copos caían cada vez en más cantidad.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward. Ahora se encontraba recargado sobre el desayunador, con ambos brazos frente a él.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. Al parecer sentía mi incomodad, al igual que yo sentía la de él.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

– ¿Qué te parece…? ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas algo?

Me observó confundido.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– ¿Sobre ti? – pregunté. Me lleve una tostada a la boca.

– No hay nada interesante en mi, Isabella.

Hice una mueca.

– Debe de haber algo – insistí.

– ¿Y por qué quieres saber? – preguntó, frustrado.

Medite un momento.

– Porque si vamos a estar juntos dos días seguidos, creo que merezco saber con quién voy a estar. – dije simplemente, comiendo el resto del desayuno. Al cabo de unos minutos el plato quedó vacío.

Me observó intensamente durante todo ese tiempo, clavando su mirada en la mía. Se dio por vencido exhalando el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Tomó mi plato sucio y se acercó al lavaplatos.

– Nací en Chicago en 1901 – Comenzó sin mirarme. – Fui hijo único. – Tomó los cubiertos y el resto de las cosas que quedaban sobre la barra y los puso en el lavaplatos. – Mis padres murieron de gripe española, y yo también hubiese ido con ellos de no ser por Carlisle quien me salvó…

Se detuvo un instante antes de continuar.

– Pero dejé de ser un Masen hace décadas, por lo que no me interesa hablar de ello. Hace muchos años que no pienso en mis padres. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Pero los recuerdas, ¿no? – pregunté, limpiando el resto del desayunador.

– Claro que lo hago, – pareció meditarlo – simplemente no vale la pena hacerlo. – dijo entre dientes.

– ¿Y porque no? – ya en este punto sabía que había cruzado la línea de la intromisión, mas sin embargo las ganas de saber más sobre el eran enormes.

Se detuvo abruptamente, dejando caer la palma de su mano pesadamente sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de clavar su mirada en los míos.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué insistes tú en ello? Ellos murieron hace mucho. – dijo tajante.

– Porque si yo fuera tu, me gustaría recordar cada detalle de mi vida, en especial a mis padres… si es que tengo. – no pude evitar el escozor en mis ojos.

Su expresión se suavizó solo un poco.

– Es diferente – dijo, alzando la voz un poco. Me silenció con sus ojos, fríos y carentes de emoción.

– El vampirismo está implicado en ambos casos, así que yo lo veo igual. – finalicé, tajante.

Era estúpida. Realmente estúpida. ¿A quién en su santo juicio se le ocurría ponerse a discutir con un vampiro? La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez.

—Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

— ¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?

—Por dejarme viva…

La tensión entre nosotros ahora se sentía en el ambiente.

– Tu no sabes nada – dijo entre dientes.

– Se de muchas cosas Edward, cosas que ni siquiera debería de saber y aún así tengo conocimiento de ellas…

– Tú no puedes saber eso, ni siquiera recuerdas lo que te pasó... – dijo frío, casi en tono de burla. Mi mandíbula se desencajó ligeramente por la indignación.

De acuerdo, quizá todo eso del vampiro grande y malo eso no importaba mucho que digamos, ahora que realmente estaba enfadada.

– Eso no te incumbe – dije, con la voz rota pero igualmente furiosa– No sabes lo que es no saber quien eres.

A estas alturas me importaba un carajo si era hermoso, o perfecto, o lo que fuese.

Me había insultado donde más me dolía.

Su rostro pasó de la ira a la confusión, y después al arrepentimiento y vergüenza. Abrió la boca ligeramente, antes de que comenzara a hablar me bajé del banquillo y corrí hacia las escaleras. Subí a trompicones la escalera. Y de pronto apareció a mi lado. Maldita velocidad vampírica.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras subía los escalones. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.

Llegué a la puerta de mi cuarto y la cerré con un puntapié. Quizá le di el portazo en la cara, quedando de muestra la poca educación que tenía, pero poco me importaba.

Me tiré en la cama, apretujando una de las mullidas almohadas.

Y por más que me molestara, el tenía razón. Un jadeo lastimero salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, acompañado de innumerables lágrimas.

Y lloré por todo. Por mi madre, por toda esta absurda situación, y por el dolor que llevaba guardado en mi pecho durante todos estos meses… aquel dolor que gustaba de atormentarme cada noche en cada pesadilla.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando, aunque los sollozos no disminuyeran del todo.

– Disculpa si te ofendí – dijo una suave voz al otro lado de la puerta. – No quiero ni imaginar lo que debiste de haber pasado todo este tiempo…

Quizá fue solo mi imaginación.

…

Desperté sobresaltada en medio de la negrura de mi habitación. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acontecido con Edward irrumpió en mi conciencia.

— ¡Oh!

Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas. Me tomó unos segundos orientarme, antes de recordar lo que había sucedido y no pude evitar sentirme igual, quizá peor. Tome el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Marcaba casi las diez de la noche. ¿Había dormido más de ocho horas?

Era obvio que Edward seguía aquí. A pesar de lo grosera y poco educada que me haya comportado sabía que el no me dejaría. Edward era un caballero.

Un sonido me envolvió de pronto. Una suave melodía que provenía del piso de abajo.

Cuidadosamente me puse en pié, metí los pies en las pantuflas calientitas que se encontraban al pié de mi cama y abrí la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, envolviéndome en aquella delicada melodía. Entonces llegué al primer piso, y lo ví.

Estaba de espaldas hacia mí. La playera gris de mangas largas se ajustaba deliciosamente a su moldeado torso y brazos. Se mecía suavemente hacía atrás y adelante.

Sabía que el podía oírme, mas sin embargo el enorme instrumento no titubeó al reproducir tan semejante y bello sonido. Me pareció la criatura más bella del mundo.

Y abruptamente dejó de tocar el piano.

Su rostro se giró en mi dirección, aunque no en su totalidad. No me miró, en cambió clavó la mirada en el suelo.

– Perdona, no quise despertarte – susurró.

De pronto, olvidé como articular palabra.

– ¿Isabella? – preguntó, ansioso.

– No me has despertado. – musité.

Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

– Quería… disculparme por lo de esta tarde – comenzó. Se levantó del banquillo en un movimiento casi invisible. Quizá demasiado rápido, pues hizo que de pronto diera un paso hacia atrás. El me miró con pena en su hermoso rostro. – No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora—Te prometo... —vaciló—, te _juro _que no te haré daño…

La sala solamente estaba iluminada por una luz suave. Él se encontraba a escasos dos metros de mí, moviéndose cuidadosamente con la intención de tranquilizarme. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que temblaba. Mis manos se retorcían pegadas a mi pecho. La sola idea de que él estuviera tan cerca me aterraba, mas no de la forma en la que él pensaba…

—Perdóname, por favor —pidió ceremoniosamente—. Puedo controlarme. De veras. – Caminó lentamente hacia mí. – No te haré daño – repitió.

– ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – murmuré. Edward me observó confundido – Aún sigues esperando que salga huyendo —supuse—, gritando espantada, ¿verdad?

El pareció sorprendido, casi atónito.

– No… ¿No me temes?

No respondí. No podía…

— ¿Y bien?

Bajé la mirada. Tenía que admitir que aun estaba enojada con él, pero de verdad se estaba esforzando…

— ¡Con qué facilidad me frustro! —musitó. Pegué un patético saltito al escuchar su voz.

Podía ver la tristeza y el arrepentimiento en su mirada. Suspiré derrotada y crucé los escasos cinco pasos que nos separaban hasta quedar plantada frente a él.

– No te temo… a pesar de todo confío en ti. Creo que está de mas decirlo, pero se que eres bueno y que nunca me harías daño. – Hice una mueca – Y si, te perdono… aunque no te lo merezcas. – agregué con una pequeña sonrisa. El sonrió, aliviado.

Se me aceleró el pulso, y deseé poder refrenarlo al presentir que eso, los latidos en mis venas, lo iba a dificultar todo un poco más. Lo más seguro es que él pudiera oírlo.

Entonces, hizo algo que me descolocó.

Alzó la mano libre y la depositó con suavidad en un lado de mi garganta, bajando lentamente hasta mi hombro derecho. Me quedé inmóvil.

Levantó la otra mano para colocarla en mi hombro. Pasé saliva ruidosamente.

—Quédate muy quieta —susurró.

Su rostro fue acercándose al mío de la manera más delicada posible. Sus labios casi tocaban mi frente.

Y de pronto inhaló profundamente.

Sentí como sus manos se tensaron, justo antes de que comenzara a temblar ligeramente. Un gemido escapó de su garganta, un gemido de dolor.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Debería…? – comencé a decir, sin saber en realidad que hacer.

—No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —pidió con voz amable, controlada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos parados sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Al final, mi pulso se tranquilizó, pero Edward no se movió ni me dirigió la palabra mientras me sostuvo. Sabía que en cualquier momento él podría no contenerse y mi vida terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, aunque eso no me asustó. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que él me tocaba.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, hasta que su agarre se aflojó y la bola de tensión de sus hombros desapareció.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz cuando dijo con satisfacción:

—No volverá a ser tan arduo.

Sonreí con él.

— ¿No te asusto? —preguntó con despreocupación, aunque identifiqué una curiosidad real en el tono de su suave voz.

—No más que de costumbre.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

– No te preocupes… – musité, un poco más tranquila. Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada volcó todos mis sentidos…

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Isabella.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Sus manos aún seguían en mis hombros.

Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

…

Un extraño pero cómodo silencio nos envolvió pasada la noche. Afuera, una tormenta de nieve se hizo presente, mas sin embargo la calefacción central se burlo de ella notablemente.

Y Edward ahora parecía de un humor mejor. Ambos nos enfrascamos en un montón de ejemplares nuevos que Jasper recién había comprado. Ninguno de los dos había hablado hasta ahora. De vez en cuando me pillaba mirándolo a través de las páginas de mi libro y sonreía con suficiencia.

Casi comenzaba a creer que le caía bien, por lo menos.

Con ambas manos tallé mis ojos cansados de tanta lectura y ahogué un bostezo. Miré el reloj de la sala. Las dos de la mañana. Deje que mis ojos divagaran, y mi mirada se centro en el centro de la sala.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Edward, rompiendo el silencio. Asentí con la cabeza.

– Esme me dijo que eras músico.

– Soy muchas cosas – dijo sonriente.

Ambos miramos el piano fijamente.

– ¿Te gusta la música? – preguntó.

Él se levantó del sofá, marcó un un doblez la hoja que leía y caminó hacia el nuevo y reluciente piano que Emmett le había comprado, emendando el anterior.

– Espero… que no te moleste que toque– murmuró.

– En lo absoluto.

De nuevo, aquella melodía tan atrayente y hermosa volvió a envolver de tranquilidad el ambiente. Esa extraña melodía cambió por otra un poco más rápida. El pulso se me aceleró.

– ¿Arabesque? – pregunté emocionada. El me observó sorprendido.

– ¿ Te gusta la música clásica? – preguntó sorprendido.

– A veces ponía tus CD's en el reproductor antes de dormirme. Esa canción es una de mis favoritas. – confesé, esperando que no se enojara por haber tomado sus cosas.

– También es uno de mis favoritos.

No habló mas. Ni yo tampoco. No había necesidad.

Estar con Edward era tan fácil ahora. Él seguía tocando abstraído de todo, mientras que yo leía vorazmente mi libro.

Media hora después dejé el libro, ya terminado, sobre la mesita central. Edward dejó de tocar y se volvió hacia mí.

– ¿Ya lo haz terminado? – inquirió, curioso.

– Si, he de admitir que ya he terminado todos los que Jasper me compró hace un mes, y aún me faltan esos – dije señalando los que estaban sobre la mesa del centro – pero se acabarán en una semana mas o menos.

– En mi recamara hay libros que no volveré a tocar. Son tuyos si quieres. – ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Sabía él del efecto estupidizador que ejercía sobre mí? Yo creo que no…

– ¿Hora de dormir?

– Hora de dormir – confirmé.

Ambos subimos los escalones lentamente, sin prisas. A cada paso que daba, mi cuerpo involuntariamente se pegaba al de él.

– Verás – comencé – El tiempo en que viví en tu recámara solía poner algo de tu música. Unos discos sin marcas que tienen una música de piano hermosa. Espero que no te moleste.

– De ninguna manera… ¿Son los que estaban al lado del equipo de sonido?

– Esos mismos.

– Puedes tenerlos también…

Al llegar a la recámara el comenzó a sacar libros de la estantería mientras yo sacaba el resto de mis pertenecías y las redirigía a mi alcoba, que estaba justo frente a la de él.

– ¿Ya haz terminado?

Miré detenidamente la fotografía que estaba enfundada en un bonito marco nuevo. Oí un carraspeo a mi espalda.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó curioso.

– Si. – respondí simplemente. – Todos aquí han hecho demasiado por mi. El cuidarme y protegerme han hecho que les tenga un cariño enorme. Tu familia es muy especial en ese aspecto.

Edward observó la fotografía entre mis manos con una leve sonrisa.

– También es tu familia ahora.

Aquel comentario robó mi aliento. De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

– Puedes tener esa fotografía. – susurró.

– No, no es necesario.

Y luego, todo pasó muy rápido…

El marco resbaló de mis manos, estrellándose por segunda vez en el suelo estrepitosamente. Edward se agachó para recoger los pedazos de vidrio al mismo tiempo que yo. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo y caí de espaldas ,la palma de mi mano detuvo la caía justamente sobre uno de los cristales, donde una pequeña herida en mi dedo índice asomó unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus labios se hicieron hacia atrás dejando ver cada uno de sus afilados dientes. Su cuerpo se encogió en el suelo, listo para saltar sobre mi. Y fue cuando pegó su cabeza en la alfombra de la habitación, con ambas manos apretándose en puños.

– ¡Vete! – bramó, antes de sisear con ferocidad.

– Edward…

– ¡Vete porfavor! – Yo seguía sin moverme– ¡Largo de aquí! ¡ AHORA!

De pronto, como si algo le hubiese poseído, se contorsionó en el suelo hasta quedar en cunclillas.

Listo para matarme.

Con el miedo a flor de piel corrí hasta las escaleras, las cuales bajé tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron. La herida aún sangraba.

_No otra vez…_ repetí en mi mente. _No él…_

…

**Edward POV**

.

_Todo está bien…_

Olía a sangre… a _su sangre_…

_Tranquilo…_

Mis ojos se clavaron en aquella gota carmesí en la alfombra de mi habitación.

_No lo hagas…_

El hambre me cegó, necesitaba alimentarme…

_Piensa en todos. Piensa en Esme, se lo prometiste…_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Mis músculos tensionados fueron relajándose uno a uno, hasta que pude sentarme en la alfombra, pensando con claridad.

Una gota. ¡Una sola gota de sangre me había hecho esto! Ni siquiera en todos mis años estudiando medicina, exponiéndome a sangre fresca, había tenido un ataque tan violento como el de ahora.

¿Qué pensaría ella de mi ahora? Por fin me había sentido dichoso cuando me había dicho que no me temía, y ahora lo había arruinado… había arruinado nuestra noche perfecta.

Debía de disculparme…

Por fin decidí levantarme del suelo. Traté de no respirar más, no quería empeorarlo.

– ¿Isabella? – pregunté cautelosamente.

No obtuve respuesta.

Maldita sea, debía de estar asustada, o quizá en pánico por si fuera poco.

– Isabella – dije un poco más fuerte, asomándome por la puerta. – Está todo bien, ya me he controlado.

Silencio.

Salí de la habitación, bajando las escaleras lentamente. No quería asustarla de nuevo.

– No te haré daño… te lo juro…

Llegué al primer piso. Y fue cuando una ráfaga de aire inodora sopló contra mi rostro. Pero... no había porque haber ráfagas de aire dentro de la casa…

Me giré en dirección de la sala y fue cuando me congelé.

...

_La puerta corrediza, estaba abierta de par en par. _

_La puerta que daba al patio, y que a su vez colindaba con el bosque._

_El lluvioso y oscuro bosque, donde el rastro de Isabella parecía perderse dentro de él._

_._

_._

_._


	11. Ice Dance

**Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes.**

**Ultimamente he estado con finales en mi escuela y con el trabajo y todo eso pues mi tiempo se ha visto consumido de alguna manera.**

**No les traigo un capitulo como los anteriores, mas sin embargo espero que les guste...**

**El cap 12 ya casi está terminado (tiene una que otra parte cursi y... ok no mas adelantos xD )así que se los estaré publicando aquí antes de navidad :3**

**Y aclaro... NO ES UN CAPITULO ENTERO. Consta de menos de 400 palabras... **

**Y en fin, disfrútenlo mucho. Cómanse las uñas (yo lo haría ajjaja)**

**.**

**Y... con ustedes...la canción que inspiró este adelanto... (wtf?)**

**Birdy - People Help The People**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capítulo 11: Ice Dance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Salí al jardín trasero casi volando y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, recargándome en el cristal de la misma. Mi respiración era errática. Cerré los ojos, a la vez que unas gruesas lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas.

El frío azotó fuertemente en mi pecho. Los jeans, las pantuflas y la sudadera que llevaba puesta no me ayudaban mucho. Intenté protegerme con los brazos. Mi cabello volaba violentamente.

Entonces observé mi dedo. La sangre ya no brotaba como hacía unos segundos. Metí la punta de mi dedo en mi boca y seguí temblando. Suspiré.

Definitivamente lo había arruinado todo… había arruinado nuestra noche perfecta…

Suspiré involuntariamente.

Ahora estaba segura. Amaba de alguna retorcida manera al vampiro que había intentado asesinarme dos veces. Y aún así le amaba con todo lo que mi débil corazón podía...

Con la manga de mi sudadera limpié mis lágrimas. Y seguía temblando, casi estaba segura de que enfermaría por estar tan pobremente abrigada con este clima...

Sin saber porque, de pronto, levanté la mirada.

Y de pronto lo vi. Parado detrás de un árbol, donde el jardín terminaba y el oscuro bosque comenzaba…

Un silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Nada se podía oír excepto la nieve y el viento danzando a nuestro alrededor.

– Edward – no habló. Me aclaré la garganta. – Está bien, ya pasó todo. ¿Ves? – Sostuve el dedo en alto – El sangrado se detuvo.

Y se quedó quieto, de pié, casi tragado por las sombras.

– No tengo miedo Edward… no podría temerte aún si quisiera – susurré, bajando la mirada y apretando mis brazos más fuertemente en torno a mí misma. Seguía temblando fuertemente.

Entonces dio un par de pasos en mi dirección y la luna iluminó su figura. Y el pánico se apoderó de mí.

Ese no era Edward.

Mi mano buscó a tientas la manija para abrir la puerta. Logré abrirla. Pero su mirada se clavó en mi, y de pronto mi cuerpo se quedó inerte.

– Te he estado buscando – murmuró, con algún tipo de alivio en su voz.

Antes de que mi garganta pudiera emitir sonido alguno, la figura corpulenta se acercó a velocidad poco visible y me alzó en brazos.

No hice esfuerzo por escapar, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. Seguía temblando, mas no por el frío. Ya no lo sentía, tampoco la nieve que se pegaba a mis ropas y a mi cabello.

– No vuelvas a escapar así, Bella – dijo en voz baja.

Levanté la vista. Sus ojos carmesí me observaban curiosos. Su cabello rubio bailó con la tormenta.

Entonces sonrió, y sus afilados dientes destellaron.

– Vámonos – susurró.

Y la oscuridad se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Deja tu review si te gusto, o si no te gusto, o si piensas huir de aquí sin poner un comentario... ¬¬**

.

.

.

.


	12. Especial: Outtake Navideño

**Antes que nada... FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**Les tengo un outtake navideño y... un momento, no me maten! El capitulo siguiente ya esta listo... solamente esta en modo de corrección:D**

**Y vaya que me ha costado! Es uno de los capitulos mas fuertes de toda la historia...**

**Y disculpen por lo mal hecho de este outtake... estoy a una hora y media de mi casa (y mi computadora) y es lo más que he podido hacer entre los gritos de mis sobrinos y la música extraña de mis primos...**

**Pero bueno, no hablo mas.**

**Disfruten esta nueva historia ...**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**_Outtake Navideño_**

_._

_._

_Invierno… 1918_

_._

_._

– ¿Edward?

Silencio.

– Edward, todos ya estamos listos. Solo faltas tú…

Miré por encima de mi hombro. Ella guardaba la distancia, en su interior debatía si acercarse o no.

– Quizá entonces, podríamos ir a un lugar más… privado…

Suficiente…

Siseé violentamente en su dirección, agazapándome casi por instinto en el suelo. Ella no se inmutó.

– Neófito… – murmuró. La fulminé con la mirada.

– _Súcubo_… – ella rodó los ojos.

– No es por mí, Carlisle te está esperando abajo. – hizo una pausa, como reflexionando sus palabras. – El cree en ti. El piensa que puedes manejar esto, no lo decepciones.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación caminando elegantemente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y pude suspirar tranquilo. Me tiré a mis anchas en la cama de dos plazas, enterrando la cara entre las almohadas.

Habían pasado solo seis meses…

Mis padres estaban muertos, al igual que cada miembro de mi reducida familia… solo ella, mi pequeña sobrina. La pequeña Elizabeth de menos de un año de edad, huérfana al igual que yo…

– ¿Edward? ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó Carlisle detrás de la puerta.

– Adelante.

Carlisle cruzó el portal confiado, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminó hasta la cama y tomó asiento en la orilla de esta. Segundos después me senté a su lado.

– Supongo que no bajarás.

– Supones bien

– Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?

Hice una mueca.

_Tanya_…

Su pensamiento fue mas bien una afirmación que una pregunta.

– Es tan increíble el poco respeto que tiene por ella misma. Tu sabes Carlisle, yo crecí en una familia un poco… conservadora… – murmuré. Si fuese humano me hubiese sonrojado. Carlisle soltó una risotada.

– Solo es su instinto

– ¡Pues no me gusta! Me pone los nervios de punta…

Carlisle rió suavemente, palmeando mi cabeza como un padre a un hijo… bloqueé el pensamiento inmediatamente.

– Solo serán unas horas y después nos iremos a donde tu quieras. Lo prometo.

Asentí, no muy convencido. El se levantó y sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que seguiría a Carlisle a donde fuera…

Y salí corriendo detrás de el.

…

– A sus lugares, ¡aquí viene! – susurró una vocecilla, demasiado bajo.

Mis oídos nuevos podían oír los pequeños pasos golpeteando contra la madera del suelo. Bajé lentamente –quizá demasiado- las escaleras. Al llegar al primer piso todos me esperaban cuidadosamente distribuidos en la sala. Kate e Irina compartían un sofá, Carlisle de pié junto a Tanya, sentada en un sofá individual y Carmen y Eleazar de pié, más cerca de mí. Ella se adelantó cuidadosamente en mi dirección, poniendo una copa de vidrio en mis manos.

El olor me llenó. El contenido de la copa era espeso y olía extraño. Arrugué la nariz. Carmen sonrió, apenada.

– Es de animal… sé que no está caliente como debería pero…

– Carmen, está bien. – le interrumpí. Ella sonrió, complacida con mi entendimiento. – De verdad lo aprecio.

Todos en la sala permanecían alerta y con los pensamientos lo más tranquilos posibles. Todo para no alterarme.

– Bueno, ya que no falta nadie quiero proponer un brindis. – Eleazar alzó su propia copa en el aire. Todos le imitamos. – Por la felicidad y tranquilidad de nuestras vidas, por nuestro viejo y querido amigo Carlisle, y por el nuevo integrante del clan… bienvenido a la familia Edward… – sonrió, apuntando su copa en mi dirección – ¡Salud!

– ¡Salud! – corearon todos, haciendo sonar sus copas unas con otras.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar sin saber realmente que hacer. Kate sonrió, comprensiva.

_Ven a brindar Edward…_

Caminé demasiado rápido, sin ser conciente de mi propia velocidad, y derramé un poco de sangre sobre la blanca e impecable alfombra de la sala.

Y mi reacción no fue lo que esperaba.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Carmen, discúlpame no fue mi intención y…!

– Calma Edward, no pasa nada. Se puede limpiar… – murmuró ella, extendiendo las manos hacia mi con intención de calmarme.

– Tranquilo. Todos ya hemos pasado por esto – dijo Kate, levantándose de su lugar. – Sabemos como funciona esto de ser un neófito, Edward. Nadie te juzga.

Y vi mi rostro desde la mente de Tanya. Un rostro aún extraño para mí, con los iris escarlata brillando de manera escalofriante. La desesperación y sufrimiento a flor de piel. Eso me molestó, el no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarme.

– Edward – dijo Carmen en voz baja, tratando de no alterarme. – Todo está bien…

– Todo está bien… – reí sarcásticamente, antes de arrojar la copa hacia la pared donde quedó huella de un verdadero desastre. Carmen se estremeció con el sonido del cristal quebrándose.– ¡Nada está bien! ¡Yo debería de estar muerto, pudriéndome en una tumba junto a mis padres! ¡Yo no elegí esto!

Y caí patéticamente de rodillas al suelo, sollozando sin lágrimas. Estaba consciente de que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a personas que acababa de conocer, pero poco me importaba. De pronto un centenar de voces comenzaron a llenar mi mente. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, halando fuertemente de mi cabello.

– ¡Basta! ¡Haz que callen, porfavor!

Un par de brazos me alzaron en vilo fácilmente y me sacaron de la casa. Fueron un par de minutos, y pronto estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de los Denali como para pensar coherentemente. El bosque de árboles blanquecinos nos dió la bienvenida en medio de la noche.

Ahora solo había dos voces en mi cabeza: la mía, y la de Carlisle.

Me dejó en el suelo en silencio. Sus pensamientos eran tranquilos. Aún así no me atrevía a alzar la mirada. Suficiente era la vergüenza con la que lidiaba en ese momento.

Nos había dejado en ridículo a ambos.

– Edward, nadie te juzga

– Yo… lo siento mucho. Me descontrolé y… oh cielos, tengo que pedirle una disculpa a la señora Carmen y…

– Edward, detente – dijo Carlisle, riendo suavemente. – Carmen no está molesta. Todos sabemos cómo funciona esto de ser un recién nacido. Las emociones están a flote y fácilmente uno se puede descontrolar. Además –agregó, sentándose en una roca – Tu don lo hace menos fácil…

Asentí, no muy convencido. Carlisle se levantó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

– Yo… no sabía que no querías esto. Y por eso debo de pedirte una disculpa, por convertirte sin tu permiso. Tu madre…

– Si, lo se. Ella lo decidió – murmuré. Carlisle asintió. – No es tu culpa Carlisle, nadie te pidió que cuidaras de mi después de convertirme. Supongo que lidiar conmigo no ha de ser muy satisfactorio que digamos…

Carlisle negó firmemente.

– Eres mi familia Edward, la familia que no he tenido en mas de doscientos años. Eres como un hermano, o incluso un hijo…

Sonreí involuntariamente.

– Gracias Carlisle…

Él despeinó mi cabello, juguetonamente, y corrió en dirección de la casa Denali, para darme mi espacio. Me tumbé sobre la hierba, solo con mis pensamientos.

Pensé en mis padres, en mi sobrina a la que no podía acercarme por temor a asesinarla…

Y en la vida que jamás tendría...

El tener una familia. Pequeños revoloteando alrededor de mis piernas y una hermosa esposa a la cual besar al llegar del trabajo. La pequeña vida feliz y modesta que nunca llegaría.

Pensé en mi madre, que me repetía constantemente lo importante que era el amor en la vida de una persona.

.

_– Madre – había replicado ante sus palabras. – Soy demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas. _

_Ella sonrió y me observó con ternura desbordándose de sus orbes esmeralda._

_– Sé, hijo mío, que encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz... nunca te canses de buscarla..._

_._

¿Algún día la encontraría, tal y como había dicho mi madre?

Miré hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a salir por detrás de las montañas. Donde mi futuro incierto comenzaba a pintarse de cálidos colores. Y pensé en ella, en la mujer que algún día iría a amar…

– Feliz Navidad, quien quiera que seas…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Merezco un review por escribir esta corta historia entre mocosos de cinco años, en media hora y con un frío de muerte? :)**

.

.

.


	13. Cisne

**Primero que nada me siento un poco mal por dos cosas. ****Una: Por haberlas dejado tanto tiempo esperando este capitulo y Dos: Por su poca comprensión.**

**En serio... he sabido de muchas autoras que han abandonado fanfiction por la poca comprension de los lectores al no entender que TENEMOS UNA VIDA.**

**Enserio! Soy maestra de musica, tengo que hacerme cargo de 60 pubertos, además de trabajar en las noches cantando y estudiar como loca mis dos carreras. Si, salgo de fiesta a veces como toda persona normal y una cosa que quiero que entiendan es que no me la paso pegada de la computadora.**

**Que desencadeno todo esto? Una tipeja que me envio un PM con cosas bastante insultantes y un "estúpida" por ahi en los reviews. Lo peor de todo es que me lo mandan anónimo ajjajajaja.**

**Y referente al Outtake, me alegro que hay gente que haya apreciado lo que hice para ustedes como regalo de navidad. Y _perdon_ enserio por la "paja" de haberlas timado y pensado que era un nuevo capitulo.**

**Y en fin, este capitulo son dos en realidad... el capitulo 13 lo hice en casa de mis tios (donde me la pase encerrada como 10 dias ._. ) y decidi hacer la "pegason" a ultimo minuto.**

**Disfruten muchísimo este capitulo. Lo hice con el corazón, este quizá es uno de los caps mas importantes de la historia.**

**Gracias a la gente que le gusta lo que hago, se que no es perfecto ni que publico a la hora que me truenen los dedos pero es con cariño para los que si aprecian mi trabajo.**

**::Disclaimer:: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capítulo 12: Cisne**

.

.

.

De pronto la fuerza abandonó mis piernas, cayendo estrepitosamente de rodillas en el suelo.

– ¡Isabella! – grité por enésima vez con todas mis fuerzas.

El viento azotó fuertemente contra mi rostro, la nieve cubrió mi cuerpo formando una capa gruesa sobre mi espalda.

Levanté un poco la cabeza, observando con detenimiento el árbol que estaba a mi lado, donde el rastro de ella parecía burlarse de nuevo de mi.

Habían pasado horas enteras desde que había escapado. Horas en las que había recorrido los alrededores sin encontrarla. Y extrañamente, su rastro siempre terminaba en un punto sin retorno, como si de pronto desapareciera de la nada.

Mis manos halaron mi cabello desesperadamente. Mi boca jadeó aire que mis pulmones no necesitaban.

¡Ella estaba sola!

Cualquier criatura podría toparse con ella, o un árbol podría caerle encima, o si pensaba en la mejor opción ella podría morir congelada, con la suerte que tenía...

El viento sopló... la brisa proveniente del norte trajo consigo su olor. Me levanté y corrí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas.

Y de pronto, me encontraba sobre el aire. Me tomó una milésima de segundo asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, me di la vuelta sobre mi mismo y aterricé suavemente en el suelo.

Frente a mi un macho me asechaba. Sus jeans desgastados y la chaqueta raída le iban grandes. Iba sin zapatos. Era tan alto como yo, con su rubio y corto cabello volando sobre su cabeza. Me observó cauteloso con sus ojos color borgoña.

Miré detrás de el. Escondida e inconsciente debajo de unos helechos congelados se hallaba ella. Un pedazo de frazada roída cubría su cuerpo. Inconscientemente di un paso hacia ella.

Siseó en mi dirección.

– Nos has estado buscando, ¿no? Te lo diré solo una vez: No te le acerques – murmuró entre dientes.

– _Tú_ no te le acerques – advertí. El dio un paso hacia atrás con la firme intención de huir, al mismo tiempo que yo hacia él.

– ¡Te lo advierto! – gruñó agazapándose en el suelo, listo para atacar.

Saltó sobre mi. Le tomé por los hombros y en unos segundos su oreja derecha yacía sobre la nieve. El dió una vuelta sobre si mismo, liberándose de mi agarre y encarándome.

Por un breve momento, mientras saltaba hacia mí, pude leer su mente… y quedé pasmado.

– ¡Espera! – dije, saltando hacia un lado y esquivándolo. El cayó silenciosamente sobre sus pies y se giró hacia mí. – Se que no quieres hacerle daño…

– Eso no te incumbe

Inmediatamente se lanzó nuevamente contra mí. Me tomó por los hombros fácilmente y me estrelló contra un árbol. Éste hizo un fuerte crujido. Bella dio un respingo, asustada, y abrió los ojos. Con dificultad enfocó la mirada en nuestra dirección.

– ¡Edward!

– ¡Quédate dónde estás! – le advertí.

El vampiro se acercó nuevamente hacia mí, levantándome del suelo congelado sujetando mi cabello. Hice una mueca de dolor.

Vi, en una milésima de segundo lo que planeaba hacer. Podía ver en su mente mi cabeza separada del resto de mi cuerpo... Siseé en su dirección.

Un gemido se escuchó a unos metros de nosotros. Bella luchaba por levantarse del suelo, más sus miembros entumidos por el frío no lo hacían del todo posible.

– Bella, cúbrete del frío. En un momento estoy contigo, cariño… – le dijo, sin dejar de posar sus iris rojos en mi.

– ¡Déjalo! ¡No lo lastimes! – lloriqueó.

El aflojó el agarré de mis brazos y le miró. Su mente volaba confundida.

– Suéltalo, porfavor… – pidió ella, levantándose con dificultad.

El vampiro soltó mis brazos, dejándome caer en la nieve, y caminó hacia ella. Bella observó aterrada como el desconocido se acercaba y, arrastrándose, se alejó lo más posible. Él se detuvo, anonadado.

– Bella, cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, asustada.

– No te acerques… po… porfavor…

En un parpadeo él se encontraba hincado en el suelo a su lado, y la tomó suavemente por los hombros. Bella jadeó y presa del pánico comenzó a moverse compulsivamente para liberarse.

– ¡Mírame, Bella!

Tomó entonces su rostro con delicadeza. Ella detuvo sus movimientos, derrotada. Sollozaba despacio, con los ojos cerrados.

– Bella, mírame –exigió. – ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas reconocerme? – dijo, dolido.

– Ella se golpeó la cabeza con una roca hace dos meses más o menos, no recuerda nada antes de eso – expliqué, sacudiendo mis ropas ahora llenas de nieve.

El se giró y me observó, desconfiado.

– Porfavor, solo… porfavor, porfavor, no le hagas daño a él… – murmuró Isabella, con los ojos aún cerrados, ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

– Oh por Dios… Belly… – susurró él, entendiendo la situación. – Yo no soy _él_. Mírame, porfavor.

Bella abrió los ojos y su mandíbula se desencajó levemente. Observó escudriñosamente al vampiro frente a ella, con curiosidad en sus ojos hinchados.

– ¿Phil?

Y se lanzo hacia él, buscando refugio en sus brazos.

…

– Disculpa por haber arrancado tu oreja

– No hay problema, me ha pasado un par de cientos de veces – sonrió de lado.

Bella se removió en mis brazos, aún dormida. El la observó fijamente.

– Le gusta desmayarse – murmuró, con un deje de ternura en su voz. – También es algo… torpe…

– Ya lo sabré yo – dije, riendo divertido.

Caminábamos a un paso rápido por el bosque. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando comencé a divisar mi casa. Suspiré tranquilo.

– Llévala y dale un baño de agua caliente. Y si se enferma trata de no administrarle medicamentos inyectados. Odia las agujas.

Fruncí el ceño, incómodo. Me era extraño, pero no podía leer su mente del todo. Como si fuesen un montón de voces dentro de él hablando al mismo tiempo...

– Hay tantas preguntas que quisiera hacerte, pero sé que no contestarás

– Es correcto – sonrió, burlescamente. – Pero voy a tratar de volver lo más pronto posible, tengo cosas pendientes. Por ahora estoy tranquilo porque sé que ella está segura contigo.

Rodeé los ojos, exasperado.

– No es por mí, es por ella. – dije, señalándola a ella. Luchaba aún dormida para que la gruesa –pero pequeña- frazada se adaptara a su cuerpo.

– Digamos Edward, que por alguna razón del destino, Forks es el lugar donde ella _debe_ de estar en este momento.

Sonrió de manera enigmática y rápidamente, aún para un vampiro, corrió lejos de nosotros.

Y desapareció entre la negrura del bosque.

.

Abrí la puerta corrediza rápidamente, entrando en el calor de mi hogar con Isabella acurrucada en mi pecho. Ella resintió el cambio de temperatura.

Su piel tenía una temperatura casi similar a la mía.

– Ya estamos en casa. – le dije, aunque estuviese aun inconsciente.

Subí los tres pisos rápidamente. Ella no pareció notarlo. Me dirigí a su recamara y entré al baño. Con una mano sostuve su cuerpo y con la otra abrí la tina para que se llenase de agua caliente.

No podía despojarla de su ropa… por lo que la introduje vestida a la tina. Al momento que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua ella jadeó violentamente.

– ¡Tranquila! ¡Todo está bien!

– ¿Edward? – murmuró confundida, observándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

– Necesitas permanecer un rato más aquí. – le dije, tomándola de los hombros. Ella asintió – Te voy a traer algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte pero porfavor no salgas sola de la tina, tus brazos y piernas aun se encuentran entumidos – le expliqué.

Salí del cuarto de baño, hacia el closet, donde saqué lo primero que encontré. Un pantalón de dormir y una blusa color gris. Tomando una fuerte respiración, abrí el cajón donde el satín, la seda y el encaje predominaban. Sin tratar de pensar mucho en ello tomé un conjunto de ropa interior negra y con todo bajo el brazo me dirigí de nuevo con ella. Estaba ya totalmente despierta, sus dientes todavía castañeaban un poco a pesar de la temperatura del agua. Con ambos brazos se sujetaba de la tina, con la intención de mantenerse a flote.

– Espera, te ayudaré. – dije colocando su ropa en el mueble junto a la tina.

Me arrodillé lentamente en el suelo, una de mis manos sujetaba su cabeza para que no se hundiera en el agua. Ella me sonrió, agradecida.

Tomé una larga respiración, la cual hizo que mis músculos se contrajeran nuevamente. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, soportándolo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, ansiosa.

– Si. – Sonreí. – Esto cada vez es un poco más fácil.

Ella pasó en la bañera unos minutos más hasta que su piel recuperó su color original. Abrí el ducto para que el agua corriera y pronto la tina estuvo vacía.

Me puse de pié extendiendo una mano hacia ella, con un poco de esfuerzo salió de la tina. Nuestras ropas goteaban. Tomé un par de toallas y se las extendí.

– Estaré en mi habitación. Llámame si necesitas ayuda.

Ella asintió, no muy convencida de dejarla sola.

Caminé a mi recámara, donde cambié mis ropas mojadas por una playera blanca de manga larga y un pijama, sin zapatos. La ropa que llevaba terminó en el cesto de basura.

Un golpe estruendoso hizo que de pronto me encontrara frente a la puerta de su baño.

– ¿Isabella? ¿Estas bien, puedo entrar? – dije , tocando ansiosamente.

– A-Adelante

Abrí la puerta y la encontré en el suelo ya vestida y con su cabello aún húmedo, sobando su brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

– Me resbalé… – dijo mordiendo su labio y comenzando a ruborizarse.

– Si, me he dado cuenta de ello – sonreí.

Con ella en brazos y una vez que sus ropas terminaron en la basura caminé lentamente hacia su recámara. La recosté suavemente sobre la cama y la cubrí con las mullidas frazadas.

Ella se acomodó entre las almohadas con el ceño fruncido.

– Isabella, ¿sabes quién era el vampiro del bosque?– pregunté cautelosamente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Se su nombre, sé que es bueno, se que él no es el vampiro rubio al que temo… Y recuerdo algo referente a una pelota, pero la imagen en mi mente no es muy precisa… – murmuró. Una mueca surcó sus labios. – Odio esto Edward, odio que mi cabeza sea una maraña de ideas revueltas…

Fruncí el ceño. Caminé hasta su cama, sentándome en la orilla de la misma.

– No es tu culpa. Carlisle me dijo que la contusión en tu cabeza fue muy fuerte

Ella llevó su mano entre sus mojados cabellos, palpando la superficie.

– Aún duele...

Cerró sus ojos con cansancio, entonces se quedo callada. Solo respiraba lentamente, inhalaba y exhalaba, sus labios estaban comenzando a ponerse rosados. Su boca estaba un poco fuera de balance, su labio inferior era un poco mas relleno que el superior, mirar su boca me hizo sentir extraño, me hacia querer acercarme a ella, lo cual no era una gran idea.

A pesar de su miedo contra nuestra especie ella nos había aceptado. Y a mí, aunque hubiese intentado matarla.

Me atreví a levantar la mano y acariciar su cabello suavemente. Sus párpados temblaron levemente mas no se abrieron.

– Estaba tan preocupado… no me vuelvas a hacer pasar por algo así nunca... – supliqué, acariciando su rostro.

Y me di cuenta en ese momento de que definitivamente de que la amaba con cada parte de mi ser. Siempre amaría a esta frágil humana, por el resto de mi ilimitada existencia...

Ella dormía un poco más tranquila que antes, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Deliberadamente tomé aire de nuevo, y dejé que su esencia me rasgara como un fuego salvaje. El cuarto estaba lleno con su perfume; su fragancia estaba impresa en cada superficie. Mi mente nadó en ella, pero luché. Tenía que acostumbrarme a esto, si pretendía intentar cualquier clase de relación con ella. Tomé otra respiración.

– Edward – murmuró de pronto.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – Hice el ademán de levantarme, pero su mano se cerró en torno a mi muñeca.

– Quédate – dijo firmemente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. – Porfavor…

– Estoy aquí… – murmuré. Su mano aún aprisionaba mi muñeca.

De pronto, ella haló mi mano hacia ella con decisión, llevándome a mí en el proceso.

Y me abrazó. Sus brazos se cerraron en mi cuello, su rostro se enterró en mi pecho. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé congelado en mi lugar con ambas manos en el aire.

– Gracias… gracias gracias gracias… – sollozó. – Gracias por estar aquí. Por cuidarme, por ser parte de mí vida. Ahora lo sé Edward, no podría estar nunca alejada de ti…

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. ¿ Y si la lastimaba? Quizá podía emplear el mínimo de fuerza...

La estreché delicadamente contra mí. Rodeé su espalda con ambos brazos, sintiendo su calor embriagante contra mi cuerpo pero siempre sin respirar. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan pleno, tan lleno. Un calor desconocido se hizo presente en mi pecho. Sonreí eufórico, ella aún estaba bien.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición.

Pareciera que el tiempo se detenía cuando estaba a su lado. Que no existía nada más en el mundo, excepto ella, recostada en mi pecho.

Tomé otra respiración. Aunque ella estuviera más cerca esta vez fue más soportable.

Todos mis temores y preocupaciones se alejaron en ese momento. Me sentía vivo, feliz, ilusionado.

Ella fue la que rompió nuestro abrazo. Con el torso de su mano se limpió un par de lágrimas. Y sonrió divinamente.

–Estropeé tu playera… – señaló con el dedo donde la prenda tenía impresiones de sus lágrimas. Sonreí, negando con la cabeza.

Otra lágrima se derramó de uno de sus ojos. Ella se apresuró a limpiarla nuevamente pero mi mano le detuvo. Ella me observó confundida.

– Cierra los ojos – le pedí suavemente.

Con todo el cuidado y el control posible tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué a ella lentamente.

– Respira, Bella

Ella jadeó ligeramente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirí, temeroso de haberla lastimado.

– Me llamaste Bella… – murmuró, cerrando los ojos y acariciando el torso de mi mano derecha. – Es la primera vez que lo haces…

Mi pequeña humana…

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros rápidamente, posando mis labios sobre su mejilla, limpiando su lágrima con ellos. Ella se tensó, su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente.

Fue entonces que un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. ¿Qué tipo de relación podía ofrecerle, cuando no me podía arriesgar a tocarla más de lo que podía soportar? Era todo más confuso porque nunca me había sentido tan humano en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando _era _humano, tanto como podía recordar.

La estreché nuevamente en mis brazos, con mi cabeza recargada en su hombro. Bella me tomó por sorpresa cuando una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Se sentía tan bien…

– No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera Bella… – pedí, con la voz contenida. – No… no soportaría perderte… – mi voz se rompió al final.

Ella rió suavemente, su nariz se enterró en mi cabello, inhalando fuertemente.

– No me perderás. Nunca…

Minutos después me senté en la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared, a la vez que ella se recargó en mi pecho, pasando un brazo por mi cintura. Se tensó de pronto, quizá por su atrevimiento.

– ¿Te molesta? – preguntó, por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

– No, todo lo contrario...

Mi mano se enterró entre sus sedosos cabellos casi secos, acariciando cada mechón con delicadeza. Ella gimió suavemente al contacto.

– Hola, ni nombre es Edward Cullen – comencé. Levantó la vista, confundida. – Nací como Edward Masen en Chicago en Junio de 1901, un día donde la lluvia caía sin cesar, según decía mi madre. – Ella sonrió y volvió a su posición, escuchando atentamente. –Fui hijo único. Mi madre no pudo tener más hijos aunque lo intentó varias veces... – La mano que descansaba sobre mi pecho la cubrí con la mía. Ella se tensó mas no retiró su mano. – Mis padres murieron de gripe española unos días después de mi cumpleaños número 18, y yo también hubiese ido con ellos de no ser por Carlisle quien me salvó esa noche a petición de mi madre…

– Gracias… – murmuró.

– Bueno… creo que mereces saber con quién vas a estar por dos días seguidos… –Ella rió suavemente hasta que su corazón comenzó a latir tranquilo.

...

La observé dormir hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse a través de las paredes de cristal. La habitación fue iluminándose lentamente hasta casi tocar el borde de la cama. Fue entonces cuando se removió entre las almohadas y frotó sus ojos al momento que ahogaba un bostezo.

– ¿Has dormido bien? Tener una almohada de piedra no ha de ser tan cómodo para ti – Reí. Ella me observó curiosa. – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, cogiendo un mechón de su cabello de su rostro y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

Miró fijamente a la luz que comenzaba a filtrarse en la habitación.

– Nadie me ha dicho que pasa si el sol toca a un vampiro… ¿arderás en llamas acaso?

Solté una risotada.

– Creo que no… – murmuró. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo exquisito. Se levantó, sentándose en la cama a mi lado.

Y el sol seguía avanzando hacia nosotros.

– Tengo miedo de tu reacción… ¿sabes? – le dije. Ella me observó preocupada. – Temo que lo que veas a partir de ahora te haga cambiar de parecer, que me grites que soy una abominación y que salgas corriendo de aquí.

– Oh vamos, no es tan malo ¿O si? – inquirió, ladeando su cabeza. Sus rizos bailaron al movimiento. – Es decir, no es como si te fueras a convertir en un murciélago o algo así.

– No – dije, aguantando la risa – Solamente te prevengo…

– Edward – susurró mi nombre con devoción – Te acepté… quiero decir… los acepté así como son – dijo, titubeando. Hice una mueca – No hay nada más que me haga cambiar de opinión acerca de ti. – Abrí la boca para replicar – Si, ya se que intentaste asesinarme… lo se, pero fue solo tu instinto. Solamente es algo con lo que no podías luchar.

Le sonreí en respuesta. Era el ser más bondadoso y noble de este mundo.

Fue entonces cuando el sol amenazaba con acercarse a mi vientre. Oculté previamente mis manos y me alejé del sol lo más que pude.

– Mírame – demandó. Sentía morir en ese momento cuando alzó una mano y con indecisión la colocó en mi rostro, desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta la mandíbula. Podía sentir el temblor de sus dedos, mas no era por miedo. – No hay manera de que cambie mi opinión de ti. Eres bueno y me has salvado inclusive de ti mismo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tendré miedo de ti alguna vez?

Mi mano acarició sus rizos suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

–Bella… – susurré. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los bordes de su boca.

El sol comenzó a llenar la habitación de luz. Mi piel comenzó a resplandecer en todas las direcciones posibles.

—Por esto no podemos salir a la luz del sol— Le dije. —Sabrían que somos diferentes.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mas no dijo nada. Yo por mi parte me dediqué a disfrutar de leve calor de su mano sobre mi piel.

– ¿Te asusto? – pregunté con vacilación, esperando el rechazo.

Y ella sonrió dulcemente, acariciando con su pulgar mi pómulo.

– No más que de costumbre…

Me aceptaba, aceptaba lo que era. No había gritado ni había salido corriendo como yo había temido. Sonreí con el corazón, con el alma, sonreí con todo mi ser.

Entonces empujé toda la tragedia a un lado, y me dejé ser feliz en ese perfecto momento.

…

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunté, curioso.

Ella masticó un poco, tragó la comida y sonrió.

– Delicioso. ¿Cómo puedes cocinar tan bien? – dijo, tomando otro hotcake del plato.

– Internet – sonreí.

Recargué ambos brazos sobre el desayunador, observándola mientras comía. Ella bajó los ojos, incómoda.

– ¿Que hay de interesante en verme comer? – reprochó.

– Digamos que me da curiosidad como te puede saber bien. A mi parecer solo es masa con un bonito decorado... – susurré, observando la miel de maple que se derramaba de su desayuno.

Ella rió dulcemente, comiendo el resto del desayuno. Cuando hubo terminado tomé los platos sucios y los coloqué en el lavaplatos. Bella no pronunció ni una palabra, parecía pensativa. Rodeé el desayunador y tomé asiento en uno de los bancos, a su lado.

– ¿En que piensas? Me resulta frustrante no poder saberlo...

– ¿Porque me odiabas? – respondió, casi brusca, y observándome intensamente.

Digamos que la pregunta me había tomado desprevenido. Fruncí el ceño, meditando mi respuesta. Ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello, nerviosa.

– Bueno... – comencé. Ella levantó la vista y se centró en mi – A nadie le gusta sentirse débil... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

Bella bajó la mirada, a la vez que su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse poderosamente.

– Si... lo recuerdo...

Oh, claro que yo también lo recordaba...

– Ese día tenía planeado llegar de sorpresa. No tenía idea de que mi familia no estuviera...

-Pero tampoco sabía que tú estarías ahí. Al entrar a la casa el olor de tu esencia me llenó y... bueno, es algo que jamás me había pasado. Quien viste esa noche no era yo Bella; yo jamás me atrevería, al menos estando cuerdo, a hacer lo que hice. Luché contra mis hermanos, intenté atacar a Esme a quien quiero como mi propia madre... – vacilé – e intenté asesinarte. ¿Porque te odiaba? Porque me hiciste ser una persona que no quería ser. Hiciste resurgir el monstruo que odiaba dentro de mi. Lastimé a mi familia y todo era tu culpa en ese instante. ¿Por qué, de pronto, tenías que estar ahí para arruinarme la existencia? – ella bajó la mirada.

– Quieres decir… que si Emmett no hubiese llegado… – su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un murmullo. Reí secamente.

—Debiste de pensar que era un degenerado…

—No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?

—Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer día, aquel día en que nos convocaron a reunión, creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora ideé cien formas diferentes de matarte, de tomarte entre mis brazos y huir lejos donde pudiera terminar con tu vida… Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de hacer una tontería…

– Edward… – musitó a manera de silenciarme.

– No Bella, he comenzado… tienes que dejarme terminar. – dije firmemente. Ella asintió no muy convencida. – Entonces, cuando tenía por fin el plan perfecto, apareciste tu y me pediste que me quedara. – la observé, y pude ver como un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pómulos. Mi garganta ardió. – ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? Entonces decidí quedarme... Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Pero también existía otra incógnita. ¿Por qué no podía leer tus pensamientos? Llegué a pensar que mi don estuviese "defectuoso" o algo por el estilo, pero tenía que quedarme a verificar, por curiosidad.

– Entonces – comenzó insegura, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Traté de ignorar ese detalle. – ¿Te quedaste, no porque te lo pidiera, si no porque tenías curiosidad sobre tu don hacia mi mente? – preguntó. Se notaba bastante… ¿desilusionada?

– Bella – susurré con adoración. – Me quedé porque tú me lo pediste. Me quedé porque, cuando me pidieron que te cuidara, tu me dijiste que confiabas en mi aunque yo hubiese sido un cretino contigo. Porque una parte de ti creyó que yo podía ser fuerte, que podía aguantar la sed incontrolable. Y además… quería ayudarte…

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

– ¿Por… porque?

– Porque Carlisle me mostró en su mente todo lo que habías vivido antes de llegar yo aquí. Desde tu parte, no era justo que después de todo lo que habías pasado encima llegara yo he intentase comerte… No era justo y además… – hice una pausa. La miré a los ojos, dispuesto a confesarme. – Me mostraste la gran persona que eras. Como mis hermanos habían dicho: eras bondadosa, tranquila, noble… – mis palabras comenzaron a salir de control, envolviendo cada una de ellas con pasión. Me aclaré la garganta. – En fin, una larga lista de cualidades. Vi en ese momento que ya eras parte de la familia y que no había remedio más que estar junto a ti.

Mi mano se alzó en el aire por sí sola y se colocó justo al lado de su rostro. Bella quedó inmóvil. Con toda la delicadeza posible mi mano se deslizó entre sus suaves cabellos castaños.

—Isabella —Cuidadosamente pronuncié su nombre completo, ella se estremeció por el contacto. —No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno…

Ella me miró expectante. Su mano subió por mi antebrazo, antes de colocarla sobre la mia. Su corazón latió descontrolado. Observé su boca entreabierta y me acerqué un poco para oler más de cerca su deliciosa fragancia…

—El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable —Murmuré.

Con mis sentidos alertas contemplé su rostro más y más cerca del mío. En mi memoria grabe cada segundo de esta proximidad, disfrutando.

De pronto sus labios rojos parecieron llamarme…

– Edward… – murmuró, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y acortando lentamente la poca distancia entre nosotros…

Y me sentí dichoso. Por primera vez su sangre no me llamó como lo hicieron sus labios en ese momento. Casi podía sentir su calor abrazador sobre mi boca...

– ¡ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!

El estruendoso grito nos hizo separarnos de golpe. El rostro de Bella pasó del rosa al rojo y después casi al morado. Puse una prudente distancia de un metro entre nosotros, a la vez que comenzaba a sobar mi nuca con nerviosismo.

¿Cómo no había podido oír que mi familia estaba llegando? Y además, ¿no se suponía que llegarían hasta mañana?

– Alice, amor contrólate. – pidió Jasper, a escasos cinco metros de la casa.

La puerta del patio se abrió de par en par, revelando a Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Qué ha pa…?

Antes de poder terminar la frase ya me encontraba en el césped húmedo aún por la nieve. Me levanté del suelo, indignado.

– ¿Se puede saber qué diantres pasa?

El resto de la familia llegó, Bella corrió asustada y se detuvo en el umbral. Esme y Carlisle permanecieron junto a ella. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper observaban sorprendidos a la duende.

Alice caminó hacia mí, marcando los pasos fuertemente en el césped.

– ¡No se que demonios has hecho, ni si es por tu estúpida nueva habilidad o que se yo! ¡El punto es que no debiste hacerlo Edward! – dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, donde dejó su pequeño pié marcado. – ¿Sabes acaso cuanto tiempo estuve sentada como una idiota monitoreando su futuro? ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que decidieras de un momento a otro bloquear mi campo de visión como la vez que llegaste a casa! – con el dedo índice golpeó mi pecho repetidas veces. – ¡¿Qué diantres pasa contigo?!

Hastiado, tomé sus dos manos y las sostuve en alto.

– ¡No entiendo de que hablas! ¡Ni siquiera sé como bloquear tu campo de visión!

– ¡Pues no te creo!

– Hijo – dijo Carlisle. – Alice no pudo verlos en el tiempo que nos fuimos. Creímos que lo habías hecho tú pero…

– Edward – le interrumpió Bella, observándome. – Quizá haya sido Phil…

Alice soltó sus manos con coraje, poniendo ambas a cada lado de su cintura.

– ¿Quién es Phil?

…

– ¡Edward! ¡Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte! – me reprendió Esme.

– Te lo dije Esme, que no podías confiar en él. – murmuró Rosalie, mirándome acusatoriamente.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

– Fue mi culpa. Yo solté el marco y lo dejé caer. – me observó intensamente. – El solo intentaba ser amable conmigo. Yo lo arruiné. Yo abrí la puerta y salí.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, pensativo.

– Habrá que estar alertas en dado caso por si llega a venir ese hombre nuevamente. No podemos permitir que Bella esté sola en ningún momento.

Bella suspiró.

– El no me hará daño Carlisle. Edward vió que solo intentaba protegerme. – dijo a manera de defenderme. Sonreí en mi fuero interno.

– Bella tiene razón. Pensaba que la habíamos raptado y cuando Bella salió vio la oportunidad perfecta para llevársela. – hice una mueca antes de continuar. – Nos había estado vigilando desde hacía unos días.

– ¡Pero no lo había visto, ni tu lo habías escuchado! Quizá ese sea su don, el de pasar desapercibido…

Todos en la familia callamos. Bella movía sus pies, ansiosa. Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella me observó por unos momentos, antes de sonreírme adorablemente. Jasper levantó una ceja.

_¿Qué demo…?_

– Carlisle, ¿Qué has decidido con respecto a tu plan? – comenté de pronto, callando a Jasper en mi cabeza. Él entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Qué plan? – preguntó Esme, observando interrogante a Carlisle.

– El averiguar todo sobre la vida de Bella – dijo él. Bella jadeó, sorprendida. – Tengo un amigo mío que nos puede ayudar a ver perfiles de personas desaparecidas. Sé supone que volveríamos hasta mañana pero con toda esta situación de la visión de Alice hemos tenido que regresar antes. Le llamaré para ver si nos puede recibir hoy…

– ¿"Nos"? – inquirió Bella. Carlisle asintió.

– Es de vital importancia que me acompañes Bella. Esto para dar detalles que puedan servirnos, además – agregó, caminando hacia las escaleras en dirección a su estudio. – Será lo más discreto posible…

Ella asintió, no muy convencida de la situación.

…

Horas después nos encontrábamos Bella y yo conversando, sentados en el taburete del piano, sobre uno de los libros que le había obsequiado mientras yo tocaba para ella. Mis hermanos nos observaban expectantes desde la sala, Emmett con la mandíbula desencajada.

No les presté atención ni a ellos ni a sus pensamientos. Bloqueé mi mente para no escuchar ninguna voz mental excepto la mía. Se sentía tan bien…

Carlisle bajó vestido casualmente, con las llaves del mercedes en la mano. Me observó largamente desde las escaleras. Levanté una ceja, interrogante.

– Lo siento – repuso, riendo de pronto. Me uní a sus risas. – es difícil acostumbrarse…

Con cuidado abrí mi mente nuevamente. Los pensamientos cayeron cual balde de agua. Me concentré solo en Carlisle.

_Todo está resuelto. Ya sabes cuál es la dirección, así que los espero a ti y a Bella en una hora. Llámame cuando estén llegando…_

– Vuelvo en un rato familia… – dijo, antes de salir por la puerta. Bella miró en su dirección, confundida.

– ¿De qué hablaban?

– Carlisle ha arreglado para que nos reciban hoy, te acompañaré…

…

La observé por enésima vez, divertido. Bella apretó las manos en su regazo y me fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡Observa la carretera mientras conduces! – luego añadió en voz baja– ¿cómo fui a acceder a venir contigo? – reí entre dientes. – ¡No te burles! ¡Conduces como loco! – me reprochó.

– Nunca he chocado, ni me han puesto una multa. Así que ¿porqué no mejor te calmas y dejas de morderte las uñas?

Ella quitó su mano derecha de su boca, antes de sonrojarse levemente.

– Además, sabes que jamás dejaría que te pasara algo…

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presenté en el auto. Bella giró su cabeza, mirando por la ventana. Soltó un suspiro. Yo por mi parte pasé mi mano por el cabello, nerviosamente. Pensé de pronto en lo cerca que nos habíamos encontrado hacía solo unas horas, lo cerca que había estado de tocar sus labios…

Doblé la esquina de la calle y saqué el móvil.

– _¿Diga? _

– Carlisle estamos a unas dos cuadras.

– _Perfecto. Avanza no dos, si no tres cuadras para poder entrar por la puerta de atrás. Cuando hayas entrado es la última puerta a la izquierda. Asegúrate que nadie de fuera los vea. _

– Gracias, en un momento llegamos. – dije cortando la llamada.

Estacioné el volvo unos minutos después cerca de la puerta trasera del establecimiento. Bella retorció sus manos, nerviosa.

– Hey – le dije, llamando su atención. – Todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo ¿recuerdas? – ella asintió. Sonreí. – No dejaría que te pasara algo malo…

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba cerca de su rostro nuevamente. Nos miramos intensamente por unos segundos. Fue ella quien decidió romper el contacto, alejando su mirada de la mía. Solté un suspiro, resignado, y abrí mi puerta para salir. A velocidad normal rodeé el auto y abrí la puerta para ella. Bella colocó el gorro de su chaqueta a modo de cubrirse de la nieve.

Cuando salió vio la puerta de servicio con interés.

– ¿En dónde estamos?

– Vamos Bella, Carlisle nos espera. – dije colocando una mano en su espalda, obligándola a continuar. A decir verdad no me agradaba mucho el estar exponiéndola y menos en el corazón de Forks.

Una vez dentro del lugar ella se despojó de su chaqueta y la dejó en una silla cercana. Si silueta se enmarcaba perfectamente con aquél sweater color azul… Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando el pensamiento. Teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Caminamos rápidamente sin ser vistos, hasta la puerta que me había indicado Carlisle. Toqué un par de veces.

– Adelante. – musitó una voz dentro, demasiado baja para ser oída fácilmente para un humano.

Abrí la puerta, entrando rápidamente. La pequeña oficina era modesta. El viejo escritorio contenía un montón de papeles, un viejo computador y una fotografía a la que no presté atención. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un viejo color celeste, desgastado con los años.

Carlisle se hallaba sentado frente al escritorio.

De aspecto cansado y mirada vacía el hombre frente a Carlisle me observaba sin interés. Tenía una complexión más que delgada y sus ojeras enmarcaban celosamente sus ojos tristes.

– Él es mi hijo, Edward.

– Ya lo conocía, aunque solo de vista. – extendió una mano hacia mí. La estreché inmediatamente.– Un placer Edward.

– Igualmente, señor.

El hombre buscó detrás de mí, confundido.

– ¿Y la chica?

Me giré, encontrándome solo de pronto. Bufé, impaciente, y salí por ella. La encontré sentada en una incómoda silla blanca parecida a las de hospital.

– ¿Es hora?

– Es hora – confirmé. Ella se levantó de su lugar visiblemente nerviosa. Y cruzó la puerta.

Un jadeo llenó el ambiente, un jadeo que hizo que entrara lo más rápido posible a aquella pequeña oficina.

Ella temblaba violentamente en el suelo, con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. Me arrodillé inmediatamente a su lado. Carlisle ya se hallaba a su otro lado.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? – pregunté, sacudiendo suavemente sus hombros, ella no respondió.

– Bella – murmuró aquel hombre, con la voz rota.

De pronto, las miradas de ambos de encontraron.

–_ Papá…_ – gimió ella.

El jefe Swan cayó hacia atrás en su silla, con ambas manos sobre la boca.

Y Bella cayó inconsciente, en mis brazos…

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Dejen sus reviews si les gusto, **

**o si no les gusto, **

**o si me rayan la madre de nuevo, **

**o quizá para desearme una feliz navidad y un año nuevo atrasados? jajaja**

.

.


	14. Home, Sweet Home

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: _Home, sweet home..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

Un toque frío sobre mi frente me hizo sobresaltar de pronto.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fueron un par de ojos color ámbar sucio, que me observaban con alivio.

– ¿Todo bien? – preguntó él con cautela. Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

– ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Edward me observó preocupado.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – demandó. Observé sobre mi cabeza, reconociendo el color azul de las paredes de mi habitación.

– En casa – contesté rápidamente, sin comprender aún.

– ¿En dónde estábamos antes de estar aquí?

_El auto._

_Risas._

_Edward cerca de mi._

_Una puerta grande._

Un jadeo se atoró en mi garganta.

_..Un policía._

Como leyendo mi mente Edward me sonrió suavemente y miró sobre su hombro.

Carlisle, recargado sobre la pared me sonreía radiante, a la vez que señalaba con la cabeza a su izquierda, hacia el umbral de la habitación.

Ahí, de pié junto a la puerta, aquél hombre inspiró lentamente, como tomando coraje, y finalmente levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la mía. Sus ojos los reconocí de de mi propio reflejo y en el transfondo de ellos vislumbré el dolor más grande y la pena más profunda que pudiera alguien soportar. En sus ojos había una historia colmada de sufrimientos.

Traté de hallar mi voz en el fondo de mi pecho, luchando por encontrar las palabras que mi alma desesperada quería soltar.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama con ayuda de Edward. Mis pies descalzos tocaron el suave alfombrado y sentí la suficiente estabilidad para caminar sin ayuda.

– _¿Qué ocurre Bella? _

–_Ese hombre…¿quién es?_

Mis pies comenzaron a andar por sí solos, hasta quedar frente a él.

–_Es el jefe Swan, el sheriff del pueblo…_

El hombre frente a mí, de uniforme azul con una brillante placa bastante familiar, de bigote gracioso y de ojos cansados y aguosos me observaba esperando mi reacción.

– Papá

El hipó y asintió firmemente un par de veces, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y fuertes sollozos comenzaron a salir de mi pecho.

– Charlie… – balbuceé.

No pude más. Mis piernas se vencieron.

Él atinó a sujetarme fuertemente contra su pecho. Ambos caímos de rodillas en el suelo.

– Isabella, Bella, mi hija, mi bebé… – murmuró frenéticamente, acariciando mi cabello suavemente.

En ese momento me reencontré conmigo misma. Con mi identidad.

Yo no era solo Bella.

Mi nombre era Isabella Swan.

Y el hombre frente a mí era mi padre,

**_y sus brazos mi hogar..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Antes que nada les pido, como casi en todas las ocasiones, una gran disculpa por mi ausencia que al parecer es la más grande en mi tiempo aquí. **

**No les pido ya paciencia ni su comprensión. Mis excusas, como siempre, se refieren a mi trabajo y escuela.**

**Aún así trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Este es un pequeño que adelanta lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, que esperemos no tarde mucho en llegar y que ya está en proceso. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y su lealtad a esta historia. **

**Enserio, ¡Gracias!**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, adesca, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, marian24, geraldCullenBlack, vivicullenhaleswan, PRISGPE, namy33, paola26, Ggs, miausy bia, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, Esmeralda C, Joanna, Alejadra Cullen, jolie love.**


	15. Broken

**Si pusiera la lista de canciones que inspiraron este cap, sería casi todo mi Itunes.**

**Este capítulo es, creo yo, uno de los más importantes de la historia, por lo que merecía que estuviera bien hecho.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Broken**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Carlisle… – supliqué.

– No, Edward

– Pero…

– Necesita tiempo – murmuró. – Esa noticia no es fácil de digerir…

Unos pasos lentos y marcados sonaron en la escalera, dejando entrever al pie de ella a un Charlie agotado.

Intenté concentrarme en su mente, encontrándome con una sorpresa. Bella en realidad era hija de este hombre, pensé con cierto humor.

– No puedo leer su mente del todo... – murmuré. Carlisle se mantuvo tranquilo, más la sorpresa en su mente fue evidente.

_Hablaremos de ello después._ Prometió.

– Se quedó dormida – anunció sheriff, a la vez que tomaba asiento en la sala, frente al sillón donde Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro y talló fuertemente sus ojos.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el lugar. Esme llegó unos segundos después un servicio, alargando una taza de té humeante al oficial. Él tomó el pequeño y costoso objeto con manos temblorosas, agradeció con un asentimiento y tomó su contenido, ausente. Esme asintió, sin expresión, para luego irse por donde había venido.

– ¿Qué hará ahora, Charlie? – preguntó Carlisle. Un suave toque en su tono de voz.

El jefe Swan le miró por unos segundos, suspiró nuevamente y dejó la taza en la mesita del centro.

– Tratar de superar todo este proceso, por supuesto. – carraspeó– Lo único que importa es que encontré a mi hija. Y todo se lo debo a su familia, y por supuesto, a usted doctor Cullen. – dijo firmemente. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. – Gracias a todos ustedes tengo a mi Bella de vuelta conmigo.

Carlisle asintió serio y sereno, con el rostro impasible.

– No hay nada que agradecer. – prometió solemne. – El tener a Bella en nuestras vidas ha sido de lo más gratificante – agregó con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

– Dios sabe por cuantas cosas ha pasado mi pobre niña – dijo el hombre con pesar, y _rabia_. – El caso sobre esta investigación aún está abierto en Phoenix y aún buscan al responsable de todo esto.

Carlisle y yo intercambiamos miradas fugaces.

Los humanos jamás podrían encontrar a un vampiro.

– ¿Qué hay de su pérdida de memoria? – preguntó, de pronto. – ¿Es permanente o…?

– No – respondió Carlisle de inmediato, haciendo que los hombros del oficial se relajaran notablemente – Pero el proceso de recuperación será un poco lento. Ella irá recordando las cosas paulatinamente. Todo es cuestión de tiempo – prometió.

– Ella no me recuerda –susurró con pesar, mirando al suelo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. – Ni sus cumpleaños, ni las visitas, ni siquiera a su propia madre…

Carlisle miró hacia otro lado con tristeza. Yo, por mi parte sentía una impotencia cada vez mayor.

Esto no era justo.

Bella ya había pasado por tanto, y el descubrir la verdad acerca de su pasado solo había empeorado las cosas.

Charlie sabía que algo malo pasaría si se llegase a enterar, pero aun así no pudo negarse cuando Bella le había_ exigido_ la verdad.

Y aquí estábamos ahora, de madrugada, con un gran dolor compartido en nuestros corazones.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, nuestras cabezas se levantaron alarmadas al mismo tiempo al escuchar un grito desde lo alto del tercer piso.

Bella…

Corrí tan rápido como pude frente a un humano, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Sin pensarlo un segundo abrí la puerta de su habitación, encontrándola agitando violentamente las manos en el aire, a la vez que se movía compulsivamente.

– ¡Mamá! – soltó en un grito desgarrador.

Uno que me dolió hasta el fondo de mi corazón congelado.

– ¡Bella, tranquila! – dije, tomando sus manos e impidiendo que se moviera.

– ¡No! ¡Déjala, por favor! – exclamó sollozando más fuerte aún.

– ¡Soy Edward, Bella! ¡Soy yo!

En medio de un jadeo abrió sus ojos, tratando de enfocar su vista en la oscuridad.

– Edward… – susurró.

– Soy yo – musité retirando con suavidad el cabello de su rostro – Ya pasó. Estás a salvo.

¿Qué clase de consuelo podría ofrecerle yo, cuando mi propia especie se había encargado de hacer de su vida un montón de pedazos?

Ella sollozó fuertemente y se lanzó a mis brazos. Aguanté la respiración con todo mi ser y con cuidado la sujeté fuertemente en el momento que la sentí. Sus dedos se aferraron a mi espalda fuertemente, casi desgarrando mi camisa.

_Resiste_, me dije.

Respiré profundamente, temblando en el proceso y tragué rápidamente la ponzoña en mi boca.

– Nunca te dejaré caer, lo sabes ¿no? – solté. Ella asintió con la cabeza – No permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, nunca. Te lo prometo.

Los pasos que sentí en el umbral de la puerta se retiraron suavemente.

Con cuidado acaricié su cabello y su espalda, tratando de calmarla. Quise decirle cuanto la amaba, pero eso estaría de más ahora mismo.

– Todo estará bien…

– No.

– Bella… – protesté.

Como si mi tacto la quemara, se alejó de mí y me observó con la mirada vacía.

– Mi madre está muerta, Edward. – dijo, entre dientes – Nada estará bien a partir de ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Triste...**

**Pero aún no sabemos toda la historia, cierto?**

**...**

**Gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, que con mucho gusto escribo para ustedes.**

**Deja tu opinión en los reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**


End file.
